Le vert et le rouge
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur Drago et Hermione. Amour, romance et drame. Qu'importe comment commence la relation d'Hermione et Drago, il s'y passe toujours quelque chose...
1. Et la lune cesse de sourire

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la onzième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « lune» à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Et la lune cesse de sourire…**

_-Dis maman, pourquoi est-ce que la lune ne sourit pas toutes les nuits comme le soleil? Pourquoi est-ce que parfois elle a l'air triste? Tu ressembles à la lune, maman. Tu souris le jour, mais la nuit, tu es triste…_

Agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes, Hermione y replongea une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser les souvenirs de sa tête, ce souvenir en particulier. Les spasmes étaient désagréables. Elle avait déjà rejeté tout ce qu'il était possible de rejeter. Il ne restait plus que de minces filets de bave pour s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Et le goût amer qui envahissait sa bouche, pas autant celui physique que celui de ses souvenirs.

Son corps affaiblit se mit à trembler. Elle détacha ses mains de la cuvette et ses genoux ne purent point supporter son poids. Elle s'effondra sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, sans égard pour les traces de son propre vomi qui parsemait le sol. Sa joue brûlante rencontra le sol froid, sa main le tapis et ses doigts s'y refermèrent. Elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de les fermer, mais rien ne vivait en elle, c'était l'absence de vie, un puis noir et sans fond.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement. Elle ne bougea pas .Elle savait que c'était lui et qu'il demeurait immobile à la regarder. Un moment passa et elle crut qu'il était parti. Il s'agenouilla toutefois derrière elle.

-Hermione…

Sa voix était brisée et la douleur revint faire vibrer le corps de la jeune femme. Prise d'un nouveau spasme, elle tente de se relever, sans succès. Dès qu'elle se fut redressée à la force de ses bras, ses coudes la lâchèrent et elle revint à la rencontre du carrelage. Le filet de bave coula sur sa lèvre, y resta accroché. Il glissa lentement, s'étirant jusqu'au moment d'atteindre le sol.

La main de Drago glissa sur ses cheveux, puis descendit caresser sa joue, brièvement. Sans le moindre signe de dédain, il essuya sa bouche de la manche de sa chemise. Il souleva ensuite la tête d'Hermione pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il dut pencher son oreille vers elle pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait tant sa voix était faible.

-Il m'a demandé pourquoi la lune avait l'air triste certaine nuit. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais comme la lune et que je ne souriais pas toutes les nuits. Il me l'a demandé et j'ai pas su quoi lui répondre…

Ses doigts quittèrent le tapis et rejoignirent la cuisse de Drago, s'accrochant cette fois à son pantalon. Il ne réagit pas; l'envie de pleurer et de s'effondrer avec elle le tenaillait de l'intérieur. Il ravala sa peur et sa tristesse. Pour sa femme et pour leur fils, il se devait de rester fort. Surtout avec les prochains mois qui s'annonçaient plus pénibles encore.

-C'est ma faute, Drago, c'est ma faute! Gémit-elle pour combler le silence qui la tuait.

Il avait envie de lui dire que ce ne l'était pas et que ça ne pourrait jamais l'être. Personne ne pourrait rien changer à cette situation. Mais la vérité était qu'il se sentait aussi coupable qu'elle. Il sentait que c'était de sa faute si leur fils, Gabriel, n'avait pas une meilleure santé. Il sentait qu'il était celui qui lui avait transmis les gênes de la maladie.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent le front d'Hermione et il fut incapable de se détacher de sa peau couverte de sueur. Il n'avait que quatre ans et était condamné. Sans avenir, des rêves anéantis. Mais il ne le savait pas, ses parents voulaient le protéger et ne pas l'effrayer. Aucun médecin, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu n'avait pu trouver un remède à sa leucémie. Et ce, même si Drago avait remué ciel et terre pour le sauver. Il était sur le point d'abandonner, mais de voir Hermione aussi mal en point l'empêchait de renoncer. Pour la voir sourire à nouveau, pour garder Gabriel à leurs côtés, il continuerait à se battre jusqu'à l'impossible.

-Je ne renoncerai pas, Hermione. Je me battrais pour sauver Gabriel, je te le promets. On s'en sortira.

Et alors qu'il faisait cette promesse, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Ce soir, dans la nuit, la lune souriait. Il tint cette image comme un espoir dans sa lutte. Il sauverait Gabriel, pour le sourire d'Hermione, la lune le lui promettait.

* * *

_Et qu'on ne me dise pas que c'est triste! J'ai fait un effort pour faire une fin où il y a de l'espoir alors qu'au départ je voulais faire virer l'histoire en une haine d'Hermione envers Drago. Je voulais qu'elle remettre ce malheur pour lui. Enfin, parce qu'on me dit toujours que c'est triste et cruel, je me suis efforcée de rendre l'histoire un peu plus joyeuse avec de l'espoir! C'est mieux ainsi? :D _


	2. L'équilibre d'un anniversaire

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « poste » à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Résumer**

Pour son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, Drago offre à Hermione un cadeau dont elle se souviendra longtemps…

* * *

**L'équilibre d'un anniversaire**

-Drago!

Elle hurlait son nom, l'hystérie perçant sa voix, ses mains s'agrippant avec force à la corde, alors qu'il restait en bas, levant la tête pour la regarder. Il riait. Oh oui, il riait le salaud! Et ce, elle jurait de le lui faire payer cher!

[…]

-Hermione, mon amour, réveille-toi.

La douce voix de Drago vint la chercher dans son sommeil, l'incitant à émerger avec le sourire. Son bras vint entourer le cou de l'homme qui était penché au-dessus de son visage, l'attirant vers ses lèvres pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il ne se fit pas prier, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse.

-Joyeusement anniversaire, mon amour, murmura-t-il en se retirant.

Elle eut une moue boudeuse alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, amena les couvertures avec lui pour l'empêcher de rester emmitouflée en-dessous durant des heures encore. Un rire amusé s'échappa de sa gorge, mais il n'eut aucune pitié.

-Aller, réveil-toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu vas adorer!

Il avait dit cela sur un ton étrange, où l'amusement perçait, et le doute s'empara d'elle. Elle le regarda de ses yeux chocolat, essayant de percer à jour ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. Quand il disait les choses ainsi, habituellement, il y avait de forte chance pour que ce soit un piège. Néanmoins, voulant faire confiance à son mari, elle se leva et s'habiller, tentant d'apprécier l'idée qu'il avait une surprise pour elle.

Quand elle fut fin prête, il entoura son visage d'un foulard, couvrant du coup ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir.

-Drago… dit-elle d'un air menaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, la rassurant d'un murmure en lui disant qu'elle adorerait. Elle se lova au creux de ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, et c'est ainsi qu'ils transplanèrent. Le lieu où ils arrivèrent était un peu bruyamment, un musique entraînant rappelant des souvenirs à Hermione. Elle ne parvenait toutefois pas à dire lesquels, ni même où elle avait pu l'entendre. Elle n'eut point le loisir de se questionner davantage, Drago glissant un balais entre ses jambes.

-Drago! Protesta-t-elle. J'ai horreur de voler, tu le sais!

Il éclata de rire, entoura sa taille de ses bras et frappa le sol pour s'envoler, étouffant ses protestations. Il l'entendait encore crier son nom alors qu'ils prenaient de la hauteur. Elle ne cessa pas, même lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

-On y est, Hermione!

Elle crut qu'il lui retirerait le foulard, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il se tourna derrière elle, la saisissant au niveau de la taille pour la soulever. Puis, il l'enjoignit d'étendre ses mains et de saisir la corde, alors qu'il en attachait une autre autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'elle fut solidement attachée et qu'il fut certain qu'elle était assise en équilibre sur le corde, entre les bonnes mains d'un des entraîneurs, il lui retira son foulard et redescendit quelques mètres plus bas pour observer le spectacle…ou pour échapper à sa fureur.

Hermione n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'elle hurlait déjà, malgré le fait que les mains de Drago la tenaient toujours. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, constant qu'elle ne tenait plus en équilibre que sur un mince fil et qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait posé ses mains sur sa taille pour la tenir, le nom de Drago fuit malgré de ses lèvres, dans une longue plainte aigue.

-Drago!

Elle hurlait son nom, l'hystérie perçant sa voix, ses mains s'agrippant avec force à la corde, alors qu'il restait en bas, levant la tête pour la regarder. Il riait. Oh oui, il riait le salaud! Et ce, elle jurait de le lui faire payer cher! Comment avait-il pu croire que s'entraîner à jouer les funambules dans cirque moldu pourrait la rendre heureuse le jour de son anniversaire?


	3. L'ultime conséquence

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF. À réaliser en une heure, il était sur le thème « pari ». Alors, comme pour le début de la soirée, je m'excuse de cet OS pitoyable, j'avais pensé qu'en choisissant Drago et Hermione j'avais fait un « match » gagnant, mais je me suis royalement plantée!

**Pairing : Drago/Hermione**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Résumer**

Drago s'amuse à lancer des paris à Hermione. Que lui fera-t-il subir le jour où elle refusera de relever ses défis?

* * *

**L'ultime conséquence**

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Il était toujours là, au détour d'un couloir, même après le couvre-feu, affichant dignement son badge de préfet-en-chef, à l'attendre, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Et chaque fois, il lui lançait un nouveau pari. Ne s'était-elle pas déjà assez ridiculisée?

_-Pas ce soir, Malfoy. Je suis fatiguée. _

_-Fatiguée ou effrayée à l'idée de ce que je pourrais te demander? _

Il se jouait d'elle comme toujours. Elle tourna les talons, abandonnant l'idée de terminer sa ronde, et entreprit de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce soir encore, elle ne dormirait pas dans ses appartements privés. Elle avait cessé d'y résider depuis ce fameux soir où Drago Malfoy c'était mis en tête de lui lancer des paris. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, mais ça devenait énervant.

La veille, il lui avait dit qu'avec les mains qu'elle avait, usées à force d'avoir tenue un crayon et aux bouts des doigts cornés à force d'avoir tourné les pages des livres, elle ne devait pas être douée pour faire des massages. Lorsqu'elle avait prétexté, déclarant que Ron et Harry ne s'étaient jamais plains, il avait saisi sa chance, la défiant de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Elle s'était laissée prendre, comme toujours. Comme une débutante. Et elle s'était retrouvée, derrière un Drago torse nu, en train de lui masser les épaules.

La semaine dernière, il l'avait regardé sortir de sa chambre, où elle était venue prendre des vêtements, et lui avait lancé qu'elle ne savait pas s'habiller et qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'air d'une véritable fille. Cette fois encore, elle avait prétexté et il l'avait mise au défi de se vêtir comme il l'entendait et de se balader dans la tenue qu'il lui choisirait une journée entière. Elle s'était retrouvée, vêtue d'une mini jupe, de bottes à talon et d'une camisole qui ne couvrait même pas son nombril. Elle se souvenait encore des sifflements des garçons sur son passage et des regards médusés alors qu'elle traversait la grande salle, ses bouquins à la main.

Ces fameux bouquins avaient été un autre pari. Grâce à Drago, elle avait du passer une semaine entière sans eux, sans lire un livre. Elle avait cru devenir folle! Chaque fois qu'elle en avait vu un, elle avait voulu le prendre et ne serait-ce que caresser sa couverture. Mais chaque fois, Drago se pointait dans son dos, lui rappelant la cruauté de leur pari.

Il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'elle aurait à faire le jour où elle perdrait et elle n'avait jamais insisté non plus. Elle s'était contentée de lui prouver, chaque fois qu'il avait tort, effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle aurait à faire autrement. Ce soir, elle ne voulait plus jouer. Elle était prête à en affronter les conséquences.

_-T'en as pas marre, Malfoy? Je veux dire, de me pourrir la vie avec tous ces défis idiots? J'arrête, je ne joue plus avec toi. J'accepte les conséquences. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire que tu n'as jamais voulu me dire? _

Il la regarda médusé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jour viendrait. Il croyait cette fille à toutes épreuves. Ces dernières semaines, il s'était fait plus insistant que jamais, espérant la faire craquer, sans succès. Et ce soir, elle craquait sans qu'il n'est rien eu à dire. Il jubilait.

_-Tu sais, Granger, si je t'ai lancé tous ses défis, ce n'est peut-être pas pour t'emmerder. C'est peut-être parce que je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi. Que ça m'amusait de te voir te démener de cette façon. Mais si tu veux capituler, ça me va aussi. Par contre, tu vas devoir faire une dernière chose pour moi…._

Il s'approcha d'elle, glissa un bras de chaque côté de son corps. Elle était prisonnière entre lui et le mur. Elle attendait, hypnotisée, qu'il daigne poursuivre sa phrase. Ses yeux digne d'un des plus beaux ciel d'orage la figeait. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle beauté.

_-Embrasse-moi, Hermione! _

Elle soupira, s'approchant de ses lèvres. Elle avait abandonné l'idée qu'il prononce un jour ces mots….


	4. Je ne voulais qu'un ami

**Résumer**

« Je voulais seulement savoir ce que c'était d'avoir un ami. » « J'ai besoin de plus, mais je ne peux pas le trouver. » « Une soirée, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » « J'accepte. » « Une nuit pour aimer. »

* * *

**Je ne voulais qu'un ami **

Hermione Granger regarda une fois de plus par-dessus son épaule avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la bibliothèque l'air décidé. Il y avait quelques semaines maintenant que le Serpentard Drago Malefoy la suivait partout où elle allait. À l'heure des repas, elle l'avait surprise, quelques fois, regardant vers elle de sa table à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Quand elle était à la librairie, étudiant pour ses ASPIC, elle n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour le voir assis à quelques tables d'elle, ses livres fermés devant lui. D'aucune façon, il ne se trouvait là pour étudier, qu'importe ce qu'il prétendait.

Aujourd'hui, elle en avait assez de cet étrange comportement. Il était grand temps pour elle de lui demander des explications. Harry était là également, à quelques pas seulement d'elle, caché dans l'ombre d'un mur. Il attendait qu'elle lui fasse signe. Elle hocha la tête vers lui, lui assurant du coup qu'elle s'en sortirait seule, comme une véritable Gryffondor. Il avait remarqué le malaise de sa meilleure amie, puis avait finalement noté le comportement de Drago avant d'exiger d'elle des explications qu'elle n'avait point pu lui fournir. Lorsqu'il avait énoncé l'idée d'aller lui parler, elle l'avait retenu, refusant qu'il se mêle à cette histoire alors qu'elle pouvait très bien gérer seule. Soutenant le fait qu'il n'aimait pas avoir un Serpentard, ce Serpentard plus particulièrement, tourner autour d'elle, même de loin, il l'avait poussé vers lui pour une discussion.

Hermione se retrouvait donc immobile devant la porte de la bibliothèque, sachant Drago à quelques pas seulement derrière elle. Elle l'entendait se rapprocher, puis sentit sa présence encombrante derrière elle. Elle avala nerveusement.

-Tu bouges, Granger, ou tu as l'intention de devenir la statue qui garde l'entrée de la bibliothèque? Quoi que ça serait pas plus mal que de toujours t'avoir dans les pattes…

-C'est quoi le jeu, Malfoy? Se contenta-t-elle de répondre calmement.

Elle se retourna pour voir l'air surprit du Serpentard face à son regard dur et troublé. Lorsque finalement sa bouche s'étira en un sourire arrogant, elle poursuivit d'un ton plus acide :

-Pourquoi tu me suis toujours depuis trois semaines? Tu t'es aperçu que, peut-être, il y avait plus brillant que toi à Poudlard et tu voulais enfin rentrer quelque chose dans ton crâne?

Il éclata de ce rire faux à la froideur non négligeable qui était caractéristique des élèves de sa maison. Celui-là même qui faisait frissonner ceux qui l'entendait et qui témoignait de la mascarade qui menait impitoyablement leur vie. Des serviteurs des Ténèbres, asservis par des idées préconçues et l'étroitesse d'esprit de leur éducation de Sang-Pur et noble.

-Tu plaisantes, Granger? Pourquoi je te suivrais? D'aucune façon je pourrais montrer, ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir, un quelconque intérêt envers une née Moldue. Une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ne mérite pas la considération de quelqu'un comme moi. Arrête de penser que tout le monde te veut, Granger. Personne d'autre ne te désire que Weasmoche et Potter. Et ça, c'est seulement parce que personne d'autre ne veut d'eux. Je sais que tu passes tes nuits à baver sur moi, mais tu vas devoir cesser parce que d'aucune façon tu te retrouveras dans mon lit, Sang-de-Bourbe!

Même si la voix de Drago ne sonnait pas des plus convaincantes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas, butant contre la porte de la bibliothèque. Deux en fait. Le mot « ordure » s'échappa malgré elle d'entre ses lèvres et elle souhaita un instant pouvoir le rattraper, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi cruel, Malefoy? Ne sais-tu pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un ami?

Le Serpentard ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à répondre avec sarcasme, mais Harry apparut à ses côtés, sa baguette levée vers Drago. Il regarda Hermione et lui sourit, lui disant silencieusement qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle. Il avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux et, se sentant mal de ne pas pouvoir les effacer, il s'était décidé à intervenir malgré sa promesse de rester en arrière. Elle hocha la tête doucement, le remerciant de cette initiative, preuve d'amitié qui la touchait.

-Dégage, Malefoy. Je ne veux pas te revoir tourner autour d'Hermione une autre fois ou tu auras à répondre de tes actes devant moi. Est-ce clair?

-Comme si tu me faisais peur, murmura le blond sans qu'Harry ne l'entende.

Sa main glissa vers sa poche arrière, ses doigts cherchant pour sa baguette, mais il se rétracta, croisant rapidement ses bras sur son torse. Ses mains demeuraient vides. Quelques mètres plus loin, au bout du couloir, le professeur McGonagall marchait vers eux. Harry glissa sa propre baguette dans sa manche, ne se défaisant point pour autant de son regard sévère.

-Est-ce que c'est clair? Répéta-t-il lentement en faisant un pas de plus pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il n'y avait pas même la longueur d'un bras qui les séparait désormais. Ils se jauchaient l'un l'autre, refusant tous les deux de baisser les yeux. Un regard orageux ancré dans des iris verts émeraude, d'où émanait tant de détermination qu'Hermione sut, à l'instant même où elle les observait, que si l'histoire avait été écrite autrement, l'unification des forces d'un Malefoy et d'un Potter auraient été d'une puissance effrayante. Menaçant les forces du bien comme celles du mal. Elle remercia silencieusement Merlin de l'équilibre qu'il avait établit.

-Très clair, marmonna finalement le Serpentard, ne voulant pas créer un affront devant un professeur. Mais ce n'est pas terminé, Potter.

Dans cette promesse de ne pas abandonner, il fit un pas, posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte menant à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Reconsidérant la question, il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Hermione.

-Tu sais, Granger, tout ce que je voulais c'était de savoir comment c'est d'avoir un véritable ami. J'ai pensé que si quelqu'un pouvait tenir ce rôle, ce serait certainement toi. Mais je vois que j'avais tort. Je vois que même avec toi, l'amitié est concept qu'il ne vaut pas la peine d'approfondir.

Hochant la tête en direction de celui que l'on nommait le Survivant, son horrible sourire collé à ses lèvres contrastant avec la lueur de tristesse qui brillait au fond de ses iris, il franchit la porte, les abandonnant derrière lui sans plus d'égards.

Alors qu'Harry serrait les poings de frustration, Malefoy devenant de plus en plus insupportable avec les années, les larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione s'échappèrent de leur prison dans un silence qui faisait mal. Elle restait fixée sur la porte où venait de disparaître le Serpentard, un morceau de son cœur étant étrangement partit avec lui. Ses mots durs et pourtant empreints de vérité, raisonnaient encore en écho. Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait le mauvais rôle, elle était la seule à blâmer pour les blessures infligées à son cœur.

Dans un soupire résigné, Harry referma autour d'elle ses bras, l'attirant contre son torse et la laissant pleurer dans son cou. Une main flattait ses cheveux et l'autre son dos. Ses mains à elle, agrippaient son chandail dans un cri de détresse qu'il la sorte de là. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Déclarer une guerre ouverte avec Malefoy ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Il ne souhaitait que la protéger contre sa douleur et espérait parvenir à garder le Serpentard suffisamment éloigné d'elle pour qu'elle puisse oublier cet affront. Au fond de lui, lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer, il sut à quel point elle avait pris ses mots personnels et que malgré son bon vouloir, elle était la seule à pouvoirs se rassurer. Il était impuissant face à sa souffrance et ça lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

-Harry, sanglotait-elle le visage enfouit dans son torse. Je suis un monstre, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui…

* * *

Une semaine passa durant laquelle se fut Hermione qui observa Drago à la dérobée. Des regards en coin ou précipités à toute heure de la journée. Les récents évènements la rongeaient de l'intérieur, la rendant nerveuse et moins concentrée sur ses études, au grand damne de ses professeurs qui ne réussissaient même plus à lui arracher les bonnes réponses. Lui, il ne la suivait plus, ne posait plus son regard sur elle. Il ne l'insultait même plus lorsque le hasard les faisait se croiser au détour d'un couloir. Il l'ignorait, sa présence et son existence, intensifiant du coup la douleur qui grignotait petit à petit le cœur de la Gryffondor. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer son comportement, une fois de plus, et, alors que passaient les jours sans qu'il puisse noter un changement, si ce n'est qu'une régression de son état, il s'obligea à passer par-dessus sa contrariété et à lui parler.

L'heure du repas approchait et, alors que se vidait la salle commune, Harry l'arrêta, la retenant seule avec lui. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, attendant qu'il daigne parler. Il tourna en rond quelques instants, plus pour trouver son courage que pour laisser le temps aux derniers élèves retardataires de quitter la salle pour le repas. Même Ron et Ginny les avaient laissés, sentant qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans cette confrontation. Il vint finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés, le regard tourné vers elle et une main posée sur son épaule. Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblaient, mais ses yeux demeuraient secs depuis ce fameux jour devant la bibliothèque, inquiétant Harry qui devinait l'ampleur du nœud qui obstruait sa gorge et oppressait sa poitrine.

-Il faut que ça cesse, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas te laisser détruire par une simple phrase de Malefoy! C'est Malefoy, bon sang!

Silencieusement, elle baissa sa tête vers ses mains, lui prouvant à quel point cette phrase, même venant de Malefoy, avait de l'importance pour elle. Harry devina ce qui se passait dans sa tête et se jeta à l'eau, se disant que rien n'était à perdre.

-Même si j'essayais, je ne pourrais pas t'en dissuader, n'est-ce pas?

Elle ramena vers lui son regard, son silence répondant une fois de plus pour elle.

-Hermione, je…

-N'as-tu jamais pensé que les choses auraient pu être autrement avec un peu d'amour et d'amitié? Coupa-t-elle soudainement.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et, avec honte, pencha pour dire la vérité.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Elle hocha la tête, accusant le coup. En vérité, elle s'était attendue à cette réponse, mais en avait espéré une autre. Elle mordit sa lèvre avec hésitation. La tristesse inscrite dans ses iris toucha Harry et il entreprit de rattraper cette bourde volontaire. Son bras enlaça les épaules de sa meilleure amie, se rapprochant du coup d'elle. -Tu sais, Hermione, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Je ne le comprends pas, mais si ça peut faire revenir ton sourire, je vais l'accepter.

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il observa la lueur d'espoir venant d'apparaître dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bruns, tel un animal sauvage qui se demandait qu'à être apprivoisé, attendant avec peu de patience qu'il poursuivre. Elle s'agitait contre lui.

-Vas-y, fais ce que tu dois faire. Fais-le, ou je sais que n'oublieras jamais. J'accepterai sans rien dire les conséquences qui en résulteront.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, mais reprit en freinant son élan d'enthousiasme.

-Mais, s'il se comporte en salaud, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, j'interviendrai qu'importe ce que tu diras pour me dissuader.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de remerciements et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors en courant, se sentant déjà un peu mieux. Il ne restait plus à Harry qu'à se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en la poussant vers Malefoy.

* * *

Elle le trouva à discuter avec d'autres Serpentard à l'entrée de la grande salle. Elle hésita un moment, faillit même rebrousser chemin, mais la voix d'Harry l'accompagnait mentalement en la poussant à retrouver son courage de Gryffondor.

-Malefoy, je peux te parler?

-Dégage, Granger, tu déranges là.

-Malefoy, s'il te plaît, insista-t-elle.

Résigné, il finit par la suivre un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Ça a intérêt à être important, sinon…

-Une soirée, Malefoy, coupa-t-elle avec assurance. Je te demande une soirée. Une seule. Ensuite, je te laisse tranquille. Laisse-moi te prouver que l'amitié en vaut la peine, pour me rattraper.

Il sembla d'abord hésiter comme si accepter représentait une erreur impardonnable. Finalement, lasse de ce masque de froideur qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus lourd à porter, il capitula et acquiesça à sa demande.

-Une seule soirée, Granger, et ensuite tu disparais de ma vue.

-Promis, murmura-t-elle désappointée devant tant de convictions. En échange de cette soirée, je te demande une chose. On oublie tout, notre passé commun, nos différends, les insultes, etc., et on s'appel par nos prénoms. J'ai envie que tu vois le monde à ma façon et de pouvoir te montrer qu'il y a autre chose derrière la vie des Serpentards.

-C'est d'accord, j'accepte, Hermione, répondit Drago, trouvant que la musicalité de ce nom sonnait plutôt bien lorsqu'il le prononçait. Une trêve pour un soir.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, il mit un moment avant de rejoindre les autres Serpentards qui avaient déjà gagné la grande salle, laissant s'infiltrer en lui les perspectives de ce renouveau…

* * *

Drago était assis sur l'un des sofas de la salle sur demande, un verre à la main, visiblement incertain de savoir ce qu'il devait faire dans ce genre de soirées amicales et mal à l'aise. Hermione avait demandé un endroit où elle aurait un salon et une cuisine, à tout le moins. Il n'avait pas fait le tour pour vérifier. Il l'entendait revenir de ce dernier endroit et, dans l'espoir de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise dans cette ambiance chaleureuse, il entama la conversation après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Alors, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares à manger? Tu m'as parlé d'un repas moldu. C'est ce machin fait avec du pain et du fromage?

Aux premiers abords, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la couleur de leur repas, le Serpentard avec protesté avec vivacité, clamant que jamais un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait à toucher à cette nourriture infecte. Agacée par son manque d'efforts et ses préjugés dépassés, Hermione s'était empressée de lui rappeler sa promesse d'oublier leurs deux situations. Ce soir, ils n'étaient plus un Sang-Pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe, ils étaient deux sorciers partageant un repas en toute amitié. Il avait de nouveau capitulé, promettant qu'il se tiendrait bien et qu'il s'abstiendrait à l'avenir de passé des commentaires désobligeants. Toutefois, il trouvait plus difficile que prévu de tenir cette promesse, sa nature de Serpentard voulant constamment refaire surface. D'une certaine façon, il avait provoqué ce moment et se sentait enclin à faire plaisir à Hermione. À se faire plaisir également, en sortant de la pression familiale. Il comptait donc sur l'alcool pour l'aider à gérer la nouveauté, laquelle faisait peu à peu ses effets.

-On appel ça de la pizza, Drago, lui répondit la jeune femme en apparaissant devant lui souriante. Et non, désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne jouerai pas au **pizzaïolo** pour toi. Je nous ai préparé des **spaghettis**,tu vas adorer, j'en suis certaine.

Il s'abstient d'exprimer son scepticisme et lui offrit un sourire. Satisfaite de son attitude, elle laissa traîner son regard sur la place libre aux côtés du jeune homme un long moment avant de finalement s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui lui faisait face, laissant une table les séparer. La situation étant déjà des plus incongrues et le terrain étant plutôt glissant, la moindre faille pouvant les faire déraper tous les deux et briser l'équilibre amical qui s'était créé, réduisant ainsi à néant leurs efforts. Elle n'allait certainement pas en rajouter en instaurant entre eux une telle proximité. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers l'avant pour déposer son propre verre sur la table basse, elle n'aperçut point le regard de Drago où une brève lueur de déception s'affichait. Il aurait aimé sentir la chaleur de son corps à proximité du sien et peut-être même la prendre dans ses bras. Alors que les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à suivre Hermione un mois plutôt menaçaient de remonter à la surface, il s'empressa de les chasser en même temps qu'il chassait la lueur de déception dans ses yeux. Hermione se redressait; il se raclait la gorger nerveusement.

-Alors, commença-t-il, toi et Potter…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, incertain de vouloir s'engager dans cette conversation. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas d'autre à porté de main. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle plissa le front, sa bouche formant une adorable moue intriguée, et qu'elle l'interrogea sur le sens de ses mots, il se vit obligé de poursuivre.

-Vous êtes proches. Je veux dire, vous l'avez toujours été, mais on dirait que le lien entre vous ne cesse de se solidifier avec les années. Et, vu la façon dont il t'a défendu l'autre jour, je me suis dis que peut-être vous…

Il hésita un instant à prononcer les mots qui titillaient le bout de sa langue.

-…que peut-être vous formiez un couple, se reprit-il dans un souffle, si bas qu'il crut qu'Hermione ne l'entendrait jamais.

Sous l'effet de la honte, il baissa la tête, mais la releva aussitôt en entendant l'éclat de rire d'Hermione. Étrangement, celui-ci le fit se sentir un peu mieux. Il sentit ses muscles se décrisper et ses épaules s'alléger. Il se permit même un sourire dépourvut de sarcasmes et d'arrogance. C'était peut-être son rire ou l'alcool qui brouillait son jugement, mais il se sentait soudainement à sa place en compagnie de la Gryffondor.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous, que de l'amitié. Harry est comme un frère pour moi, le rassura-t-elle sans vraiment le vouloir. Si je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans lui, je ne peux l'imaginer avec un amour entre nous.

Drago hocha la tête, un sourire sincère flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Les heures filèrent, le repas également. Contre toute attente, du moins les siennes, Drago avait apprécié les **spaghettis**, en redemandant même. La conversation avait brisé les dernières frontières entre eux et ils s'étaient bien amusés. De retour au salon, chacun dans leur fauteuil, ils se regardèrent un instant, prient d'un incompréhensible fou rire. Le calme vint qu'à revenir, amenant avec lui un silence encombrant. Ce fut Drago qui le rompit, mais à peine les mots eurent-ils franchit ses lèvres qu'il les regretta et voulut les reprendre, souhaitant faire perdurer un peu plus longtemps ce silence qui sonnait finalement comme un répit.

-Pourquoi, Hermione? Pourquoi on est dans cette situation?

-Pourquoi pas, Drago? Rien ne nous oblige à être ennemis.

-Si, tout nous y oblige, rétorqua-t-il avec tristesse.

Un silence s'immisça entre eux, bref, mais suffisamment pour changer l'atmosphère.

-Tu sais comment c'est, Granger d'être seul, toujours seul, même quand des tas de gens t'entourent? De sentir que tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus, mais que tu ne peux pas atteindre ce quelque chose?

Sa voix avait changé, son sourire soudainement disparut pour retrouver cette dureté qu'avaient habituellement ses traits. La seule différence, était cette pointe de douleur qui voulait percer son massacre, mais qu'il s'évertuait à refouler. Le ton de la conversation avait également changé. Il eut peur d'avoir tout gâché, mais elle lui répondit, honnêtement, faisant passer leur relation à un autre niveau. C'était étrange de voir comment en quelques heures seulement, ils en avaient franchis autant. Drago en était heureux, car il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il recherchait.

-Je sais comment c'est, Drago. Crois-moi, je le sais. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est Harry et Ron. Même si Ron est bien davantage qu'un bon ami, il ne me comprend pas entièrement et ne pourra jamais tout accepter de moi. D'un autre côté, si Harry le peut, c'est parce qu'il semble être une autre partie de moi. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il y a encore des frontières entre nous. On ne peut pas tout partager. J'ai besoin de plus, mais je ne peux pas le trouver.

Elle gardait les yeux baissés sur ses doigts. Un élan de tristesse brisait sa voix, mais un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ce soir, elle pensait avoir trouvé. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Mais au même titre qu'un lion, il était bien difficile de garder un serpent en cage. Du coin de l'œil, elle le **matait**, guettant sa réaction. Il restait impassible, les traits de son visage figé dans une même expression. Seule sa main dans ses cheveux révélait son trouble.

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle avait voulu le faire toute la soirée; il l'avait souhaité toute la soirée, mais maintenant que ça se réalisait, elle se figeait face à sa propre audace et il se recula dans un mouvement qu'elle aurait dut interpréter comme de la répulsion. La voix d'Harry, dans sa tête, lui rappelant son courage de Gryffondor, elle rétablit le lien, saisissant ses mains entre les siennes. Il voulut s'arracher à l'étreinte, mais il finit par s'y résoudre, appréciant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait sur ses doigts glacés.

-Et si je te disais que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, Drago Malefoy? Que tu es cette personne, sans frontière que je recherche et que je peux être celle dont tu as besoin? Que j'apprécie celui que j'ai appris à connaître ce soir, que diras-tu? Ça changerait quelque chose?

Il détourna le regard, mais Hermione posa sa paume sur sa joue pâle pour l'inciter à ramener les yeux sur elle.

-Non, Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ça ne changerait rien. Absolument rien…

-Alors, pourquoi?

Il n'y avait ni colère ni reproche dans sa question, seulement une triste incompréhension.

-Bien, Hermione… hésita-t-il avant de finalement plonger. Peut-être que je peux finalement te faire confiance. Tu ferais une bonne amie, plus encore, tu ferais une bonne copine. Mais même si ça me tue, je ne peux pas accepter tout ce que tu m'offres. Je dois le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre qui pourra réellement l'apprécier et le partager avec toi.

-À cause de mon sang? Fit-elle d'une petite voix, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Tu as honte de mes origines? C'est ça, Drago? Encore ces histoires d'éducation qui te monte à la tête? N'as-tu donc rien appris? Et ce soir, qu'est-ce que c'était?

Il avala doucement sa salive. Il observa la larme glisser sur sa joue, incapable d'en détacher les yeux. Il l'avait fait pleurer alors que ce soir aurait dut être une bonne soirée. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux deux. Il était vraiment le dernier des connards.

-Non…

Sa voix était faible, loin d'être convaincante, mais il ne pouvait faire plus. Celle de la jeune femme était beaucoup plus forte, presqu'un cri qui le hanterait certainement pendant longtemps. Il n'y avait aucun reproche, mais il les sentait poindre sur le bout de sa langue.

-Alors pourquoi, Drago! S'écria-t-elle en se levant. Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça si c'est pour fuir ensuite? Ne m'aimes-tu pas aussi?

Il passa un bras autour d'elle avant de répondre, l'obligeant à se rasseoir près de lui. Comment lui expliquer alors qu'il avait si peu de talent à exprimer ses émotions? Toute son éducation lui disait de se replier sur lui-même, mais quelque chose en lui disait qu'il devait s'ouvrir. Il regarda les larmes d'Hermione et comprit alors qu'elle avait le droit à la vérité.

-Oh oui, Hermione, fit-il à sa grande surprise. Je crois bien que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Mais là d'où je viens, ressentir ce genre de chose est interdit. Envers un sang-impur comme envers un sang-pur. C'est trop tard maintenant, j'ai fais mon choix. J'ai appris à te connaître trop tard.

-Drago…commença-t-elle.

Mais il la coupa, ne voulant pas qu'elle l'interrompre.

-Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir un ami avant de choisir ma voix. Même si ça me tue, il n'y a pas de retour possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? Demanda Hermione effrayée.

-Je suis un Mangemort, Hermione. J'ai la marque.

L'annonce avait jeté un silence glacial entre eux.

-Quand? Finit-elle par murmurer sous le choc.

-Il y a une semaine, après l'incident de la bibliothèque.

Elle hocha la tête, accusant le coup.

-Alors pourquoi tu as accepté cette soirée?

Il hésita une fois encore, mais en conclu qu'il avait déjà été trop loin pour reculer. Pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. On le condamnerait déjà pour trahison si cette soirée venait qu'à être dévoiler au grand jour, il n'avait certainement plus rien à perdre.

-J'ai accepté parce que je voulais savoir ce que j'avais perdu. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de venir, tu sais. Même si j'avais fais une promesse. Je voulais savoir quel autre choix aurait pu s'offrir à moi quand je te suivais. Ce jour-là, devant la bibliothèque, tu m'as décidé à dire oui.

La révélation ramena les larmes et la tristesse en Hermione.

-Drago… Je suis désolée… Je suis stupide… Je suis…

-Ne le sois pas, coupa-t-il avec fermeté, et cesse de te **dénigrer**. Tu es merveilleuse, Hermione. Mes choix, je les ai fais tout seul. Maintenant, à moi d'en payer le prix en te regrettant.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

-Alors, si on se revoit, je devine que je devrai te tuer.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il sans entrain, je le devrai aussi…

-Sache, Drago, que, je te le promets, je réciterai chaque jour un **trentain** sur ta tombe. Je ne ternirai pas ta mémoire, quoi qu'il advienne.

Un nouveau silence plana entre eux, doux cette fois-ci.

-Alors, c'est un adieu.

-S'en est un, Granger. Nous sommes nés pour être ennemi, pas pour s'aimer…

Il se leva, amorçant un geste pour partir, mais elle le retient par le bras.

-Tu n'as pas tout perdu, Drago. Si je ne peux pas **saupoudrer** sur toi un peu de poussière d'étoiles et faire de ta vie un conte de fée, je peux au moins te donner une chose avant que la haine revienne s'installer entre nous.

Il releva un sourcil, ne saisissant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu as une soirée pour m'aimer, souffla-t-elle fébrile.

Lentement, elle remonta la manche de son chandail, caressant doucement la marque avant d'y poser les lèvres. Elle la parsema de quelques doux baisers avant d'en tracer les contours de sa langue. Il frissonna, saisissant l'invitation.

-Une nuit pour s'aimer, souffla-t-il en s'empara de ses lèvres.

Il l'étendit doucement sur le fauteuil, ses mains glissant déjà vers le bas de son chandail. Alors qu'il entreprenait de le remonter, découvrant sa peau nue de son autre main, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, les yeux clos, savourant la sensation délicieuse de ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle priait pour que cet instant n'ait pas de fin, oubliant même quel avenir leur était réservé. Elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux de Drago alors que ceux de l'autre main couraient le long de son dos, sous son chandail. Elle frôla ses fesses plusieurs fois, le faisant à son tour grogner.

Ce fut dans le secret de la salle sur demande, que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, ces deux sorciers qui étaient l'essence même de la haine qui divisait les maisons de Poudlard, s'unirent dans un doux frottement de corps. On n'entendait que le claquement de leur peau, mêler à leurs gémissements et leurs halètements. Chaque odeurs, chaque toucher, chaque baiser, tout avait une saveur particulière. Au moment où Drago entre finalement en elle, la faisant resserrer davantage ses jambes autour de lui et basculer un peu plus la tête vers l'arrière, le dos arqué à lui en faire mal, il lui murmura enfin ce « je t'aime » qui titillait sa langue et qui serait dès lors le soleil de ses journées. Ce fut une promesse de ne jamais oublier aucun détail, tant pour lui que pour elle, et de se battre pour survivre dans cette guerre, par amour pour l'autre. Elle lui murmura en retour que lorsqu'il roula à ses côtés, satisfait et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, juste avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, pour se laisser emporter vers le pays des rêves, sa tête bien appuyée contre son torse.

* * *

Drago ne ferma pas les yeux cette nuit-là. Il était incapable de détacher son regard de la vue qu'offrait Hermione, endormie. Chacun de ses mouvements, dans son sommeil le fascinait. Chacun de ses gémissements lorsqu'elle se tournait, le faisait fermer les yeux pour savourer. Ses doigts courraient sur sa peau, s'imprimant de toutes ses formes et de tous ses défauts, les gravant dans sa mémoire. Elle serait son bonheur désormais. Il n'aurait qu'à se rappeler pour retrouver le sourire dans cette marre de sang qui l'attendait sans lui faire envie.

Alors que l'aube était sur le point de se lever, Drago embrassa une dernière fois son front. Comme une réponse ou comme si elle sentait son départ, les doigts d'Hermione s'accrochèrent à son chandail. Il les décrocha doucement, s'attardant pour ne pas la réveiller. Il récupéra finalement ses affaires et s'enfuit sur la pointe des pieds, dans une promesse qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui aurait à la tuer sur un champ de bataille. Alors qu'il allait refermer derrière lui la porte de la salle sur demande, son regard se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

-Une nuit pour s'être aimée, une nuit pour créer mon bonheur… souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Au même instant, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. C'était peut-être le léger claquement de la porte qui l'avait réveillé ou simplement l'absence qui pesait à ses côtés. Il ne lui restait plus que ses larmes et la lourdeur dans son cœur pour se rappeler.

-Une nuit pour être tombée amoureuse, une nuit pour pleurer à jamais, souffla-t-elle portant les draps à son nez pour sentir à nouveau son odeur.


	5. It's All About Us

Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, me voice avec mon toute première songfic. C'est ma première, soyez indulgent. Je sais qu'elle est plutôt mauvaise, je me relis et je m'en rends compte, mais j'ai décidé de la poster quand même au cas où elle pourrait plaire à certains d'entre vous. Merci à ceux qui m'enverront des reviews, je me ferai un plaisir de leur répondre personnellement. Ne dit-on pas que la seule façon de s'améliorer pour un auteur c'est de recevoir une critique du lecteur? Ça ne prend que vingt secondes, vous pouvez dire si vous avez aimé ou non, sans plus, bien qu'une review avec un commentaire soit toujours intéressante. Bonne semaine, à tous, le lundi n'est jamais la journée la plus facile, mais les autres rapprochent de la fin de semaine!

*Note de l'auteur : Les phrases en italique sont celles de Drago alors que celles en gras appartiennent à Hermione. Rien ne appartient, ni l'histoire et les personnages qui sont à J.K. Rowling, ni la chanson, It's all about us, qui appartient à T.A.T.U. Je n'ai fait que le contexte…

_On en a tellement bavé, mon amour._ **Tu te souviens de cette histoire qu'ils refusaient que l'on construise?** _La miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard et le roi des Serpentard n'avaient droit que de se détester._ **Ils étaient jaloux. **_Parce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre un amour aussi fort que le nôtre. _**Pour un autre, je n'aurais jamais brisé une amitié aussi légendaire, je ne me serais pas autant battu.** _Pour une autre, je ne n'aurais jamais confronté mes principes, renié ma famille et mon sang._ **Si ce n'était pas nous, jamais on n'aurait tout abandonné lâchement.** _**C'est notre histoire, c'est tout à propos de nous…**_

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

**Ils dissent qu'on ne peut te faire confiance. Ils disent que tu es un traître à ton sang. **_Ils disent que tu ne mérites pas ma considération. Ils disent que tu ne mérites que le statut d'esclave._ **Ils disent qu'un jour viendra où tu me feras mal. Qu'un jour viendra où tu me renieras pour le mal, où tu m'abandonneras pour une autre. Ils disent qu'un Malfoy ne peut aimer, ils disent qu'un Serpentard ne fait que s'amuser.** _Ils disent que tu es trop bien pour moi. Ils disent qu'ils surveillent mes moindres gestes, qu'à la première incartade, c'est l'enfer qui m'attend._ _**Ils disent qu'on ne pourra jamais bâtir une histoire tous les deux…**_

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

**J'ai plaidé ta cause comme jamais auparavant.** _J'ai discouru sur une ouverture d'esprit que je n'ai jamais eu._ **J'ai frappé un mur et j'ai fondu en larmes dans tes bras, convaincue qu'on ne pourrait vivre notre histoire. Je suis une sang-de-bourbe, je ne suis rien aux du monde.** _J'ai frappé un mur et je t'ai entrainé en cavale, convaincu qu'on pouvait vivre notre histoire. Je suis un Malfoy, le monde est à mes pieds._ _C'est tout à propos de nous, c'est la seule chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais nous enlever._ **C'est tout à propos de nous, c'est notre histoire, c'est notre amour.** _**C'est la confiance qu'en toi je porte…**_

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

_**Dix ans qu'on fuit le monde.**_ **Sale, faible, amaigris, nous sommes. Comment peut-on survivre aussi longtemps en courant à travers les bois?** _C'est l'espoir de notre amour qui nous oblige à s'accrocher. C'est la promesse d'enfin vivre notre histoire au grand jour sans qu'il cherche à te blesser._ **Chaque mot qu'ils prononcent contre toi, chaque doute qu'ils ont de ta loyauté est une pierre qu'on me lance. **_Il y aura toujours des regards pour critiquer nos choix. Il y aura toujours des regards pour dénigrer notre amour._ **C'est un espoir que l'on portera au tombeau. **Laisse-les tomber, ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on brise pour eux notre amour. C'est notre histoire, c'est tout à propos de nous.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us 

**On est fort, on peut courir longtemps. Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut, pour toi j'irai où il le faudra. **_C'est tout à propos de nous, c'est la seule chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais nous enlever._ **C'est tout à propos de nous, c'est notre histoire, c'est notre amour.** _**C'est la confiance qu'en toi je porte…**_

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

**Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'eux. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, qu'on ait peur. C'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on soit effrayé, et que lâchement, on abandonne tout pour reprendre cette vie monotone.** _Ils ne savent ce qu'il en est vraiment. __Ils ne savent ce que la guerre nous a fait souffrir. Ils ne savent pas quelle douleur me hante la nuit lorsque tes pleures me réveil. Ils ne savent ce que c'est que de te voir trembler dans mes bras._ **Ils ne savent ce que c'est que tous ces cauchemars.** _**Ils ne savent pas que jamais je ne pourrai les oublier. Ils ne savent pas que c'est toi que j'ai choisi, mais qu'ils resteront toujours présents en mon cœur.**_ _**Ils ne pas qu'ils m'ont trahis de la pire façon qu'il soit. Ils ne voient pas qui nous sommes. Ils ne voient pas que notre amour sera un jour une légende.**_ _Ils ne voient pas que c'est la paix qui avec nous pourrait naître._ **Ils ne voient pas qu'ils la gâchent à force de querelles.** _Ils ne voient pas que c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours cherché._ **Il faut tenir bon jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. C'est bientôt la fin. **_Bientôt, ils cesseront de nous en faire baver mon amour. Ce soir, tout sera terminé. __**C'est tout à propos d**__**e nous…**_

__

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

**On est fort, on peut courir longtemps. Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut, pour toi j'irai où il le faudra. **_C'est tout à propos de nous, c'est la seule chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais nous enlever._ **C'est tout à propos de nous, c'est notre histoire, c'est notre amour.** _**C'est la confiance qu'en toi je porte. **__C'est l'espoir qui nous guide dans notre histoire, la certitude que c'est la bonne et non qu'une mauvaise blague. J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en moi-même. J'ai confiance que la vie nous réserve le meilleur des chemins. _**J'ai confiance que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras comme ils n'ont eu de cesse de me répéter. J'ai confiance en ta loyauté, confiance que tu ne retourneras pas avec eux. Tu as changé, je le sais. Dix années de perdues, mon amour, mais un jour on nous les rendra. **_Elles ne sont pas perdues, mon amour, je les ai passées avec toi. Même dans la souffrance, c'est le plus grand des bonheurs. __**J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en nous. C'est notre histoire, c'est tout à propos de nous. Ils ne peuvent rien nous enlever, ce sont eux qui empêchent la paix d'enfin éclore. C'est notre histoire, c'est tout à propos de nous…**_


	6. I Still Believe

Je vous présente cette songfic, avec laquelle je suis tombée en amour. Cette chanson, chaque fois que je l'écoute, j'ai vraiment l'impression, que moi aussi je peux y croire. Enfin, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et me plait à la relire également (et bien! c'est plutôt rare!) tant j'espère les voir ensembles, héros impossibles à l'amour. Cette histoire me rappel, que peut-être, c'est réel, que peut-être il y a de l'espoir dans ce monde bien sombre...

**Pairing:** Drago/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, et la chanson est à Hayden (j'ai un blanc...)

* * *

**I still believe **

_-C'est toute une année que nous venons de vivre. Plusieurs ne l'auraient cru possible, mais il semblerait que la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard soit sur le point de s'éteindre. Je ne blablaterai pas plus pour ce soir, constater le par vous-même. Et maintenant, laissons la chance à nos deux préfets-en-chefs, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger, d'ouvrir le bal. _

Dumbledore désigna d'un geste le centre la salle où s'étaient avancés les partenaires. Elle avait posé une main sur son épaule, il avait glissé la sienne dans son dos et leurs doigts s'étaient doucement emmêlés comme si c'était crucial.

_-J'y crois toujours, Drago. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. Et je sais, que tu m'aimeras aussi._

_-Hermione…_

_-Non, Drago. Je ne veux pas que tu parles. Je sais déjà ce que tu diras, que nous sommes seulement amis et que c'est déjà beaucoup. Je sais déjà que tu diras que tu refuses de t'attacher à qui que ce soit, même à moi, que tout ça serait indigne d'un Malfoy et que tu ne pourrais faire autrement que de blesser celle que tu choisiras. Je suis forte, Drago. Beaucoup plus que je le laisse paraître. Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Ne dis rien, ne fait que danser avec moi. Laisse le temps faire les choses pour nous…_

Le jeune homme soupira comme s'il la croyait folle. Et de fait, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait beau l'apprécier davantage aujourd'hui qu'il l'aurait cru possible il y a à peine quelques mois, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Encore moins comment elle pouvait croire qu'il tomberait à son tour amoureux d'elle. Il ne lui avait jamais envoyé de signe ou de message caché. Il n'avait agit envers elle que comme un ami. Il ne l'avait même jamais amené dans son lit ni même fait aucune proposition indécente. Toutefois désireux de ne pas gâcher cette soirée qui s'annonçait parfaite, il se laissa envahir par la musique. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, se tenant droits et fiers, les préfets-en-chefs firent un premier pas sur la gauche, se laissant finalement emporter dans cette première danse harmonieusement, comme si la chanson était en accord avec eux…

_Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see  
I'm the one…  
I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away…_

D'une manière ou d'une autre je finirai par trouver cette voie qui mène jusqu'aux jours éclatants, qui me mène jusqu'à toi. Tu ne peux peut-être pas l'imaginer maintenant, Drago, mais je sais que quand ce jour-là arrivera, ce sera toi qui m'y attendra. Toi qui seras mon soleil étincelant. Je suis une enfant de moldue, j'ai grandi entouré de leurs contes, en entendant tous les soirs Cendrillon et la Belle et la Bête, mes préférés. Je sais que mon prince c'est toi.

_-Et si je n'étais pas le prince, Hermione? Et si j'étais la Bête?_

_-Alors je t'aimerai encore plus fort jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes ce prince._

_- Un Malfoy ne peut que briser des cœurs._

Oh! Bientôt, tu le verras, je suis prête à t'attendre jusque-là. Le chemin vers les contes de fée ne sont jamais des plus faciles, digne des grands jours orageux, mais l'arc-en-ciel qui en naît ensuite mérite que je souffre un peu. Je suis celle qu'il te faut, celle qui te rendra heureux.

_-Oublies-moi, Hermione. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, regardes comment j'occupe mes nuits! Un autre pourrait te rendre plus heureux. Je suis certain que si tu regardais bien, il y aurait des dizaines de prétendants n'attendant que tu leur offres un regard pour s'approcher de toi. _

Je ne renoncerai pas à mon amour pour toi qu'importe si tu essaies de m'en convaincre de mille et une façons. Qu'importe si tu essaies de me blesser en les embrassant une après les autres, en les faisant défiler dans ton lit. Je ne serai pas jalouse d'elles, je sais très bien qu'elles ne représentent rien à tes yeux. Bien moins que moi qui aie sut gagner ton respect et ton amitié à défaut de ton amour. Bien moins que moi qui me battrais pour toi. Non, rien ne m'éloignera de toi, rien ne brisera l'amour qui naît un peu plus chaque jour en moi. Je ne veux pas d'un autre, je ne veux pas d'une histoire sans passion, je te veux toi, je te veux toi mon amour.  
_  
__'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love…_

Je crois en notre destin, je crois qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber et qu'il m'apportera le bonheur. Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'être heureux, d'affection.

_-Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'affection, un Malfoy est heureux en tout temps. Un Malfoy a des dizaines de filles à ses pieds qu'il peut jeter à sa guise sans craindre de se retrouver. Un Malfoy est roi là où il est, que pourrait-il vouloir de plus?_

Cesse de tout rapporter à ton nom! Tu es un Malfoy, tout le monde le sais. Tout le monde sait aussi quelle réputation vous avez. Tu ne pourras pas passer ta vie à jouer, un jour viendra où tu ressentiras le besoin d'obtenir davantage. De te poser dans des bras aimant. Et ce jour-là, alors que tu m'attendras, je marcherai vers toi adoptant ton éternel sourire en coin. Tu te devras bien de t'avouer, à toi, à moi, que j'avais raison. Une fois encore. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre Drago, c'est écrit dans l'Histoire. Regardes les étoiles, je souhaite tous les soirs que l'une d'elles deviennent nous, parce que je crois toujours, je croirai toujours en notre amour…

_I know what's real cannot be denied,  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
It's such a wonderous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong_

Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu sembles le croire, Drago. Je sais que je ne peux nier l'évidence, même si durant un moment je peux me voiler le visage. Chaque fois que tu t'approches de moi, mon cœur s'affole, tu calmes mes larmes mieux que mes propres amis. Ta main sur mon épaule suffit pour effacer mes larmes. Près de toi, je suis en sécurité. Comment renoncer à sourire quand tu me dis chaque matin que tu es heureux qu'on soit enfin devenu ami? C'est tellement merveilleux d'être près de toi, je sais que je ne peux me tromper. Même si tu me crois folle, je continue à croire en notre amour.

_-Alors j'espère que Potter et Weasley seront prêts à te consoler le jour où tu retomberas sur terre. Le choc risque d'être dur à prendre, Hermione. Je te respecte, mais je ne pourrais tomber amoureux de toi. __Jamais. Notre amitié représente déjà beaucoup pour moi._

_Bridge:  
Enough to make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all  
_

_-Tu penses que tu ne peux pas m'offrir mieux, Drago? _

_-Ce n'est pas la question, Hermione. Arrêtes, tu vas te faire du mal..._

Je ne tomberai pas dans la dépression comme tu sembles le croire. Ils n'auront pas à me consoler. Faire des miracles et tout changer. Je suis une Gryffondor, l'aurais-tu oublié? J'ai combattu aux côtés du célèbre Harry Potter, nous avons vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous, des adolescents, alors que d'autres s'essayaient depuis avant même notre naissance. Ne crois-tu pas que je suis suffisamment courageuse pour refaire le monde? Ne crois-tu pas que je suis assez forte pour faire tourner le vent en ma faveur? Pour continuer à croire que le destin ne me brisera pas?

_-Mon cœur t'appartient, Drago Malfoy. Prends-le, et garde-le précieusement, je t'en supplie._

Je te sortirai des ténèbres si tu y tombes et je ferai chanter ton cœur. Je te ferai sortir avec franchise et oublier que tu es un Malfoy. Je ferai de toi mon prince lorsque tu accepteras, lorsque tu auras besoin. L'amour est éternelle, bien plus que les plaisirs de la chair. Quand tu tombes, quand tu reçois de plein fouet cet amour au visage, c'est le meilleur pouvoir de tous, la meilleur sensation qui soit.

_-Je reviendrai vers toi, Hermione. Je reviendrai vers toi si un jour j'en ressens le besoin. C'est à toi que j'appartiendrai si je dois appartenir à quelqu'un. Tu vaux mieux que les autres, c'est certain. En attendant, je garderai précieusement ton cœur, mais si un jour tu souhaites le reprendre, n'hésite pas, je comprendrai et te le rendrai…_

C'est plus que je pouvais en espérer, je me contenterai de ces quelques mots persuadée que j'ai raison parce que je crois en notre amour…

_Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love_

Yes I still believe, believe in love

I still believe in love

Les deux préfets-en-chefs continuèrent à valser quelques secondes encore après qu'ait joué la dernière note, obnubilés un par l'autre, par se dialogue silencieux qu'ils échangeaient au milieu de centaines de gens. Ils les avaient oubliés, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Ils s'immobilisèrent finalement et, après un dernier sourire, ils se retournèrent partant chacun de leur côté. Ils ne se reverraient plus, du moins pas avant un long moment. C'étaient leur promesse échangée, vivre leur vie jusqu'à ce que tout soit indéniable. Jusqu'à ce que le pouvoir de l'amour les ait tous les deux transpercés, ensemble ou séparément. Encore quelques années et Drago Malfoy comprendrait. Encore quelques années et il reviendrait sur ses pas, conscients de ses erreurs. Encore quelques années, et l'adolescent s'effacera pour laisser place à un homme capable d'amour. À ce moment là, toujours elle sera là, au bout du chemin, l'attendant, parce que toujours, elle croit en eux…

_I still believe, believe in love_

_

* * *

_

Si vous aussi vous désirez croire en l'amour impossible que vous pourriez avoir avec votre héros, laissez une review!


	7. Plus fort que l'amour

Et voilà un autre OS, un dramione encore une fois, pour le défi "des idées et des mots" du FOF. Si vous voulez plus de renseignements à propos de celui-ci ou si vous en désirez sur le défi (celui-là où un autre d'ailleurs...) n'hésitez pas à demander! Je me ferai un plaisir de vous éclairer. Pour celui-ci, il fallait utiliser les mots suivants : **Poney**, **rose**, **amour éternel**, **bébé phoque,** **petit oisillon tombé du nid**, **rire cristallin**, **yeux d'un [mettre_couleur] profond, nounours, couettes**, **étoile filante**, **petit pull en laine** et **journal intime. **De plus, il y avait comme condition particulière de ne pas sombrer dans la guimauve et de ne pas nager avec les dauphins. Cet OS étant plutôt sombre, je pense que j'ai bien respecté cette consigne.

N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour le défi, le lien est le suivant: http:/ photo-fictions. forumgratuit. be/ (Suffit d'enlever les espaces entre les mots). Et comme je suis plutôt fière du résultat de l'OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également.

_Cet OS a été revérifié par Lynxeria._

_

* * *

_**Résumé**

_Sous les conseils de Dumbledore, Hermione s'est rapprochée de Drago. Il est persuadé qu'au fond il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend et qu'un peu d'attention pourrait l'aider à prendre les décisions. Pourtant, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, c'est eux qui se font piéger. Hermione se laisse séduire par le Serpentard. Une promesse de mariage plus tard et déjà le passé les rattrape…_

_

* * *

_

**Plus fort que l'amour**

La gifle raisonna longtemps dans la pièce silencieuse. Les quelques témoins baissèrent la tête, s'intéressant à leurs pieds ou à leurs mains plutôt qu'à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Personne ne voulait intervenir et se retrouver mêlé à ce chaos. Elle était seule face à ses grands **yeux d'un gris orageux profond**, face au vide inhumain qui s'y reflétait. Jamais elle n'avait plié devant lui, lui tenant toujours tête, mais le fait de se retrouver au milieu d'une pièce emplie de gens qui ignoraient hypocritement son mal, donnait raison à ses larmes. Elle détourna d'abord la tête, fuyant la peur qu'il lui inspirait, puis ce fut tout son corps qui suivit. Quant elle lui eu tourné le dos, elle releva le menton, fière et orgueilleuse, et traversa la grande salle comme s'ils venaient d'avoir la discussion la plus banale qui soit. Elle l'aurait certainement quitté sans autres drames s'il ne s'était pas lancé à sa poursuite, prenant comme une injure à son encontre sa fuite. Ses longs doigts fins saisirent avec brutalité son épaule et l'incitèrent à lui faire face. Elle résista. Même lorsqu'il la contourna bloquant les mouvements de sa tête de ses mains, elle refusa de se soumettre.

_-Où comptes-tu fuir? Tu m'as promis fidélité, tu te dois de m'obéir!_

_-**L'amour n'est pas éternel**, Drago, les promesses ne le sont pas non plus. Tu m'as trahi._

Elle avait sans succès tenté de camoufler les émotions dans sa voix, laissant à la place paraître les tremblements et l'absence de confiance qu'elle éprouvait face à ses propres décisions. Ne l'encourageant point à regagner son assurance, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer pour créer cet horrible sourire en coin, si arrogant et si craquant à la fois. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent pour échapper à la torture. Derrière elles, dansaient des dizaines de Drago Malfoy, lui criant tous qu'elle avait perdus. Elle n'était pas une sang-pur, elle ne serait jamais la plus forte des deux.

_-N'oublies pas le serment inviolable, Hermione. Rien ne peut l'effacer. _

Le serment inviolable. Elle l'avait presque oublié ,trop préoccupée par sa trahison. En découvrant la marque fraîchement appliquée sur le bras du Serpentard, elle s'était laissée emportée par ses émotions. Il lui avait promis que cette époque de sa vie était terminée et qu'il n'y pensait plus, ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec cela. Il avait coupé les ponts avec son père, selon ses dires, le qualifiant, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, d'ordure qui lui avait pourri la vie. Des mensonges effrontés. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'éloigner du côté obscur, il s'y était même voué corps et âme. Dumbledore avait tort, il n'y avait rien en lui qui pouvait être sauvé. Elle-même avait eu tort de croire en lui. Habile manipulateur, il avait réussi à percer le jeu qu'elle avait si mal joué et l'avait fait tomber dans un piège. Il l'avait séduite et se voyait désormais cernée de toute part, forcée d'obéir à des instincts douteux. La douleur infime mais pas moins poignante qui lui vrilla le bras l'obligea à se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Elle serait toujours là pour lui rappeler ses erreurs et sa stupidité.

_-Je te hais, Drago Malfoy. Jamais vous ne gagnerez, vous êtes pourris jusqu'à la moelle! _

**Un rire cristallin**, énervant du coup, lui parvient aux oreilles. Si Drago ne l'avait pas retenu et si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur, elle se serait retournée. Dans sa tête, elle se voyait déjà en train de tordre le coup de Pansy Parkinson, la sangsue se prenant pour la princesse des Serpentards. Cette seule pensée la soulagea d'un poids et l'aida à faire un pas en avant. Elle contourna celui à qui elle était promise et poussa la porte de la grande salle. L'air lui sembla soudain plus respirable. Elle allait la refermer derrière elle, lorsqu'un pied la bloqua.

_-**Un petit oisillon peut facilement tomber de son nid**, Hermione. Tu es toute seule, Potter et Weasley ne te seront d'aucunes utilités cette fois-ci. Je peux te faire mal à un point que tu n'imagines pas pour te faire céder. Ne tente rien de stupide._

La porte claqua finalement dans son dos, faisant tressauter ses épaules tendues. La tirade que venait de lui adresser Malfoy sonnait comme un avertissement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer. Elle avait le sentiment étrange et oppressant qu'il serait là pour surveiller ses moindres et faits et gestes et pour la punir de ses erreurs, même des plus dérisoires. Pourquoi son cœur continuait-il à battre follement d'amour alors que la peur paralysait chaque membre de son corps? Chassant les interrogations de son esprit, elle se mit à courir, ignorant les appels de ses professeurs intrigués par son comportement, trop pressée de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le mal qui la prenait d'assaut.

* * *

Debout dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, appuyée contre le mur faisant face à la cheminée, les mains à plat contre celui-ci, de chaque côté d'elle, Hermione respirait avec difficulté. Son poignet la faisait horriblement souffrir, rappel de ce serment qu'on lui avait fait prononcer. Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce n'était pas un piège? Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir se dire qu'il l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait accepté de son propre chef. Elle parlait de trahison, mais doutait que s'en fusse véritablement une. Une voix qu'elle persistait à ignorer lui susurrait qu'elle avait consciemment accepté le pacte et qu'elle avait sut que les choses se termineraient ainsi. Elle n'était pas des leurs, ne pensait pas comme eux. C'était impossible, elle était vouée à la cause d'Harry. Harry qui, en compagnie de Ron, se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains dans ses poches, comme gêné d'intervenir. Il avait été de ceux qui s'étaient tu un peu plus tôt lors de l'affront dans la grande salle. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir? La colère la rongeait de l'intérieure, mais elle leur avait si souvent répété qu'elle refusait qu'ils se mêlent de sa relation avec les Malfoy qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de raisons valables au blâme qu'elle leur lançait. Elle était seule, la seule coupable et la seule qui devait subir les conséquences.

_-Hermione, je suis désolé, _commença Harry, _peut-être qu'on n'a pas suffisamment cherché._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une table basse où trônait une pile de livres. Il y avait quelques semaines déjà qu'ils traînaient là, et elle ne les avait toujours pas lus, à peine feuilletés. Que devenait-elle? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir changé au point de renier les livres? Que s'était-il réellement passé ce jour où ils avaient échangé leurs sangs? Ses mains gagnèrent sa tête, se plaquèrent contre ses tempes, et elle la secoua de droite à gauche avec un gémissement. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à se vide qui se créait en elle, mais son esprit avait effacé les détails de cette soirée. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège. Tout ce dont elle pouvait se rappeler, c'était d'avoir prononcé le serment inviolable. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'elle ramenait son attention vers Harry. Elle regrettait d'avoir perdu l'habitude d'écrire en entrant à Poudlard. Tenir un **journal intime** lui aurait été utile tant sur le moment pour débarrasser son esprit des souvenirs encombrant, que pour fouiller dans sa mémoire et comprendre ses échecs.

_Maman, j'aimerais tellement que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me dises que tout va bien aller comme quand j'avais cinq ans. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas de raison d'être effrayée et que papa sera toujours là pour me protéger._

Pour la première fois, elle ressentait de la déception face à ses parents. Ils l'avaient protégé des horreurs de la vie et éloignée de ses peurs alors qu'elle était enfant. Elle avait toujours vu en son père une sorte de modèle de bravoure, quelqu'un qui pouvait la protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi. Même après qu'elle eut prit conscience de l'existence du monde sorcier, elle avait continué à se rappeler de lui comme celui qui viendrait la chercher si elle se retrouvait prise dans une situation impossible. Elle tirait son courage de son souvenir, se disant que si lui pouvait foncer sans peur elle le pouvait aussi. Néanmoins, elle comprenait aujourd'hui que ce n'était que de la fourberie. Il ne pouvait rien dans le monde sorcier, contre la magie noire et contre les problèmes dans lesquels elle s'était enfoncée. Elle était seule, son courage s'enfuyant en même temps qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

_-Il n'y a pas de solution, Harry. Pas d'autres que celle de me soumettre à leurs volontés._

**

* * *

**

**Flashback, une semaine plutôt**

_Comme hypnotisée par les flammes dansantes, Hermione se rapprocha du cercle tracé au sol. L'homme vêtu d'une grande cape noir, le visage dissimulé par son capuchon trop large, lui fit signe d'y entrer. Elle franchit la ligne sans se poser de question. Drago en fit autant de son côté, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle ne put y échapper. Il lui souriait._

_-Je t'aime, Hermione._

_Sa gorge était nouée, elle était incapable de lui répondre malgré ses airs rassurants et les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait de ses yeux. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle voulait être là, un pressentiment dérangeant faisait croître en elle une boule accablante au creux de sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait également, mais l'idée de se serment inviolable pour sceller leur mariage lui laissait un goût amère. Drago n'avait pas eu à la convaincre longuement, elle avait vite cédé à ses suppliques et à ses arguments bien placés. Enfoncée dans un monde **rose**, elle ne captait que maintenant qu'elle était un peu jeune pour s'unir à quelqu'un._

_Ses yeux se promenèrent de part et d'autres de la cave à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Persuadée qu'ils ne comprendraient pas et qu'ils tenteraient d'avorter leurs plans, elle n'en avait pas parlé à Harry et à Ron, se promettant de le faire lorsqu'il serait trop tard pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour qu'ils cherchent à l'en dissuader. Elle regrettait désormais cette étourderie qui la laissait seule avec les fauves. Il n'y avait que deux autres étudiants de Poudlard dans la pièce: Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, servant tous deux de témoins. Quatre autres personnes se trouvaient également là, dont elle ne reconnaissait que la mère de Drago, Narcissa. L'identité des autres lui demeuraient inconnues, ils avaient tous revêtus cette cape trop lourde et trop noire à son goût._

_Ils ne se touchèrent pas alors qu'un homme à la voix basse récitait des paroles dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens, trop distraite par le souffle de son futur époux qui caressait ses lèvres. Elle aurait tendu les siennes qu'ils auraient pu se toucher._

_Perdue dans son esprit embrumé par les interrogations, elle ne prit conscience de l'avancement de la cérémonie que lorsque Drago se saisit de son bras pour l'amener à la hauteur de son visage. Dans un geste sensuel qui la fit frissonner de plaisir, il lécha son poignet et parsema de baiser son bras jusqu'au repli de son coude. Il y frotta son nez déchargeant d'agréables sensation en elle. Malgré ses intentions dans la diminuer, la douleur s'immisça dans son être, lorsque que la lame affutée traça une ligne au-dessus de sa paume. Le sang s'en écoula lentement, Drago y ramena ses lèvres, la léchant de nouveau. Leurs poignets se rencontrèrent et se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre mêlant leur sang de la plus érotique des façons. Un sort plus tard, ils avaient prêté serment et se retrouvaient liés au-delà de la mort._

_Son cœur remonta au bord de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle eut conscience du sacrifice qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre pour sceller le pacte. L'échange de leur sang ne suffisait pas dans un tel contexte. Ils avaient besoin d'une garantie supplémentaire. Un **bébé phoque**, respirant à peine tant il avait été malmené, gisait sur la table entre le grimoire et les chandelles. Elle détourna le regard rapidement, refusant de voir les gestes de l'homme qui récitait toujours ces étranges paroles. La main de Drago se posa alors sur sa joue, comme s'il avait pris conscience de son trouble. Elle se détendit face à son sourire, le rituel tirait à sa fin et il se permit de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autres que de leurs langues dansant avec passion et des bras qui s'étaient refermés autour de sa taille pour aider leurs corps à se fondre l'un dans l'autre._

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

Ils marchaient tous les deux dans les couloirs de Poudlard, côte à côte, paraissant presque un couple normal aux yeux des autres. Personne n'était dupe cependant, ressentant le courant glacial qui les séparait, remarquant leurs mains qui refusaient de s'entrelacer. Personne ne s'attardait près d'eux, jugeant préférable de s'éloigner au plus vite plutôt que d'assister à une autre scène qui les clouerait sur place et leur resterait sur la conscience l'éternité durant. Tout le monde avait eu vent de la violence que le Serpentard avait usé sur Hermione quelques jours plutôt dans la grande salle. Personne, pas même les quelques professeurs qui avaient entendu des rumeurs n'étaient intervenus. Hermione était seule, elle ressentait une fois de plus sa solitude.

Leurs pas étaient menés par une conversation qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu avoir. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'elle devrait aller vivre avec eux dès que l'année sonnerait sa fin à Poudlard. Elle ne prendrait pas le Poudlard express pour retrouver les quartiers moldus cet été, elle le prendrait pour entamer sa nouvelle vie d'épouse.

_D'esclave sexuelle et ménagère._

Mentalement, elle corrigeait chacun des propos détournés qu'il lui faisait part. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi il s'évertuait à sauver les apparences alors que tout le monde était au courant du drame qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Non, elle ne resterait pas avec un homme qui l'avait piégé dans les filets de l'amour pour simplement s'offrir un jouet à exposer devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les autres Mangemorts. Le serment les liait désormais, elle était à sa merci, à celles des autres également d'une certaine façon. Et il lui avait fait comprendre, indirectement, qu'elle serait humiliée et détruite, lentement, pour qu'il en retire le plus de plaisir possible. L'amour n'avait été qu'une illusion qu'elle avait été seule à ressentir.

_-Je n'irai pas. Je ne vivrai pas dans votre manoir, j'ai un appartement, je le garde._

Il ne l'écoutait plus, son regard lorgnant vers une adolescente qui croisait leur chemin. Elle portait un petit pull en laine, si court qu'il dévoilait son nombril et si serré qu'il laissait deviner ses formes gracieuses. L'image laissa croire à Hermione que Drago n'était sûrement pas le genre d'homme à respecter la tradition Malfoy, si tradition il y avait réellement. Il n'était le genre d'homme qui jurait fidélité et s'y prêtait vraiment. À peine les promesses du mariage prononcées, alors même que la lune de miel n'était pas terminé, il était déjà à faire du charme aux autres filles. Elle ne représentait certes rien pour lui, mes les mots s'étaient gravés en elle lorsqu'il les avait prononcé, et elle avait cru que peut-être il pourrait au moins la respecter. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle s'arrêta de marcher sans qu'il le remarque. Elle recula lentement jusqu'à rejoindre l'angle du couloir qui la mènerait à sa salle commune. Elle se mit à courir dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, ses rêves d'enfant la pourchassant sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Elle avait voulu une vie comme celle des contes de fée que lui lisaient ses parents. La Belle et la Bête et Cendrillon lui avaient inspiré de nombreuses scénettes d'amour qu'elle ne verrait jamais prendre vie. Elle avait rêvé qu'on l'aime en retour, qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à donner et qu'on lui témoigne du respect. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait rêvé de violence et d'amour brusque qui l'entraîneraient au-delà des plaisirs de la chair. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait ni l'un ni l'autre.

_-Hermione?_

Ils étaient là tous les deux, à se disputer une énième partie d'échec version sorcier. Un passe-temps dont ils ne se lassaient pas même si tous les deux connaissaient d'avance l'issue du jeu. Ron avait toujours gagné, Harry n'était pas suffisamment doué. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas suffisamment baigné dans cet univers pour avoir les capacités d'y parvenir.

En entendant le portrait basculer, ils avaient tous les deux relevé la tête vers l'entrée. Le plus jeune des deux avaient prononcé son nom avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Inquiétude qui se confirma alors qu'elle leur laissait découvrir son visage.

_-C'est Malfoy, n'est-ce pas?_

Les poings se serrèrent sur la table, Harry se releva, repoussant le jeu et laissant tomber quelques pièces au sol. Personne ne prêta attention au carnage.

_-Salopard, je vais le tuer. Je te promets qu'il paiera, Hermione. On va te sortira de là._

Secouant la tête avec vigueur, elle se jeta sur le canapé où ils étaient installés. Sa tête se posa sur les genoux de Ron. Il était un peu comme son **nounours **grandeur nature. La chaleur de son corps la réconfortait, ses caresses maladroites dans ses cheveux et sur son dos la faisaient soupirer d'aise. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours pleurer dans ses bras lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Si dans les premières années ça avait été Harry qui la consolait, le vent avait tourné et elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec Ron lorsque ce n'était pas coincé entre les deux.

_-Tu m'achèterais un **poney **pour que je puisse fuir? _Murmura-t-elle. _J'ai lu dans un livre qu'ils étaient les seules créatures à pouvoir camoufler notre présence et nous rendre indétectable._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras, Hermione. Je t'en achèterai dix s'il le faut._

Elle sourit faiblement avant d'enfouir son visage contre la chaleur de son torse consciente que cette solution, bien qu'alléchante, n'était pas celle qui lui conviendrait. Les créatures du monde sorcier n'étaient pas toutes immunisées contre la magie noire et elle doutait que les pouvoirs d'un poney puissent rivaliser avec ceux des forces des ténèbres. C'était un animal beaucoup trop pur pour être en mesure de se protéger contre le mal.

Ses larmes silencieuses trempèrent le chandail de son meilleur ami sans que celui-ci ne s'en plaigne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le destin amène Narcissa, celle qui semblait le moins atteinte de la famille, à démontrer un peu de compassion envers elle. Elle avait l'espoir secret de s'en faire une alliée ou de parvenir à s'adapter et se fondre dans la masse. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à leur faire oublier la provenance de son sang.

* * *

Plutôt dans la soirée, elle s'était faufilée jusqu'au cuisine. Les elfes de maison étaient si affairés à nettoyer les restes du repas qu'ils n'eurent jamais conscience de sa présence. Avec discrétion, elle était parvenue à s'emparer d'un couteau de cuisine et à le cacher sous sa robe de sorcière. Elle ne l'en sortie que lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être seule, après que fut tombé le couvre-feu, alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde dans les cachots. Elle l'observa un instant, s'attardant sur son image qui se reflétait sur la lame brillante. Ses traits tirés la firent reculer. Avait-elle autant changé en l'espace de quelques jours? Sa peau était bien plus pâle et les os de son visage saillaient sous sa peau. Trop maigre. Inspirant pour se donner un peu de courage, se rappelant également pourquoi elle se retrouvait là, elle se départit de sa robe de sorcière, ne gardant que son jean et sa camisole.

La lame glissa contre son poignet, trancha la peau là où passait la veine. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa langue pour taire tous bruits qui auraient pu attirer un indésirable. La lame s'enfonça une seconde fois dans sa peau, tranchant l'autre poignet également. Le sang coulait déjà à bon rythme, comme un ruisseau qui se vidait sur le sol. Une flaque ne tarderait pas à se former à ses pieds. Pour être certaine de ne pas rater son coup, elle enfonça la lame dans son ventre, juste au-dessus de son nombril. Son souffle se coupa net. Ses jambes cédèrent. Elle tomba d'abord sous ses genoux, puis, après avoir retiré la lame et l'avoir balancé contre le mur, elle se laissa choir sur le dos. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes et elle serait libérer.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de rendre l'âme, elle se remémorait les évènements de la soirée. Elle était sur le balcon attenant à la salle commune des Gryffondor, avec Ginny et Neville. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter l'ambiance étouffante qui régnait à l'intérieure alors que la fête de fin d'année rythmait leur soirée. Cette soirée marquait également la fin de sa liberté. Elle deviendrait captive du manoir Malfoy où elle serait dressée pour devenir la parfaite épouse Malfoy. Si l'idée l'avait séduite durant un moment, ne nions pas les possibilités et le prestige que le titre entraînait, sans compter la richesse, elle l'avait très vite repoussé aux tréfonds de son esprit horrifiée par la simple idée de vouloir s'allier avec eux. Elle était avec Harry, contre les Mangemorts et leurs idéaux de sang-purs. Elle était une sang-de-bourbe, il ne la traiterait certainement point comme une princesse malgré leurs promesses.

_-J'ai l'intention de pousser Harry à me demander en mariage cet été, _leur annonça Ginny pour combler le silence qui les entourait. _J'ai l'impression qu'autrement il ne le fera jamais et je refuse de le laisser me filer entre les doigts. Si je ne marque pas tout de suite mon territoire, il y en aura certainement une autre qui le fera._

Le côté égoïste de ses paroles donna envie à Hermione de la pousser par-dessus la balustrade. Elle n'avait point envie d'entendre parler de leurs histoires d'amour alors qu'elle était prise avec les siennes. Elle s'abstient pourtant, sachant pertinemment que celle qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme sa meilleure amie, mais qui aujourd'hui lui semblait être une étrangère tant elle lui cachait des choses, ne cherchait qu'à faire la conversation pour se prouver qu'elles avaient encore quelque chose à se dire. L'aînée continua toutefois de se taire, laissant le loisir à Neville de prendre la parole.

_-Il n'y a pas grande chance qu'il t'échappe, il est fou de toi. Mais je ne dirais pas non d'assister à un mariage. Un peu de joie dans ces temps incertains ne nous fera pas de mal!_

_-Quels sont tes plans pour cet été, Neville? Tu retournes chez ta grand-mère?_

_-Oui, mais je n'y serai que pour quelques semaines. J'ai l'intention d'approfondir mes connaissances en botanique. Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis en contact avec un homme au talent exceptionnel et il a accepté de me prendre comme apprenti._

_-C'est super, Neville! J'ai toujours sus que tu serais un grand botaniste. Enfin, depuis que tu t'y intéresses. J'ai entendu des rumeurs, au sujet d'Hannah Abott.. Il parait qu'elle t'intéresse?_

Ginny lui offrit un sourire enjôleur, cherchant à lui soutirer des réponses. L'adolescent à ses côtés rougit et se mit à bafouiller.

_-Peu…peut-être…bien._

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient un moment accrochés au ciel, la détournant de la conversation sans intérêt de ses amis. Peut-être l'avait-elle senti arriver, elle l'avait à tout le moins vu comme un présage. Au même moment, une **étoile filante **était passée à toute allure à travers le ciel la laissant souhaiter un avenir meilleur.

Étendue sur le sol froid menant au cachot, elle avait cru un instant que son vœu avait été exaucé, la mort l'entraînant vers le paradis, mais très l'idée réjouissante s'effaça de son esprit. Une silhouette se profila dans l'ombre, un peu plus loin. D'où elle était, sa vue légèrement brouillée par les larmes, elle avait du mal à voir, mais elle ne douta pas un instant de l'identité de cet être non désiré. Drago Malfoy s'avança de son habituel démarche souple, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il la surplombait de sa hauteur. Hermione sut que son cauchemar ne prendrait alors pas fin. Il la harcèlerait jusque de l'autre côté même si ça semblait impossible.

_-N'oublie jamais, Hermione. Tu m'appartiens, même au-delà de la mort! Je serai toujours là pour t'empêcher de te sauver!_

D'un coup de baguette, il referma les plaies béantes de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de se vider de son sang. Sur elle, il jeta une vieille **couette** dans laquelle il l'enroulerait plus tard. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui susurrant à l'oreille avant de la soulever dans ses bras sans douceur. Affaiblit, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trembler, incapable de s'écarter de lui, prise au piège dans sa cruauté bien dessinée. Si elle ne pouvait même pas mourir, quel enfer allait-elle vivre?

_-Je te promets de prendre soin de toi, amour!_

Le rire diabolique qui accompagne ses derniers mots acheva de convaincre Hermione de sa descente aux enfers. Elle se résolut à fermer les yeux et à puiser au fond d'elle à la recherche de l'amour qui tourbillonnait encore en elle. Sa peur et son dégoût n'avait rien effacé. Ils n'avaient été que pour la convaincre qu'elle devait s'éloigner et se vouer à l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant qu'elle acceptait de se laisser aller, persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait sans sortir avec un équilibre mental intact autrement, elle découvrait en elle une sorte d'excitation. Une emprise que Drago avait sur elle bien avant qu'elle ne découvre la vérité. Elle se souvenait avoir rêvé de violence et d'amour brusque et son ton de voix lui fit de nouveau espérer qu'il révèle en elle une part d'ombre. Peut-être que si elle cessait de lutter et acceptait la voie qui lui était offerte, son cauchemar ne serait pas aussi pénible. Peut-être même qu'il lui témoignerait un véritable amour. Alors qu'elle cédait peu à peu aux ténèbres qui noircissaient une partie de son cœur, dévoilant qu'elle n'était pas la parfaite Hermione, pure et sage en laquelle tous croyaient, la douleur dans son poignet diminua et bientôt, elle put s'endormir, lovée contre la poitrine du Serpentard, sans qu'une décharge électrique se propage dans ses veines pour lui rappeler qu'elle s'était prise elle-même au piège.

Entre deux mondes, elle n'entendit pas le murmure sadique qui s'échappa des lèvres de son époux, un murmure qui aurait très vite effacé ses nouvelles résolutions.

_-Dors, Hermione, parce que bientôt, tu souffriras tellement que tu ne sauras même plus distinguer la réalité de tes illusions!_


	8. La maladie de l'amour

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « allergie» à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Résumer**

Ginny croit qu'Hermione est malade d'amour. Pourtant, elle le nie.

* * *

**La maladie de l'amour**

C'était probablement la dixième fois qu'Hermione éternuait dans les dernières quinze minutes. Alors qu'elle essuyait son nez à l'aide d'un mouchoir sortie de sa poche, elle se mit à pester contre ses maudites allergies qui ne cessaient de la suivre. Elle avait bien hâte que ce termine le printemps pour aider son nez à guérir de l'irritation. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa cuillère et recommencer à manger, elle perçut le regard de Ginny qui la fixait suspicieuse. Elle haussa les sourcils en interrompant son geste, inquisitrice.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Ginny?

-Tu es malade? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant, étirant une main vers le front de la préfète.

-Non, fit Hermione en se retirant, ce sont seulement mes allergies qui ont la mauvaise habitude de venir m'agacer.

-Oh! fit simplement Ginny en se réinstallant sur son siège.

Lla discussion terminée, Hermione revient vers sa soupe. Mais Ginny ne put rester silencieuse bien longtemps. À peine eut-elle porté la cuillère à sa bouche qu'elle la vit se tortiller sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny? Demanda-t-elle finalement exaspérée.

-C'est juste que, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise, je croyais que tu avais attrapé la maladie de l'amour.

-La quoi? Demanda Hermione stupéfaite.

- La maladie de l'amour, répéta Ginny. Tu sais, quand quelqu'un qui t'aime pense à toi, tu éternues forcément…

-Où vas-tu pêcher des idées pareilles, Ginny! Voyons, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a personne qui m'aime!

0Et bien, Drago Malfoy n'a pas cessé de te dévisager de tout le repas.

Intriguée, Hermione se retourna vivement. Elle se sentit rougir quand elle s'aperçut qu'effectivement il la regardait. Elle ramena son regard vers Ginny qui poursuivait.

-… Et j'ai pensé que peut-être, toi et Drago…

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête! S'exclama Hermione un peu trop fort attirant quelques regards curieux. Tu t'imagines que moi et lui, cet fouine stupide, nous pouvions…autant vomir!

Ur ces dernières paroles, elle amorça un geste pour quitter la table.

-Je suis désolée, Hermione, je ne voulais pas…C'est juste… Oh! et puis, zut! Où tu vas?

-À la bibliothèque, tu m'as coupé l'appétit avec tes histoires.

Et Hermione marcha vers les grandes portes, des traces de dégoût encore sur le visage. À peine fut-elles refermées derrière elle qu'elles se rouvrirent brusquement. Deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière et l'attirèrent dans un coin sombre. Elle sourit lorsque des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, laissant s'échapper un ronronnement de bonheur.

-Tu dois arrêter de toujours me fixer comme ça, Drago! Ils vont finir par tout découvrir!

-Je m'en fiche, répliqua l'autre en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Je t'aime, Hermione. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi, Drago.

Ginny avait peut-être raison après tout. C'était peut-être la maladie de l'amour…

* * *

_Laissez une review si vous voulez vous aussi attraper cette fameuse maladie de l'amour! Drago est disponible pour quelques heures!_


	9. Le balai de Drago Malefoy

Bonjour! Troisième OS dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF. Quoi de mieux qu'Harry Potter lorsque le thème est « balai »? J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est simplet, mais j'ai tout de même aimé l'écrire. Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing** : Drago/Hermione

* * *

**Résumer**

Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy et un balai… OS dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF

**Le balai de Drago Malfoy**

Drago Malfoy venait de quitter les vestiaires de Quidditch. Comme bien souvent, il était le dernier, aimant trop prendre le temps de se « poupouner » et de relaxer sous la douche. Heureux d'avoir gagné contre l'équipe de Serdaigle, bien que ce ne fût guère un grand défi, il était maintenant prêt à aller prendre son repas. Il allait se saisir de son balai, qu'il avait laissé appuyé contre le mur de la bâtisse, mais sa main ne se referma que sur le vide. Surprit, il s'empressa de sortir de ses pensées et de jeter un œil sur sa gauche, là où aurait dut se trouver son balai. Rien. Il cligna des yeux, regarda encore une fois, se demandant qui était le comique qui s'était permis d'utiliser ses affaires.

_Que je le retrouve et il passera un sale moment! _

Drago sentait son estomac grogner, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour une chasse au trésor. Il commença à s'éloigner vers le château quand une voix l'interpella :

_-Malfoy! C'est ça que tu cherches?_

Il se retourna pour découvrir Hermione Granger appuyée sur le même mur qu'il venait de quitter, son balai entre les mains. Il sourit l'envie de manger lui ayant d'un coup passé.

_-C'est un beau balai, si je n'avais pas le vertige, je t'obligerais à m'amener en faire un tour!_

Elle passa doucement les doigts sur son manche comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose précieuse et Drago crut défaillir. Elle souriait d'un sourire qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Ses yeux étincelaient. Hermione Granger avait une idée derrière la tête, des envies, et cette idée plaisait énormément au Serpentard. Il y avait quelques jours déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le droit à quelques moments seuls, puisqu'elle était partie en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de s'approcher d'elle et de plaquer, de chaque côté de son corps, ses mains. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard se demandant lequel des deux seraient le premier à céder. Drago choisit de forcer un peu les choses :

_-Si tu cherches un balai à caresser, Granger, je me ferais un plaisir de t'en présenter un beaucoup plus attrayant que celui-là! Il te fera voler sans même que tu es besoin de décoller les pieds du sol. _

Elle fit mine de s'offusquer, usant du balai pour le repousser. En réalité, un frisson l'avait parcourut à l'idée énoncée. Elle n'espérait plus qu'ils ne mettent se plan à exécution.

_-Ne joue pas les prudes, Granger. Tu sais comme moi que tu n'as pas le choix sur la fin de cette histoire. Si tu veux perdre se vertige, il va falloir t'exercer! _

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour succomber au sourire du Serpentard et se coller à lui, lèvres plaquées contre les siennes. Une sensation qui lui avait horriblement manquée. Il la poussa un peu plus loin, entre l'orée de la forêt et le mur gauche des vestiaires, loin à l'abri des regards. La lionne s'empressa d'échanger leurs places, planquant Drago contre le mur et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, cherchant l'ouverture de sa braguette.

_-Hermione…_souffla Drago. _Pas si vite, on a le temps…._

_-Je croyais que j'avais besoin de beaucoup m'exercer? J'en meurs d'envie Drago!_

Il sourit, se laissant aller contre le mur massant les épaules de la jeune femme de ses mains. Il sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes, puis son caleçon suivre la même route jusqu'à ses chevilles. La main de la Gryffondor se referma sur lui au même moment qu'il sentit sa bouche. Un premier coup de langue lui fit raffermir sa prise sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il ne tiendrait certainement pas longtemps!

_-Hermione….Plus vite!_

Elle acquiesça à sa demande, glissa sa main contre son ventre à la recherche des ses tétons. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les atteindre. S'ils avaient été un peu plus attentifs et s'ils avaient choisit un endroit un peu plus isolé, ils n'auraient jamais eu à affronter cette situation. À quelques pas d'eux, sur le coin du vestiaire, se tenait Harry Potter, un balai à la main, la bouche grande ouverte!

_-Harry! _

Hermione ne put que se relever, essuyant la bave qui coulait encore au coin de ses lèvres et Drago n'eut même pas le réflexe de remettre en place son pantalon.

_-Euh…Je….J'avais oublié mon balai!_

_

* * *

_

_Une review si vous auriez aimé être à la place d'Hermione et faire des calins à Drago! _


	10. Du bout des doigts

**Pairing : Drago/Hermione**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Résumé**

Une journée ensoleillée, une cours déserte. Drago ne peut s'empêcher de jouer les exhibitionnistes…

* * *

**Du bout des doigts**

L'après-midi était encore bien jeune lorsque Drago quitta sa demeure, choisissant d'aller traîner dans sa cours pour profiter du soleil. Enfin, c'est l'excuse qu'il avait donné à Hermione lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de passer le balai. À vrai dire, Drago avait de toutes autres envies. Des envies beaucoup plus pressantes.

Sa tête tourna vers la gauche. Personne. Il la tourna ensuite vers la droite. Toujours personne. Ses yeux scrutèrent les arbres avec minutie. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un- Potter, par exemple, qui serait pris d'un autre élan de jalousie- vienne jouer les voyeurs. Drago était plutôt du genre jaloux et possessif envers ses trésors.

Quand il fut bien certain que personne ne se trouvait là, il se tira une chaise juste sous la lumière des rayons du soleil, et il s'y installa. Il attendit un instant, ne voulant point précipiter le plaisir et gâcher le temps qu'il avait devant lui, mais sa résistance ne dura guère longtemps. Il se pencha vers l'avant et _la_ saisit entre ses doigts. Soupir de soulagement. Il les enroula autour d'_elle_, serra fort. Satisfaction. _Elle_ était ferme, juste comme il le fallait.

Doucement, sans rien précipiter, il fit courir sa main de haut en bas. Frisson. L'échine de son dos vibra alors qu'il fermait les yeux et basculait sa tête vers l'arrière, contenté. S'il n'Avait pas peur de la crampe qui finirait assurément par prendre sa main d'assaut, il pourrait effectuer ce geste toute la journée.

Près d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours à l'œuvre, la porte de sa demeure s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître derrière lui Hermione.

-Tu sais, Drago, dit-elle en le faisant sursauter et en le forçant à immobiliser sa main, elle a d'autres utilités que seulement celle que tu la caresses. N'aies pas peur, tu ne vas pas l'abîmer.

Les joues pâles du sorcier ne furent point longues à adopter une teinte foncée de cramoisie. Honte. Il se couvrait de honte. Il déglutit et se leva, prêt à montrer à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Sa main tira. Fort.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'effet de l'appréhension.

-Et bien voilà! Dit Hermione. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux.

Elle détourna les talons, faisant son chemin vers l'intérieur de la maison. Drago ouvrit un œil, incertain. Puis un second. Soupir de soulagement.

Elle était toujours en bon état. La lance n'avait fait que se planter dans la cible qu'Hermione avait fait installer lorsqu'elle lui avait offert son cadeau…

**Écrit en une heure pour la nuit du FOF de novembre, sous le thème 'lance' (avouez que vous y avez cru…). **


	11. Mettre un enfant au monde

Ça aurait dut être écrit pour une nuit du FOF, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le retranscrire. Voilà maintenant chose faite! Bon, pitoyable comme OS, inutile de le mentionner. J'aimais bien les deux premiers, mais celui-là…hum… et bien il s'est perdu en chemin, je crois! Enfin! Je me tais… et je vous souhaite toute de même une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pairing : Drago/Hermione**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

**Résumé**

Des têtes apparaissent dans le couloir. Toutes attirées par les bruits étranges qu'émettaient Hermione. Des cris. Des cris de douleur…

* * *

**Mettre un enfant au monde**

Hermione criait. Soufflait fortement puis criait encore. Son visage en était rouge de l'effort, ses cordes vocales probablement douloureuses et les oreilles de Drago, probablement sur le point de ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre. Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce d'à côté, nerveux. Elle ne lui permettait pas d'entrer, de se tenir à ses côtés. Il la haïssait; elle n'avait pas le droit de le lui interdire. Et pourtant, trop effrayé par elle et ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire s'il désobéissait, il restait sagement de l'autre côté de la porte, la maudissant silencieusement.

Il voulait la faire taire. Plus que tout. Des têtes commençaient à apparaître dans le couleur. Des gens curieux qui le fixaient comme si sa femme était dingue et qu'il en était responsable. Mais il ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Hermione continua de crier. Plus de têtes apparurent.

Drago avait honte. Tellement honte qu'il eut du mal à ne pas cacher son visage derrière ses paumes. Sur le moment, il se convainquit que cette situation à elle seule lui donnait le droit de demander le divorce.

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes, Harry Potter apparut à l'angle du couloir. Il faisait une drôle de tête. Son regard alternait entre la porte et Drago.

-Je venais voir si tu torturais ta femme, Malefoy, mais je voix que je me suis malheureusement trompé, dit-il avec une moue que le Serpentard trouvait pitoyable. Est-ce que Hermione est en train d'accoucher derrière cette porte?

Drago était blanc. Incapable de fournir une réponse. Le silence le fit à sa place alors que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Hermione aux cheveux en batailles.

-Non, elle chante. Et elle chantera jusqu'à ce que Malefoy daigne lui faire un enfant!

Et elle referma la porte, se remettant à crier, au grand damne de Drago et à l'amusement d'Harry qui se tordait de rire aux côtés de ce dernier…

* * *

_Pour tous les gens qui sont pitoyables lorsqu'ils chantent faux et qui laisseront une review! :D _


	12. Pousse, Hermione, pousse

_Écrit en une heure pour la seizième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'souffle'. Pour davantage d'informations, les liens son sur mon profil ou n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions!_

* * *

**Pairing : Hermione/Drago**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Résumé**

Lorsque Drago force Hermione à pousser….

* * *

**Pousse, Hermione, pousse!**

Son souffle était haletant. Rapide. Ses joues étaient rouges. Elle donnait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Elle soufflait, encore et encore, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait du mal à respirer. De plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Drago… je…n'en…peux…plus.

Même ses mots devenaient difficiles. Chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait était hachée, entrecoupées et saccadées. La gorge lui brûlait, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle voulait crier, mais rien ne sortait. Rien d'autre qu'un souffle silencieux.

-Tu peux le faire, Hermione. Tu peux le faire. Continues ma belle, tu peux le faire.

À ses côtés, Drago était toujours serein. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait très certainement giflé. Mais ses mots et la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa main l'encourageait à persévérer.

-Pousse, Hermione, pousse!

Et Hermione poussait. Encore, plus fort, plus durement. Et son souffle se fit plus court. Plus difficile, mais il était bien là.

Et soudain, elle s'arrêta. C'était terminé. Finalement terminé. Son cauchemar prenait fin. Elle s'écroula dans l'herbe, toujours haletante, incapable de respirer normalement. Un léger cri de victoire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Et Drago se mit à rire à ses côtés.

-Ce n'était que deux cent mètres, Hermione! Un peu de nerfs, demain on fait le cinq cent!

Hermione cria de frustration cette fois. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : elle demanderait le divorce. Personne, pas même un mari sadique comme Drago, ne la forcerait à courir tous les jours pour se maintenir en forme!


	13. Pris au jeu

_Cette histoire a été écrit sous le thème "banane" dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, à réaliser en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas!_

* * *

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Rating: T, quoi que j'aurais tendance à dire K+**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Résumé**

Lorsqu'Hermione surprend Drago et Blaise dans une position compromettante, elle clame que les bananes sont beaucoup mieux que lui.

* * *

**Pris au jeu**

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! S'était écriée Hermione avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Les bananes sont beaucoup plus attrayantes et satisfaisantes que tu ne pourras jamais l'être!

C'était en fait un peu de sa faute, il était celui qui avait tout gâché. Il lui avait promis une soirée romantique pour célébrer leur première année ensemble. Elle lui avait même laissé sous-entendre qu'elle était prête à s'offrir à lui au cours de cette soirée. Et il avait paniqué. Oh, ce n'était certes pas sa première expérience, les Serpentards avaient toujours été plutôt ouvertes face à lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voulait bien faire les choses et éviter d'être brutal. Et comme chaque fois qu'il paniquait depuis qu'il était avec Hermione, il avait fait appel à Blaise, le seul à savoir que son apparente assurance était fausse.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait ouvert la porte de leurs appartements communs, Blaise et Drago étaient déjà en plein action. De fait, Drago lui avait demandé de lui apprendre la douceur et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation un peu compromettante aux yeux d'Hermione. De fait, Drago était étendu sur le sofa, Blaise allongé par-dessus lui. L'un avait ses mains agrippées aux épaules de l'autre et l'autre les avaient posées sur sa taille. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une simulation, un exercice technique sans réelles implications, mais pour un observateur extérieur, ça semblait beaucoup plus, même avec les vêtements.

-Salaud!

L'éclat de voix avait atteint les oreilles de Drago, le faisant rougir de honte. Il avait repoussé fermement Blaise, lequel, mort de rire, était tombé sur le sol, et avait bondit sur ses pieds, implorant la Gryffondor du regard.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Non, j'ai très bien compris. J'étais quoi pour toi? Qu'une couverture pour cacher l'homosexualité que tu ne parviens pas à assumer?

-Non! s'exclama Drago dégoûté par l'insinuation. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Non!

Elle ouvrit la porte, mais il refusait de la laisser partir.

-Attend, Hermione! Tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause. Et notre soirée d'anniversaire?

-Tu l'as déjà très bien commencé sans moi, Drago Malefoy! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Les bananes sont beaucoup plus attrayantes et satisfaisantes que tu ne pourras jamais l'être!

Voilà une heure qu'il était assis sur le sol, à fixer la banane posée devant lui et à ressasser encore et encore cette même phrase qu'elle avait dite. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Une banane ne pouvait certainement pas être mieux qu'un Malefoy.

Il en était là lorsque Blaise entra.

-Encore en train de fixer cette banane, Drago? T'en as pas un peu marre?

-Elle a dit qu'elle les préférait à moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce stupide fruit?

-Oh! Alors tu ne vois vraient pas, fit Blaise en éclatant de rire.

-Parce que tu sais toi? Fit le Serpentard d'un ton bourru.

-Réfléchis un instant, Drago. Tu m'as dis qu'Hermione était prête à se donner à toi. À quoi ressemble une banane?

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de dégoût.

-Non! Elle ne peut quand même pas…?

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa pensée, mais le rire de Blaise confirma ses doutes. Il se leva en vitesse et quitta la salle commune des Serpentards et courut jusqu'aux appartements qu'il partageait avec la Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta net devant la porte close de sa chambre, en entendant des voix.

-C'est ça! S'exclama la voix enjouée d'Hermione. C'est parfait! Garde le rythme, maintenant. Oui!

Un éclat de rire s'en suivit et il put entendre la respiration rapide de la jeune femme. Drago fronça les sourcils. Que diable se passait-il derrière cette porte? Ce n'était tout de même pas ce qu'il croyait!

-Oh! Allez, Harry. C'était bien, non? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

_Potter? Mais que Potter peut bien foutre là? Il n'est quand même pas en train de…?_

-J'ai blessé ma banane, Hermione! Je l'ai blessé! Tu es trop brutale, tu veux la tuer ou quoi?

_Quoi?_

-On s'en fou de ça! Répondit-elle exaspérée. Allez, on reprend. Yah!

Scandalisé, Drago posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il découvrit derrière elle. Harry et Hermione se tenait debout sur le lit de cette dernière, décoiffés et les vêtements froissés. Chacun tenait à la main une banane, laquelle était pointée devant eux, droit sur l'autre. Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte et grogna.

-Dégage, Malefoy! Tu as gâché ma soirée, ne gâche surtout pas mon _remake_ de Star Wars!

* * *

_Si tu aimes les bananes, postes une review! (sur l'air de "Si tu aimes le soleil, tape des mains!)_


	14. M'épouserastu si je te le demande? 1

Une idée ridicule, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venue à l'esprit sur le thème « trèfle ». Un autre OS écrit pour la nuit du FOF. J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire un tout petit peu! Bonne lecture!

**Pairing :** Drago Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**M'épouseras-tu si je te le demande?**

Drago Malfoy avait accepté, le matin même, un pari ridicule avec Blaise. C'est pourquoi, il se trouvait désormais à l'entrée de la grande salle, la main de Blaise sur son épaule en guise d'encouragement. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal et qu'elle aurait l'audace de dire oui.

Il inspira profondément, franchit les grandes portes et s'élança tel un courant d'air vers la table des professeurs. Il bouscula, chemin faisant, quelques élèves aux mains chargées de livres ou de nourriture, mais ne prêta guère attention aux dégâts qu'il causa de peur de perdre son courage.

Une fois son but atteint, il grimpa sur la table malgré les protestations bruyantes de ses professeurs. Il fit signe à un Blaise aux yeux brillants de malice et frétillant de plaisir qui s'empressa de lancer un sort d'amplification. Drago ouvrit les bras en croix, pour bien exposer son t-shirt rose où s'affichait une adolescente vêtue d'une robe blanche et lui-même, revêtant un costard noir. Les mots « _épouse-moi_ » s'étalaient juste en-dessous.

_-Hermione Granger! Je brise aujourd'hui notre promesse pour révéler à tous notre secret._

Quelques murmures qu'il ignora s'élevèrent dans la grande salle, surtout chez les Gryffondors et chez les Serpentards.

_-Je t'aime, mon amour, et sans toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens._

Il rendit la scène théâtrale, posant le revers de la main sur le front et un genou au sol.

_-Sans toi, je ne peux plus vivre! Épouse-moi, Hermione ou à la folie je m'abandonne! _

Il ouvrit la main, présentant à la salle entière, non pas une bague, mais un trèfle, symbole de leur amour. Il l'avait, pour la première fois, embrassé dans l'herbe, et au moment où elle s'était relevée, il en avait trouvé un niché dans ses cheveux.

Hermione restait hébétée, assise à la grande table des Gryffondors. Une pluie de trèfles s'abattit sur elle, gracieuseté de Blaise. Son éclat de rire raisonna comme une acceptation, et Drago bondit au sol pour courir l'embrasser, soulager comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa lionne venait d'emplir de joie son cœur.

* * *

_Laissez une review si vous voulez être invité au mariage!_


	15. M'épouserastu si je te le demande? 2

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF. À réaliser en une heure, sur le thème « mouchoir ». Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur le FOF ou sur les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander!

* * *

** Une histoire de trèfle**

Les mains de Drago étaient moites. Il n'avait jamais eu les mains moites de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang! Il n'agissait jamais autant à la légère habituellement. Essuyant continuellement ses mains sur son pantalon désormais trempé de sueur, Drago Malefoy marchait de long en large devant le dortoir des Gryffondors depuis une heure déjà. Il pouvait l'entendre d'où il était et ça ne faisait que le rendre encore plus nerveux.

-C'est ta faute! Maugréa-t-il pour la énième fois en jetant un regard appuyé à Blaise, lequel était assis par terre, appuyé contre le mur.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire, franchement amusé par l'attitude de Drago.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, moi! C'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot, tout seul, comme un grand!

Drago s'arrêta de marcher et se planta devant Blaise, furieux. Il profita de l'instant pour essuyer une fois de plus ses mains.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas lancé ce paris stupide, on n'en serait pas là!

-Si je ne t'avais pas lancé ce paris stupide, reprit Blaise avec un sourire, vous seriez encore à vous bécoter au fin fond des cachots après le couvre feu et à vous insulter à tour de bras durant la journée.

Drago grogna et reprit ses cents pas. Il avait dut mal à l'admettre, mais effectivement, cette histoire de mariage avait fait avancer leur relation. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à l'instant où il l'avait entendu prononcer ce oui aussi significatif. Mais voilà, Dumbledore leur avait accordé une soirée pour célébrer leur mariage. Il ne leur restait que deux heures avant le début de la cérémonie et Hermione était toujours enfermée chez les Gryffondors en train de pleurer. Il pouvait l'entendre se moucher encore et encore. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que paniquer, persuadé qu'elle avait changé d'avis et ne voulait plus l'épouser.

Pour la énième fois, Drago s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa doucement.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi. Il faut qu'on parle. Toujours que des sanglots. Aucun bruit de pas.

-Hermione, je t'aime. S'il te plaît, continua-t-il la voix brisée par la douleur.

Le portrait bascula finalement, au grand soulagement du Serpentard, laissant se révéler une Gryffondor en pyjama, aux yeux bouffis par les larmes, et à côté de laquelle trônait une énorme pile de mouchoirs.

Impuissant à lui rendre le sourire, Drago fit un pas à l'intérieur de la salle, mais ne s'approcha pas d'elle, arrêté par son regard furieux.

-Comment as-tu osé, Drago! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça! Comment veux-tu que les gens croient qu'on s'aime vraiment, maintenant? Tu as tout fichu en l'air!

Il cligna des yeux, incertain de ce dont elle parlait.

-Écoute, Hermione. Si tu parles de la façon dont je t'ai demandé en mariage, je croyais…

Hermione prit un autre mouchoir, essuya son nez et l'interrompit.

-Je te parle des trèfles, Drago! Des trèfles verts qui décorent la grande salle! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, ils auraient été rouges!

* * *

_Bon, j'ai un peu merdé sur la chute, et ça n'équivaut pas l'OS précédent, mais j'essaierai d'en écrire un autre histoire de boucler la boucle parce que là, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est inachevé._


	16. Les bras d'une mère

_Écrit par la nuit du FOF de janvier 2012, en une heure, sous le thème 'courbe'. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, le lien est sur mon profil…_

* * *

**Pairing : **Drago/Hermione

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Résumé**

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse rendre un Serpentard beaucoup moins Serpentard qu'il ne l'est en réalité…

* * *

**Les bras d'une mère**

Une courbe. Aux yeux de Drago, c'était l'une des plus belles merveilles du monde. Cette courbe le fascinait, au point qu'il en perde sa façade habituelle de Serpentard froid et arrogant. Lorsqu'il la regardait, il ne pensait même plus à insulter Potter, point plus qu'il ne disait à sa femme qu'il ne l'aimait. Il ne demandait plus de sexe non plus, il n'y avait que cette courbe qui existait. Il pouvait passer des heures à la regarder, en admiration, à la caresser d'une main douce et aimante. Il la voulait, il voulait cette courbe. Il voulait la faire fusionner avec son propre corps. Lorsqu'il s'en dormait le soir, c'était la tête posée sur cette courbe, si ronde et si confortable. Il s'y sentait en sécurité, comme s'il était de retour, enfant, dans les bras de sa mère disparut.

S'en était presque devenu une obsession. Drago voulait cette courbe.

Et quand l'enfant est né et qu'Hermione perdit tout de cette courbe qui avait fasciné Drago, ce dernier, oubliant à quel point il détestait les pleurs trop fréquents du petit être qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit, s'empressant de quémander partie de sexe après partie de sexe. Ce n'était pas son plaisir qu'il recherchait comme ça aurait été le cas quelques mois plutôt encore, ce n'était pas non plus une façon de relaxer de toute la pression que le nouvel enfant lui mettait sur les épaules, comme le disait la croyance populaire. Non, ce que voulait par-dessus tout Drago Malefoy, c'était de remettre au plus vite Hermione enceinte pour pouvoir apprécier de nouveau cette courbe qui lui allait si bien.

Déjà, il prévoyait la garder dans cet état jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours…

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et peut-être que Drago Malefoy se décidera à vous faire un enfant pour devenir en admiration devant vous! _


	17. Brûler jusqu'à incendier tes cendres

_J'ai refais de ce two-shot un seul OS, puisque ça semblait porter à confusion pour plusieurs qu'il soit le seul à être en deux parties... (moui...bon, c'était précisé aussi qu'il y avait deux parties...) M'enfin, le revoilà, dans un seul OS..._

* * *

_Cette histoire à été écrite dans le cadre du troisième défi « Photo-fic » du FOF. Pour plus d'informations concernant ce dernier, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP, je serai heureuse de vous informer. Vous pouvez voter pour votre défi préféré sur le FOF. [Et là je ne dis pas ça pour que vous votiez pour moi! Il y a d'autres auteurs talentueux qui y écrivent…]_

* * *

**Pairing: Drago Malfoy/Hermione Granger**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Résumé**

Le temps lui était compté. Lui qui avait toujours su, doutait alors du chemin à prendre. Il doutait dans un très mauvais moment…

* * *

**Brûler jusqu'à incendier ses cendres**

Dans les rues de Londres, marchait un jeune homme perdu, pas tant d'un point de vue géographique qu'émotionnel. Son père lui avait annoncé qu'il rencontrerait le Lord ce soir là. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue peu passante, frottant un moment le trottoir du bout de son pied. Était-il prêt? Tout le monde le pensait, il avait fait ses preuves. Deux semaines auparavant, il aurait été d'accord. Il avait, après tout passé les derniers mois à revendiquer que l'évènement n'arrive pas plus vite. Aujourd'hui, il doutait que se soit la bonne solution. Il sortit de ses poches ses mains, et remonta la manche gauche de son veston. Il caressa sa peau laiteuse et ses veines saillantes, restant de marbre au contact glacé. Il était pris d'un soudain sentiment de nostalgie prématuré. Ce soir, son bras vierge recevrait la marque des ténèbres. Marque qui le garderait prisonnier jusque dans son tombeau, qui réduirait à néant ses possibilités. Il avait été éduqué pour obéir et la désirer, mais dans les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, il avait commis un acte qu'on lui avait toujours refusé : Drago Malfoy était tombé amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Il rebaissa sa manche et remit ses mains au chaud, dans ses poches. Il tourna au hasard au coin d'une rue, s'enfonçant encore plus au cœur de Londres. Il ne prêta aucune attention au contraste flagrant des bâtiments délabrés et de ces autres éclatants qui retenaient toute l'attention. Il était préoccupé. Préoccupé par ce que les gens de son monde appelleraient une trahison. Préoccupé par le châtiment qu'il subirait si le Lord et son père venait à découvrir le sentiment qui fleurissait en lui. Préoccupé par le châtiment qu'il lui ferait subir à elle pour avoir osé souiller les pensées de l'une de leurs recrues les plus prometteuses. C'était mauvais, il en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en question son appartenance aux côtés des ténèbres.

Il n'avait rien prévu, n'avait même pas vu la tornade arriver. Il avait seulement réalisé qu'elle représentait quelque chose pour lui. Que la pureté du sang n'était pas tout et qu'il pouvait avoir des liens amicaux à l'extérieur du cercle fermé que formait les sang-purs. Ce n'était pas vrai dans tous les cas, la plupart restait des crétins, mais il en était venu à accepter l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir quelques exceptions. Granger était l'une d'elles.

Drago s'arrêta devant une boutique close, une boutique délaissée aux vitrines vides. Quelque chose l'y avait attiré. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à son reflet, et il tenta de se sonder. Il était lâche comme la majorité des Serpentards, il ne pouvait le nier. Devant le maître, ils se prosternaient tous et il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il était séduisant également, riche et charismatique. Il attirait les filles faisant d'elles des coups d'un soir sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'ennuyer à les charmer. Son mariage avec Astoria avait été prévu avant même qu'il atteigne ses trois ans et le contrat passé entre leurs parents stipulait qu'il n'y avait aucune cause possible d'annulation.

Cet après-midi là, alors que sa vie n'était plus qu'à un fil de basculer et que Drago savait que les prochaines heures seraient cruciales, il regarda son reflet et vit autre chose que le beau gosse dont il se complaisait chaque matin. Il en vint même à formuler à voix haute des interrogations qui ne l'avaient pourtant jamais inquiété. Souhaitait-il réellement être à jamais perçu comme le lâche n'ayant pas été capable de tourner le dos à des idéaux qui ne lui appartenaient pas entièrement? Souhaitait-il vraiment être cet homme marié à une femme sans amour pour une vie déjà planifiée et être réduit à la tromper pour satisfaire ses envies? Souhaitait-il vraiment reprendre l'image de son père et de tous les hommes Malfoy qui l'avait précédé?

Sans réponses à ses questions, Drago se remit à déambuler, s'éloignant de plus en plus des lieux qu'il connaissait. Il ferma les yeux à demi, laissant des vagues de souvenirs chercher leur place dans son crâne. Il regarda sa montre et sa mâchoire se crispa : il ne lui restait plus que deux heures et la voix d'Hermione Granger refusait de se taire dans son esprit. Elle voulait qu'il la remarque.

Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent deux mois en arrière, là où ses convictions avaient pour la première fois commencé à s'ébranler. Ils étaient alors en octobre. La septième année était bien entamée à Poudlard et, avec Dumbledore qui refusait de cesser de croire en lui, il s'était retrouvé, à son plus grand bonheur, avec le badge de préfet-en-chef. Bémol à sa joie, sa colocataire pour l'année n'était nulle autre que cette peste de Gryffondor, cette miss-je-sais-tout. Le premier mois avait été relativement tranquille : ils s'ignoraient la plupart du temps et s'insultaient lorsque se présentait l'occasion. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans cette routine satisfaisante, mais il ne fallut qu'un seul geste pour que tout vole en éclat.

_Les pieds posés sur la table, la tête enfoncée dans le dossier du fauteuil aux reflets argentés et les bras posés avec classe sur les accoudoirs, le jeune Serpentard était concentré sur une lettre que le hibou familial venait de lui porter. Le moment que son père et lui avait attendu, mais celui que Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de redouter caché dans les replis de la jupe de sa mère, était arrivé. Le Lord lui proposait une mission, une sorte d'épreuve, ou plutôt, lui en imposait une. Il était clairement mentionné que seul sa mort pourrait le soustraire à sa réalisation. Son succès l'entraînerait à être reçu parmi les rangs des fidèles Mangemorts. Dans le cas contraire, un échec de sa part entraînerait de sévères représailles non seulement envers lui, mais également envers sa famille. Lucius indiquait à la fin du message, en majuscule pour être certain que ses mots ne soient pas oubliés, que Drago avait tout intérêt à réussir ou il se chargerait personnellement de le lui faire regretter. _

_Il en était à sa deuxième relecture et songeait au « comment » il pourrait mener cette épreuve à terme sans subir trop de dommages. Il ne sentit pas la tête de lion fouineuse se pencher au-dessus de son épaule et lire les mots au même rythme que lui. _

_-Oh! Drago…. Il faut que tu en parles avec Dumbledore. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ces horreurs, il peut t'offrir la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_Il avait bondit sur ses pieds, laissant tous ses muscles se crisper et la rage se faufiler dans ses veines. Il lui offrit un regard qui aurait fait reculer n'importe lequel des courageux Gryffondor. Elle fit trois pas mal assurés vers l'arrière, bascula contre un fauteuil, s'y retrouva assisse malgré elle. Paralysée par la peur, elle n'arrivait pas à se lever et le laissa s'approcher d'elle, une proie offerte au vautour. Elle le vit se pencher sur elle, serrant toujours sa lettre entre ses doigts aux jointures blanches. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus, ramenant ses genoux vers elle pour se recroqueviller. Il la maintenait prisonnière, elle sentait ses mains posées de chaque côté du dossier. Même le ton de sa voix lui fit regretter de s'en être mêlé. Si tranchant que même l'acier ni aurait survécu. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Granger? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de recevoir la marque? Que ça ne m'amuserait pas de faire souffrir une sale peste comme toi? Ne t'approches plus JAMAIS de mes affaires ou ça ne sera pas qu'un simple avertissement qui te sera servi. _

_Il ne s'attarda pas et quitta leur salle commune. Il laissait derrière lui une lionne tremblante de peur, mais tout de même déterminée. _

_Les jours passèrent et Hermione revint plus d'une fois à la charge. Elle ne chercha pas à le raisonner, consciente qu'elle ne se ferait que du mal. Elle ne l'insultait plus ne répondant même plus à celles qui lui lançaient, cherchant seulement à lui faire la conversation comme elle le ferait à un vieil ami. Il l'ignora pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, alors qu'il était épuisé et à bout de nerfs, il n'en puisse plus. Il l'avait regardé avant de lui demander si elle arrêterait de lui casser les oreilles s'il acceptait de l'écouter. Elle avait acquiescé, alors il lui donna dix minutes de son temps. Dix minutes qui devinrent une heure. C'est ainsi que tout commença. Il découvrit une personne sympathique et à la conversation intéressante qui lui apportait grandement. Alors chaque soir, il prenait une heure pour s'asseoir avec elle devant le feu et bavarder. Une sorte de trêve qui leur faisait le plus grand bien. Ils ne parlèrent jamais de sa mission ou de sa famille, elle avait très vite appris qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet tabou. _

_Cela lui avait pris plus d'un mois avant de comprendre. Il n'avait saisit que deux semaines plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit-là, se tournant encore et encore, passant de longs instants à observer le plafond. Ça avait été une journée particulièrement difficile pour Poudlard. Une autre journée où Potter avait mis sa vie en danger. Et il l'entendit crier son nom dans son sommeil. Harry. Une sensation bizarre s'était emparée de son ventre, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il avait voulu aller la prendre dans ses bras, allé la consoler. Il ne supportait pas ce bruit de larmes qu'il entendait faiblement. Mais il ne fit rien, il resta allonger dans son lit, attendant que passe le temps et qu'apparaisse le matin. Des heures qu'il utilisa à analyser ses sentiments. C'est cette nuit-là qu'il su, hors de tous doutes, qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé, qu'il était tombé amoureux. _

_Cette constatation avait sonné la fin de leur relation, de leurs conversations. Il s'était remis à la fuir, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Il la voyait de loin dans les couloirs et voulait s'en approcher, sans jamais le faire. Il l'entendait rire avec ses amis et désirait ardemment être celui avec qui elle riait. Toute sa vie, il s'était laissé guider par sa lâcheté…._

Drago resserra les pans de son veston, désireux de garder le peu de chaleur qu'il lui restait. L'hiver était arrivé si vite, il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. En avait-il seulement eu le temps? Il avait été tellement occupé à gérer ses problèmes de Mangemort que tous le reste était passé au second plan. Même ses études. S'il n'avait pas été aussi brillant, ses notes auraient pu chuter dangereusement. Il croisa un solitaire probablement aussi perdu que lui. Un moldu lui sembla-t-il. Ou un Cracmol, encore pire. Il grimaça de dégoût et accéléra le pas. Respirer l'air de ce quartier délabré lui donnait d'étranges idées. Il s'engagea dans un chemin entre deux bâtiments, lorsqu'il vit qu'un groupe avait élu résidence sur le pavé d'un ancien dépanneur. Des sans-abris à en juger par leurs accoutrements. Les Malfoy ne se mêlaient pas à ces gens là. Les Malfoy ne croisaient même pas le chemin de ces gens là.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses doutes. Il avait besoin de savoir. S'assurant qu'il était bien seul, le contraire l'aurait étonné, il transplana. Il n'hésita pas sur l'endroit : la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle était assise à une table du fond, songeuse, l'air de réfléchir aux idées dont elle remplirait son parchemin. Elle ne sembla même pas avoir conscience des voix trop fortes de ceux qui l'entourait. Le bout de sa plume était appuyé sur ses lèvres; d'où il était, il pouvait voir les taches d'encre sur le bout de ses doigts. Il eut un faible sourire. Il aurait pu rester là longtemps à la regarder travailler si seulement il avait eu du temps. Elle n'était pas belle, ça non. Elle n'était pas l'une de ces filles qu'il aurait mises dans son lit. Elle était juste… Hermione Granger. Un aura indéchiffrable et pourtant attirant brillait autour d'elle. Il avança, elle s'était mise à écrire. Il entendait le grattement caractéristique de la plume sur le parchemin. Nouveau demi-sourire. Elle ne changerait donc jamais. Ce genre de réflexion avait le don de lui donner un peu de joie.

Il aurait pu se prendre une chaise et s'asseoir à ses côtés au lieu de quoi il resta debout. Elle n'eut conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'il émit un raclement de gorge en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Pas de sourire ni plus d'éclats dans ses yeux. Un froncement de sourcils. Une moue suspicieuse. Elle abandonna sa plume sur la tête, croisant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

_-Drago! Tu es fou! Tu ne devrais pas être là, on pourrait nous voir!_

_-Viens, il faut que je te parle. C'est urgent. _

Il lui tendit la main laquelle elle fixa sans la saisir. Tout dans son visage marquait son hésitation. Énervé, Drago s'empara avec un peu trop de brusquerie de son bras et transplana jusqu'à leurs appartements communs sans se soucier des regards et des rumeurs que sa présence auprès d'Hermione avait suscité.

Il la laissa s'asseoir, lui tourna le dos un moment. Était-ce une bêtise? Devait-il reculer et oublier ces histoires? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Une inspiration plus tard, il s'était installé face à elle et se lançait :

_-Cette gentillesse envers moi, Hermione, c'était quoi?_

Pas de préambule, juste une question lancée de but en blanc qui la surprenait.

_-De quoi tu parles? _Marmonna la jeune femme en baissant brièvement le regard. _C'était de la gentillesse, rien de plus. _

_-J'ai besoin de savoir, Hermione. Sois honnête. Ce n'était que de la pitié envers un fils de Mangemort condamné? _

_- Drago… Tu ne pourrais pas simplement penser qu'on puisse être gentil avec toi parce qu'on t'apprécie sans chercher de mauvaises intentions derrière chaque parole? _

Une supplique déguisée. Qu'elle ne lui dise pas tout lui donnait encore plus envie de savoir. Pourquoi cachait-elle soudainement son visage derrière ses cheveux ? Le corps de Drago Malfoy se tendit, il sentait son sang appeler le sang. Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais s'énerver contre une femme, qu'il fallait être patient avec elles et les écouter. Dans le moment présent, les enseignements paternels semblèrent bien loin alors que le désir de lui arracher les mots par la légimancie était au plus fort.

_-C'en était, Hermione? Ne me ménage pas par bonté, tu n'arriverais pas à me faire aussi mal que les doloris. _

C'était faux, ils le savaient tous les deux. Aussi dur que soit le cœur des Malfoy, celui de Drago avait flanché durant les dernières semaines et elle pouvait désormais l'atteindre.

_-Drago…je ne dirais pas les choses comme ça. Tu pousses un peu loin._

_-Hermione?_

Il l'observait, interrogateur, la rendant visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Il voulait qu'elle sente la pression.

_-Harry…Harry m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi après que je lui aie raconté pour la lettre. Il avait peur que tu commettes une bêtise. _

_-Alors, c'était faux…_

_-Non! _

Son « non » était si faible. C'était la première gifle, celle qui ferait sans doute le plus mal. Ainsi, on en revenait à Potter. Toujours à Potter. Dans un élan de jalousie malsain, il se surprit à prier pour que ce dernier ne s'en sorte pas indemne de la guerre. Ses doigts glacés rencontrèrent la joue d'Hermione qui le fuyait toujours. Il ramena le visage vers lui, étonné d'y lire autant de tristesse.

_-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Hermione? _

_-Non. _

Il déglutit. Un « non » insufflé avec beaucoup plus de force que le précédant. La deuxième gifle. Il sentait déjà la faille s'insinuer dans son cœur. Un autre pas vers l'avant l'amena au bord du gouffre. Son équilibre était de plus en plus précaire.

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour?_

Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Ses lèvres formaient des suppliques silencieuses, elle ne voulait pas répondre. Drago s'était engagé sur un chemin qui les blessait tous les deux. Il réitéra sa question, elle ne devait pas mentir :

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour, Hermione?_

_-Non. _

Au moment où il avait eu le droit au premier non, il avait su qu'il l'entendrait à nouveau. Il n'avait toutefois pu s'empêcher de demander et d'entretenir l'illusion qu'elle puisse l'aimer, peu importe ses bêtises et ses choix futurs. Il s'était trompé. Le lion et le serpent ne pourraient jamais s'éprendre l'un de l'autre. C'était contre nature. Elle le regardait avec tant de tendresse qu'il eut peur de flancher. De poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour se soustraire à ses larmes et de réclamer de douces caresses dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'elle l'aurait fait et la douleur n'en fut que plus vive. Trahison.

Alors en lâche, il s'échappa une fois de plus de ses problèmes et transplana, conscient qu'il mettait peut-être les pieds à Poudlard pour la dernière fois. Quoi qu'il advienne, son futur risquait d'en être chamboulé. Le décor changea, il se retrouva devant les grandes portes qui menaient au manoir Malfoy. Il parcourut chacune des pièces peut-être plus pour se reconstruire un masque de résistance que par réelle recherche et s'arrêta dans la bibliothèque. Son père était là, prenant des notes sur ce qui lui semblait être un vieux manuel de magie noire.

_-Drago! En quoi me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Des inquiétudes?_

Il avait posé sa plume, puis refermé son livre. Son menton était fièrement relevé et ses mains s'étaient jointes en prière. Drago hésita encore un moment, se demandant une dernière fois s'il faisait le bon choix.

_-Je suis prêt, père. _

_**Prêt à jeter mon âme en enfer…**_

* * *

_[...]_

* * *

**Deuxième partie- J'aurais dut dire peut-être**

_« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Hermione? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour? »_

_« Non. »_

* * *

Elle n'aurait normalement pas dut être atteinte par ses questions. Elle aurait dut y rester froide ou, à la limite, n'y trouver qu'un peu de compassion. Il n'était après tout qu'une mission sans laquelle ils n'auraient jamais eu à converser autant. Mais également sans laquelle ils n'auraient jamais à se connaître. C'était là tout le problème d'Hermione. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, elle avait appris à _le_ connaître. Pour Hermione, Drago Malefoy avait toujours été un garçon arrogant et hautain, un enfant gâté qui avait encore beaucoup à prendre en maturité. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Si ses impressions s'étaient révélées en partie véridique, le Serpentard était également courageux à sa façon. Elle comprenait désormais qu'il n'avait pas eu l'enfance facile qu'elle lui avait imaginée et qu'il avait également ses blessures qui n'avaient pas cicatrisées. Et puis, elle s'était laissée emporter par leurs discussions, les appréciant même plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dut. Si ça n'avait été que ça, jamais Hermione aurait été autant troublée par les paroles du jeune homme. Mais voilà, la dernière image que lui avait laissé Drago de lui avant de disparaître s'était ancrée dans ses souvenirs et elle n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher, puisqu'avec elle revenait _ses_ questions. Un regard vide, inexpressif, et un visage fermé à toutes émotions. Elle avait pourtant bien perçut la douleur dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle pourrait l'aimer un jour. Il était un Malefoy, avait reçu l'éducation stricte des sang-purs qui ne devaient jamais montrer ce qu'ils éprouvaient peu importe les circonstances. Drago avait flanché un instant, mais il s'était vite reprit. Ça n'empêchait pas Hermione de savoir qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait été atteint par son déni. Ce n'était pas une farce, ce n'était pas un jeu, ce n'était pas qu'une simple mission. Elle avait blessé quelqu'un et tant bien même était-ce Drago Malefoy, ce vil Serpentard voué à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Hermione en était troublée. Elle avala de travers à cette pensée, sa main agrippant le fauteuil et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le tissu, incertaine de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle se sentait bouleversée, comme si tout ce renversait encore et encore à l'intérieur d'elle et que son monde s'était lentement détaché, la faisant basculer dans un autre beaucoup plus sombre et emplit de doutes. Comme elle connaissait Drago, ou plutôt comme elle avait appris à le connaître durant tous ces mois qu'avait duré la « farce », il allait certainement commettre une bêtise. Et personne ne serait là pour l'en empêcher. Le cœur de la Gryffondor se tordit douloureusement. De la pitié. Elle se dégoûtait d'éprouver de la pitié envers cet homme; elle-même n'aurait pas voulu en attiser si elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation. Chassant tout ce qui la reliait encore à Drago Malefoy, Hermione secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, envoyant valser ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Elle se leva promptement, quittant rapidement ses appartements remplis de souvenirs qui la faisaient douter. Elle avait un rapport à faire à Harry et elle savait que si elle tardait trop il lui en voudrait.

* * *

-Alors, tu crois que Malefoy est une menace pour nous? Lui avait demandé Harry en reprenant ses cents pas dans ce qui avait jadis été le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Elle lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, n'omettant pas même les questions pourtant gênantes que lui avait posé le Serpentard et les réponses impitoyables qu'elle avait données. Elle avait confiance en Harry et savait qu'il ne ferait pas mauvaise interprétation de la situation, qu'il ne porterait aucun jugement. Il y avait toutefois une chose qu'elle avait préféré garder pour elle dans l'immédiat et c'était son état d'esprit face à toute cette histoire et ce « peut-être » effrayant qui dansait dans un coin de sa tête. Autant elle aurait aimé lui en faire part et obtenir son soutient pour le chasser, autant elle ne s'en sentait point capable, effrayée à l'idée que de le prononcer à voix haute puisse le rendre réel. Mais Harry était beaucoup plus perspicace qu'elle ne le croyait et, même s'il ne l'interrogea pas davantage sur le sujet, il sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, répondit-elle agacée.

Elle était assise sur le bureau, ses mains posées de chaque côté d'elle. Elle aurait aimer pouvoir lui répondre, mais deux voix différentes criaient dans son esprit et elle était incapable de donner raison à l'une d'elle.

-Je l'ai blessé et je suis certaine qu'il commettra une bêtise, peut-être pas par vengeance, mais au moins pour étouffer sa douleur. Mais je sais également qu'il n'est pas autant accroché à la cause des Mangemorts qu'il ne le laisse le croire. Il a des doutes et sait que tout n'est pas aussi radical que le pense Voldemort.

Harry s'arrêta à nouveau, lui jetant un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur les flammes qui crépitaient dans le foyer. La situation ne lui laissait pas des dizaines d'options et même s'il se dégoûtait de devoir pousser Hermione lorsqu'elle était dans un tel état, il savait qu'il devait penser à l'avenir du monde sorcier avant leur propre bonheur.

-Alors on doit pousser cet aspect de lui et le rallier à notre cause.

Il fit une pause, ayant du mal à poursuivre. Le regard toujours fixé sur les flammes, il reprit :

-Il faut que tu le retrouves, Hermione. Dis-lui que tu as fait une erreur, que tu l'aimes. Dis-lui ce que tu voudras, mais tu dois le ramener vers nous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il gardait sa voix ferme, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle tremble. La répulsion glissait en lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de faire ça à sa meilleure amie même s'il savait qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner. Parce que c'était pour la bonne cause. Une fois de plus, Harry en voulut à Merlin de lui avoir mit une telle tâche sur les épaules. Voilà des jours qu'il **tergiversait **sur les obstacles qui leurs faisaient face et aucune solution acceptable ne lui était apparut. Chaque fois, il se devait de sacrifier le bonheur d'Hermione. Et ça, c'était plus insupportable encore que de devoir sacrifier le sien, même davantage que de devoir sacrifier celui de Ron, ce qui était pourtant quelque chose pour lui. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, bon sang! Comment pouvait-il sauver le monde sans commettre d'erreurs?

-Non! claqua la voix d'Hermione dans son dos.

Elle avait bondit sur ses pieds, il avait entendu le claquement de ses talons sur le sol. Elle s'avança ensuite vers lui, il entendait le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher, et posa sa main rassurante sur son épaule. Il se dégagea, refusant de la regarder, mais elle insista et ramena sa main se poser sur son épaule. Doucement, elle se colla contre son dos, appuyant sa joue contre son omoplate. Il appréciait le contacte, mais sentait le malaise qui grandissait en lui.

-Non, Harry, je ne le ferai pas, souffla-t-elle tristement. Je me suis assez jouée de lui, je lui ai fait assez de mal. Même si je sais à quel point ça a de l'importance dans cette guerre, je ne serai pas capable d'aller plus loin. Il est humain lui aussi, Harry.

Il hocha simplement la tête, comprenant à la perfection ses réticences. Un moment de silence passa avant qu'il n'émette à voix haute la pensée qui s'était formée dans sa tête. Celle qui le faisait frémir et qui ferait trembler Hermione.

-Alors, lorsque viendra le temps de se battre, il faudra le vaincre sans hésitation.

Il s'était obligé à ne pas employer le mot « tuer » même si c'était celui qui flottait dans son esprit. Il était trop cruel, même lorsqu'il faisait référence à un Mangemort. Hermione s'écarta de lui et l'obligea à se retourner. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Harry lut à travers les larmes 'Hermione, la force et la détermination qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de si spéciale et qu'il aurait lui aussi aimé posséder. Elle posa avec douceur sa paume contre sa joue et il sentit la chaleur, laquelle fit monter dans ses yeux des larmes qu'il fut incapable de retenir.

-Je le ferai, Harry. Je le ferai, je te le promets. Ça fait moins mal que l'idée de lui mentir à nouveau.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se détourner de lui et de le laisser seul dans le bureau. Alors qu'elle descendait le grand escalier avec l'intention de regagner ses appartements, l'évidence la frappa si vicieusement qu'elle fut obligée d'interrompre sa descente et de poser une main contre le mur de pierre froide avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des marches. Peut-être. Elle aurait dut dire peut-être.

_**J'aurais pu t'aimer, Drago Malefoy. J'aurais pu si on avait eu cette chance.**_

* * *

Quelques semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait faite cette promesse à Harry. Elle avait eu tout le loisir de l'oublier. Regardant une autre fois par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le couloir était désert, elle se remit à courir en tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. Avec un château qui grouillait de Mangemorts, elle ne pouvait rien laisser au hasard. Elle allait attendre un angle du couloir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Granger!

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes et la peur enserra son cœur.

_**Non!**_ criait une voix dans sa tête.

Elle se retourna lentement.

-Malefoy.

-Tu devrais dire à Potter qu'il est temps pour vous d'abandonner. Continuer à vous battre ne causera que davantage de morts.

-Jamais! S'écria Hermione combattant l'envie soudaine de les gifler, lui et son sourire arrogant.

-À quoi bon persister, Granger? À la fin de cette journée, où le Lord prendra possession de Poudlard ou le château sera tout simplement **rasé**. C'est un lieu puissant, Hermione. Un lieu que beaucoup donnerait tout ce qu'ils possèdent pour pouvoir le dominer. Il est l'essence de la magie, en quelque sorte, puisque c'est là que les enfants sont instruits. Celui qui en est à la tête peut se déclarer tout puissant. Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse à Potter.

-Va te faire voir, Malefoy! S'écria-t-elle à contrecœur.

Elle se détourna de lui, prête à reprendre sa course, mais son rire cruel la retient. Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il l'interpella à nouveau, fixant obstinément le mur devant elle.

-En passant, Granger, ne cherche pas ton petit copain belette, il est étendu par terre dans la cours de Poudlard.

Et alors qu'il éclatait d'un autre rire diabolique à glacer l'échine de quiconque l'entendait, elle cria le nom de Ron et s'élança vers la sortie du château, oubliant la présence de Malefoy derrière elle.

* * *

Sur son chemin, Hermione croisa plusieurs corps, d'un camp ou de l'autre, mais ne leur porta aucune attention. N'y plus qu'elle n'en porta aux duels de sorciers qui se déroulaient un peu partout. Si les couloirs du château étaient dévastés, la cours n'était guère mieux. Hermione s'arrêta un instant de courir en franchissant la porte. Elle vit Ginny et Luna, toutes les deux aux prises avec Bellatrix. Il y avait Charlie Weasley également qui venait en aide à Neville face à Lucius. Elle vit Remus courir derrière un Poufsouffle que de dos, elle ne reconnut pas. Elle en vie tant d'autres qu'elle ne sut plus qui était qui. Bientôt, elle eut le tournis à les voir courir et son regard tomba sur l'herbe, la parcourant rapidement.

_**Où es-tu, Ron?**_

Elle buta sur quelques cheveux noirs, chaque fois effrayée de tomber sur Harry, puis s'arrêta sur une touffe de cheveux rousse. Son cœur cessa de battre, horrifiée.

-Ron!

Son cri déchira les bruits de la bataille, lesquels semblèrent tout à coup mis en sourdine. Du coin de l'œil, elle ne voyait plus que les gestes au ralentit. Elle s'élança vers le corps, ignorant ses poumons en feu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et ses bras tombèrent ballant de chaque côté d'elle. Ses doigts se crispèrent soudainement et elle ramena contre son ventre sa baguette. Avec une sorte de fascination morbide, elle contemplait le corps de Ron, froid pâle et figé pour l'éternité dans le mort. Il était étendu dans l'herbe poisseuse de son propre sang. Elle se jeta à genou, passant ses mains de l'autre côté du corps, découvrant la plaie béant de son cou, signe que la chute avait été brutale. Un **tentacule** gisait au côté de sa nuque, probablement un relent du sort qui lui avait été lancé. Aucune larme ne lui vient ni même un vague pincement au cœur qu'elle aurait tout de même espéré, pour chasser cette incompréhension qui brimait tous ses autres sentiments. Elle ne ressentait qu'une immense tristesse envers son ami et du dégoût envers l'homme qui avait commis cet acte.

-Non, Ron, pourquoi? Murmura-t-elle dépitée en caressant tendrement son front. Tu avait encore la vie devant toi, cette guerre n'avait pas le droit de tout t'enlever.

Ce fut l'écho d'un rire qui lui répondit, lugubre et amusé. Ce fut ce même rire qui la brisa, libérant le flot de larmes que ses paupières gardaient scellées. Ce n'était pas pour Ronald Weasley qu'elle pleurait, c'était pour Drago Malefoy et son incompréhension face à lui. Ou peut-être était-ce pour elle, celle qui l'avait obligé à se rendre là où il était.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il se tenait devant elle, impassible. Enfin, elle crut qu'il l'était jusqu'au moment où elle rencontra son regard où au fond de ses iris perçait l'éclat du dégoût alors qu'il fixait le cadavre. La baguette du Serpentard était négligemment pointée sur la sang-de-bourbe. Un hoquet, si semblable à un sanglot, fuit d'entre les lèvres de cette dernière, attirant sur elle l'attention du jeune Mangemort. Il suivit tous ses gestes alors qu'elle se levait et enjamba le corps de Ron pour faire un pas vers lui. Un seul avant de s'arrêter.

-Cesse de jouer les **Polichinelles**, Granger, lui dit-il avec sarcasme au moment où elle lui accorda un sourire. Jouer les bouffons est loin de t'aller.

-Oh! mais je ne joue pas, Malefoy. Je souris parce que je connais la vérité. Tu craqueras. Malefoy. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Craquer.

Elle parut si sûr d'elle aux yeux de Drago qu'il tressaillait avant de resserrer sa prise sur sa baguette et de la pointer avec plus d'assurance sur la Gryffondor. Elle laissa flotter sur ses lèvres le sourire, s'efforçant de ne pas donner la priorité à ses lames qui cascadaient encore le long de ses joues. Elle était ravie de l,effet qu'elle avait sur lui, bien loin de se rappeler de sa promesse à Harry. Au contraire, lui était loin d'être ravi par la situation, habitué à être celui qui dominait.

-Tu vas craquer, Malefoy.

Lorsqu'elle répéta la phrase, les mots ne virent qu'en un souffle aux oreilles du Serpentard, lequel crut être dingue. Avait-elle réellement prononcé les mots ou les avait-il imaginés?

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour des **chinoiseries**, Granger, fit-il avec un geste rotatif de sa baguette. J'ai choisi ma voie, maintenant, plus rien ne me fera reculer. Tu es un tracas inutile. Je te prierais de dégager de ma route avant que je t'en fasse dégager moi-même. J'ai une guerre à gagner pour le maître, alors venons-en au fait.

-Pour le maître? Dit innocemment Hermione en faisant un pas vers l'avant. Pourquoi tu te rapportes à lui, Malefoy? N'es-tu pas capable d'avoir tes propres idées?

-Je les ai, Granger…

-C'est faux! Coupa-t-elle en levant une main vers lui. Tu sais que c'est faux, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais! C'est moi qui t'ai obligé à choisir, Malefoy. C'est moi! Autrement, tu aurais surpassé ton éducation et tu te serais allié à Harry.

Ce fut Drago qui fit le pas cette fois. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes minces et sa mâchoire claqua en se tendant, emporté par sa colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Granger? Tu ne sais rien de moi, autrement tu saurais que jamais je ne me serais allié à un abrutit comme Potter.

-Je sais que tu m'as aimé…

Elle ferma les yeux à demi, alors qu'une nouvelle cascade de larmes en dégringolait. Elle laissa également son sourire se faner dans un élan de tristesse et la main qui se tendait vers son opposant fit semblant d'agripper l'air pour l'amener à son cœur. Drago eut alors l'impression, à travers ce geste, qu'elle lui arrachait une partie de lui pour l'amener à elle. Les traits de son visage se tordirent en un rictus mauvais et sa voix était teintée d'arrogance lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

-Parce que tu crois que je t'ai vraiment aimé? Toi, une sang-de-bourbe?

-Tu m'as aimé, Malefoy. Tu as mal.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux de nouveau, les ancrant dans les siens. Il soutenu le regard sans broncher.

-Un Malefoy n'a pas mal, un Malefoy n'aime pas. J'ai seulement eut pitié de toi, j'ai voulu te faire un **velours** en te faisant profiter de ma présence. Rien de plus, Granger. Ne prend surtout pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

Sous le choc, l'air vient qu'à lui manquer. Elle suffoquait presque lorsqu'elle se résolut à détacher son regard de lui et à laisser ses genoux céder sous son poids. Elle se retrouva à genoux devant lui, telle une femme soumise, incapable de formuler une réplique ou de regarder autre chose que le sang qui souillait l'herbe. Elle avait honte d'elle comme jamais auparavant.

_**Le sang,**_ pensa-t-elle avec un brin d'amertume,_** tout est une question de sang…**_

Sa voix était à peine audible lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau et il dut pencher la tête sur le côté pour saisir ses paroles. Il eut tôt fait de le regretter.

-J'ai menti, Malefoy. J'ai menti moi aussi…

Son menton se releva bien qu'elle ne put le regarder directement, puis elle poursuivit :

-Lorsque tu m'as demandé si je pourrais t'aimer un jour, j'aurais dut dire peut-être. J'aurais dut dire peut-être, _Drago._

Elle prononça son nom un peu plus fortement, y mettant l'emphase, et en détachant bien toutes les syllabes, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne la répugnait guère.

-Parce que tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose? Cracha le Serpentard, venimeux. Tu m'as dis non, Granger, alors tiens-y toi, rien de ce que tu me diras pourra m'atteindre!

Elle avala douloureusement sa salive et hocha la tête. Elle n'ajouta rien, rien d'autre qu'un sanglot. Elle s'obligea à rendre les autres silencieux, et laissa ses épaules se secouées. Elle entendit l'herbe frétiller sous ses pas et vit le bout de sa chaussure poindre sous son nez lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. L'index du Serpentard glissa sous le menton de la jeune femme qui l'avait laissé retomber sur sa poitrine et le redressa. Il y avait tant de rage sur son visage que la peur l'amena au bord de la panique, certaine qu'il la giflerait. Ou pire.

-C'est trop tard, Hermione. Je ne t'aime plus.

Sa voix s'était radoucit pour la rassurer, mais ce n'était que pour mieux s'enflammer ensuite, déversant sa haine envers elle avec une passion inouïe.

-Je t'ai aimé, Hermione. Aimé! Tu sais ce que ça représente? Non, bien sûr que non. Les gens comme toi croient à tort qu'ils donnent tout ce qu'ils ont ce qui les fait sentir moins coupable lorsqu'ils demandent de recevoir en retour. Mais vous ne donner jamais votre cœur, jamais d'amour véritable. Vous le gardez jalousement pour vous et aspiré celui des autres comme des vampires sans même vous en apercevoir. Tu n'es qu'une sale garce, Hermione! Tu as joué avec moi! Tu m'as détruis! Tu as ruiné ma vie! Je te haïs, Hermione, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me tue que mon cœur s'emballe pour toi.

Elle hocha doucement la tête à la fin de sa tirade, acceptant sans rechigner chacun de ses mots, aussi durs qu'ils soient. Ça la tuait également de savoir que son cœur s'emballait pour Drago Malefoy.

-Alors tue-moi. Prend ta revenge, fais-moi payer mes crimes. Montre-moi à quel point tu me hais. Ruine ma vie comme j'ai ruiné la tienne.

Il hésita face à autant de résignation. Ce fut l'éclat de défi qui scintillait dans ses iris qui le fit lever sa baguette.

-Tue-moi, souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

-Je le ferai, Hermione. Parce que je t'aime malgré tout. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, si je ne peux pas t'aimer, alors je te posséderai par ta mort. Tu m'appartiendras, Hermione, je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre, pas même à Potter.

-Tue-moi, répéta-t-elle à nouveau.

Il ouvrit la bouche sous le regard attentif de la Gryffondor, mais jamais le sort ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle l'entendit pourtant, ce sortilège mortel qui aurait pu la libérer de sa culpabilité. Ce fut toutefois un autre qui le prononça; elle n'était pas folle. Les yeux du Mangemort s'écarquillèrent sous l'assaut. Il vacilla légèrement puis s'effondra sur le ventre, mort, sans vie aux côtés du cadavre de Ron. Devant elle, se tenait Harry, la baguette encore levée devant lui. Sentant la rage grandir, Hermione se leva et enjamba le corps de Malefoy. Elle n'alla cependant pas bien loin, sa rage mourant déjà en elle, et elle se laissa retomber sur ses genoux. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient pincées dans un mouvement d'impassibilité, mais le reflet de ses yeux était brisé, lui prouvant la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé à commettre ce geste. Elle se pencha vers l'avant. Son front toucha l'herbe et ses bras s'étirèrent au-dessus de sa tête.

-J'ai failli, Harry, sanglota-t-elle en sentant la main caresser tendrement son dos. J'ai failli à ma promesse de le tuer…

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette journée désastreuse. Harry Potter avait vaincu, éradiquant la menace qui effrayait la communauté sorcière. Ce fut toutefois au prix de lourdes pertes et de nombreuses conséquences. Si la paix était revenue, ils étaient loin d'avoir retrouvé la tranquillité : ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire pour y parvenir.

Dans le jardin réservé aux héros de guerre qui avait péris, Hermione Granger était agenouillée devant une pierre tombale, la caressant doucement de son pouce. Un peu plus loin, Harry l'observait, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Comme chaque jour, il avait voulu lui accorder un peu d'intimité. C'était en partie sa faute s'il se retrouvait là, et il avait déjà suffisamment blessé son cœur. Maintenant, il devait l'aider à cicatriser.

Elle s'était longuement demandée pourquoi on l'y avait enterré, lui qui n'y avait pourtant pas sa place. Il appartenait à l'autre camp, n'avait pas sa place parmi les regrettés. Les membres de l'Ordre survivants avaient longuement débattu ce point, mais Harry avait tenu son bout, insistant pour que Drago Malefoy soit enterré avec les leurs.

-Malefoy est un héros, avait-il dit un jour à Hermione. Il a beaucoup plus de courage que beaucoup d'entre nous.

Elle l'avait alors regardé sans comprendre, pensant que la guerre l'avait rendu fou.

-Malefoy était prêt à renoncer à ses principes par amour pour toi, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry en guise d'explications. Il les a reprit alors qu'il n'y croyait plus parce que tu l'as rejeté et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres options. À la fin, alors qu'il aurait simplement pu te retomber dans les bras lorsque tu t'es montré honnête envers lui, il est resté sur ses positions, par loyauté et par fidélité envers des promesses auxquelles il ne croyait même pas. Parce que s'il pouvait accepter de passer pour un lâche et de renoncer à ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde, c'est-à-dire toi, il ne pouvait pas accepter de passer pour un traître. Je trouve ça louable de sa part et il mérite l'honneur de reposer dans ce jardin.

Hermione embrassa le dessus de la pierre tombale.

-Lorsque tu m'as demandé si je pourrais t'aimer un jour, Drago, j'aurais dut dire oui… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je sais que je t'aime.

Elle fit la promesse de revenir le lendemain et s'éloigna pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la sorcière. À un moment, il remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il murmura à son oreille.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione. Deux cœurs peuvent s'aimer et être fait l'un pour l'autre, il n'auront pas nécessairement la même **convergence**…

* * *

_Oui, oui, c'est triste, mais c'est quand même plus heureux que s'il l'avait tué, non? Et puis, Hermione continue à aller le voir et elle s'est ouverte à l'amour alors! Et elle a toujours Harry, donc elle n'est pas seule. C'est moins triste vu comme ça? :S Enfin, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, vos commentaires et vos impressions me touchent toujours et j'adore les lire! Je répondrai aux commentaires anonymes via mon blogue, lequel lien se trouve sur mon profil. Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voter!_


	18. Digne d'un film d'action

_Écrit pour la communauté '31 jours' de Livejournal, sur le thème 'La pyramide du Louvre' du 09 janvier._

* * *

**Pairing :** Drago/Hermione

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Digne d'un film de fiction**

-Et il y avait des momies qui sortaient des tombeaux. Elles étaient effrayantes! Elles m'ont attaqué! Attaqué! Vous vous rendez! Elles m'ont attaqué, moi, Drago Malefoy! Et je me suis battu…

Drago gesticulait avec grande vigueur, illustrant l'aventure qu'il avait vécu. Son public- une bande d'enfants de leurs amis sorciers- le regardait avec de grands yeux, fascinés.

-Drago, soupira Hermione en entrant dans le salon avec les collations, c'é`tait la pyramide du Louvre, pas celle d'un film de science-fiction sur l'Égypte ancienne! N'en met pas trop, quand même…

-Oh!

Le Serpentard rougit. Il avait voulu impressionner son auditoire, mais en fait, il n'avait que démontrer à quel point n'avait pas suivi la visite. Alors que les enfants éclataient de rire, l'ancien Serpentard enfourna un biscuit et se tassa dans un coin d'un fauteuil, humilié et de mauvaise humeur…


	19. Malefoyspearien

_Écrit pour le défi 'émotion' sur hp-100-mots. Pour davantage d'informations, n'hésitez pas à demander!_

* * *

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Malefoyspearien**

-Hermione... Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me faire souffrir comme ça? Pourquoi ne peux-tu juste pas oublier qui tu es, qui j'ai été, et te laisser aller à notre amour? Pourquoi, Hermione? Pourquoi?

Hermione haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? Eh bien, ne lâche surtout pas, Drago. Je suis certaine que Shakespeare finira par être jaloux de toi!

-C'est un non, alors? Demanda-t-il avec peu d'espoir.

-C'est un non! dit-elle en riant, juste avant de replonger son regard dans son bouquin.

Drago quitta la bibliothèque en ronchonnant. Un jour, il réussirait à séduire Hermione Granger!


	20. Dans le quartier des Moldus

_Écrit dans le cadre du défi 31-jours, sous le thème 'la maison du diable'.  
_

* * *

**Pairing: **Drago/Hermione

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:**Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Résumé**

* * *

_Merlin! Qu'ai-je fais pour atterrir dans un tel quartier de dépravés? Y a que des dingues autour de moi! Encore hier, j'ai vu une femme Moldue qui trimballait son chien habillé comme un clown dans un sac à main!_

_« Allez, Drago! Tu vas voir, ils sont super sympa, je sui certaine que tu adoreras la ville, si tu t'y efforces un peu. Arrête de te borner, fais-le pour moi. »_

Cette Hermione Granger, il la retenait. Il avait cédé, toujours un peu récalcitrant, à ses suppliques par amour et avait emménagé avec elle dans un quartier de Londres Moldu. Un appartement minable, à peine assez grand pour eux deux, car elle avait fermement refusée qu'il leur achète une maison avec l'argent de sa famille. À peine s'étaient-ils installés qu'elle l'avait déjà abandonné pour une mission de quelques semaines avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Et ce soir, Drago aurait tout donné pour être loin, barricadé dans le Manoir Malefoy par tous les sorts possibles.

_Il vivait à coté de la __**maison du diable**__._

Par la fenêtre aux volets entrouverts, il le voyait encore, ce voisin qui lui avait fichu la trouille de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard, aux aguets.

Et si jamais il se dirigeait vers chez lui et le prenait pour victime?

_Oh! Merlin! Il regarde par ici! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais! Ah! Encore ce scalpel tâché de sang… Pourquoi il le tient __**encore**__ dans ses mains? Merlin! Emportez-moi! Maman!_

Quatre jours plus tard, lorsqu'Hermione revient de sa mission, elle fut étonnée de retrouver son appartement désert. Du moins, il en avait l'air… Sous leur lit, dans la chambre plongée dans la noirceur, se tenait un petit garçon effrayé, emmitouflé dans un tas de couverture. Un homme, en fait. Son homme.

Lorsqu'elle souleva la couverture, le découvrant, elle entendit un glapissement surprit et vit deux grands yeux gris qui la fixaient, sous le choc.

-Drago ? demanda-t-elle alors, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Dans un geste spontané, il agrippa sa manche, tentant de l'attirer sous le lit avec lui.

-Hermione! C'est un dingue, je te dis! S'écria-t-il en pointant la fenêtre qui faisait face à la demeure de leur voisin. Il tue des gens! Je l'ai vu les ouvrir et sortir les organes de leurs corps! Je suis persuadé qu'il les revend! Et puis, il y a toujours ces grosses voitures noires qui viennent et qui emportent les corps pour les cacher. Il n'arrête pas de regarder par ici, 'Mionne. Je suis sûr que je suis le prochain sur sa liste. On fou le camp d'ici et tu me laisses nous acheter un manoir là où je veux. C'est trop flippant ton quartier de moldu. C'est le diable, 'Mionne, je veux pas mourir!

Une fraction de seconde s'écoula avant qu'elle n'éclate d'un rire franc. Honnêtement effrayé, Drago se sentit insulté.

-Drago, ce n'est pas le diable, c'est un embaumeur! C'est son métier de préparer les morts. S'il regarde par ici, c'est qu'il doit trouver ça flippant que tu reste coller à la fenêtre toute la journée à le regarder. Ne t'en fais pas trop, tu es trop vivant pour l'intéresser…

Et pourtant, même les paroles rassurantes d'Hermione ne suffirent pas à calmer complètement Drago qui, toutes les nuits, dormaient avec sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller, persuadé qu'il vivait bel et bien à côté de la maison du diable et que tôt ou tard, il s'en prendrait à lui…ou pire, à Hermione.


	21. Le poids des regards

_Écrit pour la communauté « 7_couples » sur Live journal, sous le thème « danse avec moi »._

* * *

**Pairing : Drago/Hermione**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils ont longtemps joué à cache-cache entre les murs de Poudlard, n'osant pas admettre aux autres qu'ils se fréquentaient. Face à tous, au bal, Hermione lui lance un ultimatum : il était temps pour lui de faire quelque chose.

* * *

**Le poids des regards**

Ils étaient tous silencieux, attendant de voir quel serait son prochain geste. L'orchestre continuait de jouer sur la scène, mais personne ne dansait. ET lui était bien conscient des regards qui pesaient sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait les Gryffondors qui lui jetaient des regards menaçants. Bien sûr, ils protègeraient sa vertu s'il faisait le moindre faux pas. Comment avait-il pu en douter, il n'avait jamais été des leurs.

Il pouvait également voir les Serpentard qui lui lançaient des regards similaires, mais où en plus perçait une trace de dédain. Le prochain geste qu'il ferait, le prochain mot qu'il dirait, serait décisif. Ou il continuerait d'être le roi qui les guidait, ou il ne serait plus des leurs, drastiquement renié par ceux qui, sept années durant, lui avaient aveuglément fait confiance.

Comme si elle n'était pas encore assez forte, la pression continuait de croître sur les épaules de Drago. Il était un Serpentard, il était un lâche. L'envie d'honorer sa maison- _son sang_- était forte. Il n'était plus qu'à un souffle de détaler comme un lapin et d'aller se réfugier sous les jupons de sa mère, laissant à son père et à son argent le soin d'éviter que s'ébruite cet écart de conduite.

Éparpillé autour de lui, il y avait également des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffles et même des professeurs, qui semblaient tous avoir des opinions partagées. Certains se joignaient à l'avis des Serpentard, d'autres à celui des Gryffondor. Le reste de l'assemblée affichait de l'indifférence, ce qui était plus énervant encore.

Personne dans la salle de bal ne semblait être de son côté. Il était seul face à tous ces gens qui avaient des attentes radicalement opposées envers lui.

Même elle n'était pas avec lui. Avec ce demi-sourire arrogant qu'elle lui avait très certainement volé, la lueur dans ces yeux n'en était que plus mesquine. Elle le défiait de faire quelque chose- n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. D'aller au bout de ce qu'il avait mis en branle.

Pourquoi Drago ne s'était-il pas encore mis à pleurer?

Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Pas avec tous ces gens qui le regardait. Alors il choisit. Rien ne pouvait être pire que cette attente silencieuse qui lui rongeait les sangs. Il fit un pas. Puis plusieurs autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende la main avec un sourire incertain.

Et puis il se lança, encore plus blanc qu'à l'habitude. Le cœur au bord des lèvres de nervosité.

-Danse avec moi, Hermione.

Sa voix n'était pas forte, plutôt faible et tremblante. Sa demande fut suivit d'un silence qui une fois encore lui donna envie de faire honneur à sa lâcheté. Mais rien ne pouvait le faire reculer, tout le monde l'avait entendu.

Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, l'arrogance qui couvrait le visage d'Hermione s'effaça pour laisser place à un sourire lumineux. Il avait fait le bon choix. Dans un geste déguisé, il venait de lui offrir son amour qu'elle accepta en s'emparant de sa main. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la faire danser.

Les regards pesaient toujours sur lui. Personne d'autre ne s'était remis à danser. Même s'il était convaincu de son choix et de son amour pour Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son malaise. Il avait l'impression qu'eux n'approuvaient pas, qu'à leurs yeux, il avait commis une erreur.

Cherchant à les oublier, Drago se plongea dans le regard étincelant de sa partenaire, convaincu que la joie qui s'y cachait balayerai l'impossibilité de leur amour…

* * *

_Si vous souhaitez rejoindre la 'non-existente' assemblée qui soutienne Drago, n'hésitez pas à le mentionner! Il sera ravis de vous accorder une danse!_


	22. Mariage forcé

**Pairing : Hermione/Drago, Harry**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Résumé**

Un mariage forcé. Voilà ce dont il s'agissait.

* * *

**Mariage forcé**

Sur la rue, nombreux étaient les passants qui tournaient la tête, cherchant la source de ce bruit pourtant bien distinct. On pouvait entendre le tintement du clocher de l'église de bien loin ce jour-là. Certains se disaient qu'il s'agissait de funérailles, d'autres d'un baptême. Quelques autres, encore, se dirent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un mariage et ceux-là avaient visé juste.

Ce mariage n'était pas planifié depuis bien longtemps. Quelques semaines tout au plus. Pire encore, la plupart des proches du couple n'avaient sut qu'à ce moment qu'ils étaient fiancés- _qu'ils se fréquentaient!_ L'annonce était tombé comme un bœuf qui heurte une voiture : lourde, inattendue et dévastatrice.

Moins d'un moins plutôt, Hermione fréquentait toujours Ron. Ils filaient le parfait bonheur, prévoyait l'arrivée de leur premier enfant, et mettait toute leur énergie à concevoir un nid d'amour qui leur ressemblerait. Jusqu'au jour où, sans véritable raison, Hermione mit fin à leur relation, annonçant qu'elle n'était plus heureuse. Et voilà qu'elle épousait Drago Malefoy, l'abrutit de Serpentard, fils de Mangemort par surcroît.

Dévastatrice. Personne ne comprenait le comportement de la Gryffondor. Ses meilleurs amis avaient eux même du mal à la reconnaître dans ses agissements.

L'église était presque vide ce jour-là. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient accepté d'y croire et qui n'étaient pas suffisamment en froid avec le couple pour ne pas avoir l'excuse de ne pas assister au mariage. Harry Potter était de ceux-là - ou du moins, il tenait à garder un œil sur le Serpentard, convaincu que cette relation soudaine cachait quelque chose de louche. Assis au fond de la salle, séparé de l'autel par de nombreux bancs vides, il maugréait contre les cloches qui tintaient sans cesse, lesquelles l'empêchaient d'Entendre les paroles du prête. Si seulement il pouvait entendre les promesses qu'ils échangeraient… Il était certain de pouvoir déceler une preuve de cette supercherie ridicule.

Parce que voilà, pour Harry Potter, il était clair que Drago utilisait un sort _imperio _ pour contrôler Hermione et l'obliger à l'épouser. Il n'arrivait seulement pas à déterminer les motifs qui poussaient le blond à agir de cette façon.

Mais pour Hermione Granger, par contre, c'était loin d'être de la simple confusion de sa part. Il s'agissait plutôt de la fin d'une culpabilité qui l'avait rongée durant des années, suite à ses infidélités répétées envers Ron, pauvre homme qui s'était malgré lui retrouvé au milieu de leurs problèmes amoureux.

Mais ça, même si elle pouvait l'expliquer à tous ceux qui lui en voulaient aujourd'hui, jamais ils ne pourraient comprendre la force d'un amour interdit. Alors elle se taisait, jouant les idiotes, et souriait au bonheur qu'elle pouvait enfin vivre au grand jour…

Et Drago, lui, en bon Serpentard, se contentait de fuir tout champ de bataille, se plaisant en secret d'avoir provoqué un tel désastre. Voir ces abrutis de Gryffondor s'arracher la tête avec des broutilles- qu'il en ait épousé une ou non- serait toujours un merveilleux plaisir pour lui!

* * *

_Hum...bon... j'ai un peu du mal avec le fil conducteur de l'histoire ici. Je n'avais qu'une heure pour l'écrire, mais j'ai l'impression que les évènements se bousculent tout de même trop vite. Qu'il aurait avantage besoin d'être développé. Des avis?_


	23. Pour l'amour d'une sorcière

**Pairing : Drago/Hermione**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Pour l'amour d'une sorcière**

Le vent lui fouettait cruellement les yeux. Pourtant, il demeurait immobile au centre de la route, bloquant le chemin aux dizaines de voiture qui souhaitaient s'y engager. Ce monde l'intriguait, mais il s'y sentait horriblement perdu.

Drago attendait, impatient.

Quand, pour la troisième fois, l'une de ses grosses choses qui transportaient des gens,mais qui était loin de ressembler à un balai, manqua de le renverser, il se mit à hurler, à bout. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Il ne pouvait que maudire son amour pour une sorcière moldue, qui l'obligeait à venir se perdre dans leurs quartiers effrayants…


	24. I Will Always Love You

_Il s'agit à la base de cinq drabble (même si les deux premiers sont plus longs…) écrit pour la communauté hp-het-fr, ce qui vient expliquer la division du texte et le manque de détail. Enfin, j'élaborerai peut-être un jour sur l'histoire, j'en ai envie! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**All You Need Is Love** (_All You Need Is Love_- The Beatles)

-Pourquoi tu me repousses toujours, Hermione?

Il gardait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, incapable de savoir quoi en faire. Il avait un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux que peu de gens avait eu la chance de voir.

-Parce que je ne veux pas te voir…

Hermione lui tourna le dos. Ce regard lui brisait le cœur. Comment lui dire non?

-Tout le monde a besoin d'amour, Hermione.

-Pas quand il est voué à l'échec. Tu sas autant que moi que nous prendrons chacun notre chemin à la fin de l'année. Ne me fais pas tomber amoureuse de toi, Drago.

Elle sentit sa joue se poser contre son dos. Elle voulut se dégager, mais il referma sa prise sur elle de ses bras.

-Promis, je ne le ferai pas. Mais laisse-moi t'aimer quand même, tout le monde a besoin d'amour…

Impuissante, elle s'abandonna à sa requête, torturée par cet affreux sentiment qui lui rappelait sans cesse son erreur…

* * *

**Please Don't Make Me Love You **(_Please Don't Make me Love You_- Dracula, the Broadway musical)

Poudlard semblait morgue ce jour-là. C'était l'heure des départs déchirant, les derniers qu'ils auraient à vivre en tant qu'étudiant. Hermione se tenait face à Drago, mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croiser son regard, même après l'année qu'ils venaient de vivre, dans une proximité absolue. Drago tendit la main, cherchant son épaule. Hermione recula.

-Tu te souviens, commença-t-elle le regard rivé sur le sol, lorsque je t'ai demandé de ne pas me faire tomber amoureuse de toi?

Il hocha la tête; elle s'efforça de lui cacher ses larmes. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place; aussi confortables étaient ses bras et son torse, elle savait que ce n'était pas chez elle.

-C'était pour que ce moment ne survienne jamais… Pour que te voir partir ne me fasse pas aussi mal…

-Hermione… tenta-t-il en relevant sa main vers son visage.

-Non, Drago, non. Tu as ta place auprès de ton père, j'ai la mienne dans l'Ordre. Alors je te le redemande, ne me fais pas tomber amoureuse de toi. Promets-moi que l'on ne se reverra pas…

-Promis, souffla-t-il en ne cachant point sa déception.

Elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser. Elle repoussa toutefois l'élancement de son cœur lorsqu'il se détourna, ne lui offrant que son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Restée seule, Hermione était convaincue qu'elle n'aurait point pu se sentir plus perdue…

* * *

**I Will Always Love You **(_I Will Always Love You- _Whitney Houston)

Drago ne savait plus pourquoi il était là. La vie devenait de plus en plus morne et routinière. Il était là par soutient pour son père, mais il ne comprenait point les idéaux qu'il défendait.

L'amour, il y croyait.

La vie ne reprit un sens pour lui que lorsqu'elle lui était apparue sur le champ de bataille. Elle était belle; elle lui manquait. Il voulu s'approcher d'elle, mais il avait promis. Il laissa la chaleur qu'elle dégageait venir briser l'armure de froid qui l'enveloppait, retrouvant l'espoir pour le futur.

Il l'aimerait toujours; il pouvait attendre la fin de la guerre.

* * *

**Hermione aime Drago Malefoy **(_Le balcon- _Roméo et Juliette)

Presque deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Son temps avait été occupé avec la guerre qui n'en finissait plus, mais quand lui venait un temps de solitude, qu'elle se surprenait à fixer les étoiles sans les voir, la solitude lui prenait au cœur : le visage de Drago revenait la hanter.

Le temps où ils étaient proches lui manquait. _Il_ lui manquait.

Et Hermione, croulant sous le poids de ses sentiments, fut obligée de se l'avouer. Même s'il n'y avait aucune issue à ses sentiments qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais éprouver. Elle était amoureuse de l'ennemi.

* * *

**Don't Go Breaking my Heart **(_Don't Go Breaking my Heart_- Elton John)

-Pourquoi tu es-là?

Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser le tremblement dans sa voix. Il ne devrait pas être là. Pas sur le seuil de la demeure de ses parents.

-Tu me manquais trop.

Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. Aussi dépassé par la vie et par l'endroit où elle les avait menés. Mais ça suffit à Hermione pour comprendre. Elle lui tendit la main en guise d'invitation; il la prit dans ses bras à la place, respirant l'odeur de son cou.

-Ne me brise pas le cœur, d'accord?

Un rire lui répondit, allégeant le poids en elle.

-Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.


	25. L'idiot face au fil

Écrit_ pour la nuit du FOF de mai 2012, sous le thème 'bande'._

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**L'idiot face au piège**

Pendant un moment, il se traita d'idiot. Il fonçait de lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il devrait rebrousser chemin, mais sa curiosité était beaucoup plus forte que sa raison. Alors il continuait de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de l'édifice, suivant le fil qui l'attendait à son entré dans l'immeuble. Il n'y avait personne. Anormalité pour un matin de semaine où le ministère aurait dut grouiller de vie. Et la noirceur… La noirceur n'aurait pas dut être non plus.

La ficelle était attachée à une porte. Prudent, il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Encore confronté à la noirceur. À tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur. Et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. À l'instant où la lumière éclaira la pièce, des dizaines de personnes, Hermione en leur centre, s'écrièrent 'surprise', tenant tous des ballons d'anniversaire à la main.

Jamais Drago ne s'était sentit aussi idiot d'avoir suivi un fil….


	26. Tous ensevelis sous ton amour

_Écrit pour le thème 'paradis' de la nuit du FOF de mai 2012._

* * *

**Pairing : Drago/Hermione**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Tous ensevelis sous ton amour**

La neige aurait dut être blanche. Pas tachée de rouge. Pas tachée de sang. Elle aurait dut être blanche, tout simplement. Et son reflet, cristal limpide, aurait dut briller au soleil. Pas paraître encore plus sombre.

Agenouillée près de l'une des taches, Hermione ne ressentait plus le froid tant ses genoux avaient souffert d'engelure dans les derniers jours.

Harry, Remus, Tonks, Georges, Pansy, le professeur McGonagal. Tant d'autres. Ils gisaient tous sous ces amoncellements de neige, victimes malheureuses d'une guerre qui avait pris fin à un prix trop lourd. Aussi heureuse était-elle de voir la paix s'installer sur un monde qu'elle avait toujours connu déchiré par la prise de pouvoir, Hermione ne se sentait plus à sa place. Ce monde était devenu beaucoup trop dur à vivre maintenant que tout ceux qui avaient éclairé sa vie de sorcière se retrouvait enfouies sous cette neige affreuse.

Elle pleurait depuis longtemps. Ne pensait pas non plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Deux bras se gliss`rent autour de sa taille, l'attirant vers l'arrière. Hermione se laissa faire, puisant dans l'étreinte la chaleur et le réconfort qu'elle ne pouvait puiser ailleurs. Il n'y avait que Drago qui parvenait à sécher ses larmes, la faire sourire l'espace de quelques minutes.

Il l'obligea à se relever avant de la soulever et de la porter loin des horreurs de la guerre.

Il y avait un an maintenant qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le seuil de la demeure de ses parents, la faisant flancher dans ses sentiments. Il ne s'était pas douté à quel point se serait dur. D'abord se battre contre les siens, et ensuite, lorsque tout fut terminé, de se battre contre Hermione. Pour la faire quitter ces lieux, pour la faire sourire. Il y avait des jours où il souhaitait abandonner, mais lorsqu'il la regardait, il se souvenait à quel point il l'aimait.

Hermione ne sanglotait plus. Elle s'accrochait à la cape de Drago avec désespoir, cherchant à le sentir davantage. Son paradis. Il était son paradis.


	27. Les rimes de Drago

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

_Éc__rit pour le défi 'rime' sur "hp_100_mots". Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Les rimes de Drago**

Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Drago faisait la cour à Hermione. Mais voilà que pour se faire, il s'était mis en tête de la conquérir avec la poésie. Chaque jour, il lui faisait la lecture d'une de ses oeuvres, loin d'être intimidé par le public. Drago cherchait en vain la rime parfait pour terminer son oeuvre, quelque chose qui rimerait avec Granger. Chaque fois, elle l'avait repoussé, exaspérée par sa stupidité. Lorsqu'il lui proposa enfin une rime qui n'était pas écrabouiller ou sexualité, il osa l'embrasser, certain de son succès.

"Granger rime avec aimer," lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

_Si vous n'êtes pas convaincu, n'hésitez pas à aider Drago à trouver d'autres rimes!_


	28. Affamée d'un secret

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de septembre 2012._

* * *

_Pairing: Drago/Hermione, point de vue de Ginny_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**Affamée d'un secret**

- Il a juste le don de me couper l'appétit! s'écria Hermione en se levant.

-Où vas-tu? demanda Ginny, la voyant abandonner son assiette.

-Là où je ne verrai pas cette sale fouine!

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle était certaine d'avoir perçu un clin d'oeil. Un qui s'adressait à un blond deux tables plus loin. Ginny ne s'était pas trompée. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond se levait, quittant lui aussi la grande salle. Intriguée, Ginny ne pu que les suivre.

Elle n'alla pas très loin. Elle n'eut qu'à ouvrir la porte.

-Eh bien! Je comprends ce qui te coupe si souvent l'appétit, Hermione!

Loin d'être discrète, Hermione se tenait à genoux face au pantalon détaché de Drago...


	29. Les aveux d'un condamné

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de septembre 2012._

* * *

_Pairing: Drago/Hermione_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**Les aveux d'un condamné**

"C'est en cette vie que je n'ai plus confiance, Hermione. Pas en toi."

Elle releva un sourcil, dubitative. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient alliés pour survivre à cette guerre, elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'était allié à elle que parce qu'elle possédait des informations utiles. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il ne lui fasse confiance.

"Je t'aime, tu sais," déclara Drago en voyant qu'elle doutait. "Je ne suis pas avec toi par hasard, je voulais vraiment apprendre à te connaître."

L'incrédulité frappa de nouveau Hermione. Ces mots, elle n'aurait jamais cru les entendre sortir de la bouche de Drago Malefoy. Or, ses yeux lui clamaient qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, la douleur y paraissant plus soudainement plus forte.

Elle ne dit rien, consciente que c'était inutile. Il venait de toute façon d'accepter de se sacrifier pour elle.


	30. Ne contrariez jamais une missjesaisto

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de septembre 2012._

* * *

_Pairing: Drago/Hermione_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**Ne contrariez jamais une miss-je-sais-tout**

Hermione ne décolérait toujours pas qu'il en sache plus qu'elle. Et Drago payait son erreur, regrettant un peu plus chaque jour d'avoir osé la corriger au beau milieu d'un cours de potion, devant tous les Serpantards et les Gryffondors de leur année. Devant le professeur Rogue, qui, lui-même, en avait semblé ravi lorsqu'il avait constaté l'expression consternée d'Hermione. Une erreur qui avait relégué Drago à de vieilles méthodes honteuses pour soulager les besoins de son corps. Une semaine sans qu'elle ne le laisse l'embrasser. Une semaine sans qu'elle ne le laisse le prendre dans ses bras. Une semaine où Drago avait été condamné à la masturbation.


	31. Ces mots dures qui font perdre la tête

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF d'octobre 2012, sous le thème 'effacer'._

* * *

_Pairing: Drago/Hermione_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Ces mots durent qui font perdent la tête**

Les mots étaient durs, empreint d'un venin mortel qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne possédait pas. Hermione, les yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux d'un enfant qui découvrait le monde, porta sa main à son visage pour recouvrir la grimace horrifiée de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle venait de le dire. après deux ans de relation avec lui, les mots venaient de lui échapper.

Il la regardait, la mâchoire crispée. Hermione s'attendait à recevoir une gifle en retour, mais pas le moindre muscle de son bras ne bougea. Il n'y avait que son silence pour la torturer.

Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière, effacer les mots qu'elle venait de lui balancer.

-Drago...

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, Hermione?

Elle déglutit, incapable de répondre. Non, non ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle l'aimait qu'importe ce qu'il était.

-Parfait! s'exclama Drago devant l'absence de réponse.

Elle le vit s'éloigner. Elle voulut courir derrière lui, tendre le bras pour le rattrapper et contredire cette fausse image qu'il venait de se faire, mais il claqua la porte de leur chambre avant qu'elle n'ait pu se résoudre à bouger. Elle resta seule de l'autre côté avec sa honte. Par ce simple claquement de porte, Drago venait de refuser toutes possibilités de réconciliation.

Un long moment, Hermione avait gratté à la porte avant de perdre patience et d'y frapper de toutes ses forces, hurlant ses excuses, s'en qu'il ne daigne venir lui ouvrir. Elle ne chercha pas à utiliser la magie pour déverouiller la porte, consciente que ça ne changerait rien à sa cause. Désespérée, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cuisses pour étouffer ses pleurs. À tous les coups, il evait faire ses valises. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne pouvait la quitter.

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Mais c'était la première fois que quelques mots ne suffisaient pas à faire redescendre le feu qui les animaient, la première fois que la bombe explosa réellement. Leur première véritable dispute. Celle qui avait été suffisamment forte pour enlever les mots à Drago, pour lui enlever l'envie de répliquer, et pour tout briser entre eux.

Hermione s'étrangla sur un sanglot. Si seulement ses mots pouvaient disparaître...

Près d'une heure s'était écoulée sans qu'elle ne bouge. Sans que la porte ne bouge d'un centimètre. Lorsqu'enfin Drago en ressortit, elle releva promptement la tête, prête à le suppplier de ne pas la quitter. Au lieu de quoi, elle se figea dans une nouvelle grimace horrifiée. Drago venait de se transformer en femme. Il porter ses vêtements: sa robe de soirée, ses talons hauts, ses bijoux, son maquillage. Drago était devenue une véritable femme. Il y avait même ce rembourrage au niveau des seins pour en attester, et ce sort qui avait allongé ses cheveux de quelques centimètres.

Il sourit moqueur.

-Tu me trouvais trop effiminée, Hermione, alors autant que je le sois pour vrai dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas? Cette robe me va à merveille!

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, tenant son rôle jusqu'au bout, Hermione ne bougea pas, paralysée par l'effroie. Plus que ses paroles encore, c'était cette image délirante qu'elle voulait effacer de son esprit. Malgré elle, un demi-sourire perça l'horreur sur ses traits. L'air moqueur de Drago signait leur réconciliation, elle en était certaine...


	32. Et Drago ne surpassera jamais

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Rating: T, par paranoïa, mais probablement plus K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

**Thème: Résolution, pour la nuit du FOF de janvier 2013**

* * *

**Et Drago ne surpassera jamais une Hermione déterminée**

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Et chaque fois, il avait été celui qui avait été déclaré perdant, Hermione étant toujours trop forte lorsqu'il était question de conserver son sang froid. Ce soir pourtant, Drago promis qu'il serait celui qui gagnerait la partie quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de vendredi soir déjà à regarder des vieux films romantiques qui ne lui donnaient envie de gerber alors qu'en réalité, lui, ce qui le faisait fantasmer dans ces instants, c'était d'avoir Hermione dans son lit pour mettre à profit son plus grand talent : le sexe.

Ils étaient assis devant la télé depuis près d'une quinzaine de minutes. Côte à côte, avec suffisamment d'espace entre eux pour qu'un enfant puisse s'y installer. Et sur l'écran, jouait un autre de ces horribles films dont Drago n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le nom. Il s'ennuyait. Avec un grognement, il se rappela sa résolution de quelques heures plus tôt, résolution qu'il devrait dès lors se mettre au travail pour accomplir s'il ne voulait pas être déclaré perdant une nouvelle fois. Elle ne se retourna même pas vers lui pour s'enquérir de l'origine de ses soupirs certainement trop nombreux. À vrai dire, depuis que le film avait débuté, Hermione ne lui avait porté aucune attention. À croire que la place à côté d'elle était libre.

Comme chaque semaine, Drago se demanda comment il pouvait fréquenter quelqu'un comme elle. Quelqu'un qui était loin d'avoir les mêmes intérêts que lui. Quelqu'un pour qui le sexe avait un intérêt secondaire, n'était qu'une question de sentiments, et qui le faisait passer bien après des soirées vidéos. Il avait beau retourner encore et encore la question dans sa tête, il n'arrivait jamais à lui trouver de réponse. C'était tout simplement incompréhensible.

Avec un soupir, il se glissa subtilement vers elle, comblant de son corps l'espace qui les séparait. Si subtilement que ce fut à peine si les coussins du sofa bougèrent. Hermione ne s'était aperçue de rien, toujours trop captivée. Un sourire diabolique commença à naître sur les lèvres de l'homme. À quelques pouces de son nez, la peau non-couverte d'Hermione lui criait de lui donner de l'attention. Sa camisole rose laissait à découvert non seulement la base de son cou, mais également sa clavicule. Une occasion rare pour Drago qui se retrouvait trop souvent confronté aux vêtements amples de la sorcière qui camouflaient avec un peu trop d'efficacité toutes les courbes qu'il était venu à apprécier.

Déjà, il pouvait imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire de sa langue. Elle ne pourrait pas lui résister. Elle oublierait cette horrible soirée vidéo qu'elle avait planifié et le supplierait de l'amener dans leur chambre pour un tout autre genre de soirée.

Sa langue darda entre ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers son épaule. Il ne toucha qu'à peine la peau qu'une violente douleur traversa son corps. La dureté du sol entra en contact avec son dos, faisant naître une nouvelle vague de douleur. Drago cligna des paupières. Hermione avait la main levée, sa baguette pointée droit sur lui. Et ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'écran de télévision.

-Je vais le dire une fois, Drago, commença-t-elle calmement sans même lui jeter un regard. Ou bien tu te tiens tranquille et tu me laisses terminer ce film, ou bien je vais le voir chez mes parents et j'y passe la nuit.

Un autre grognement s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme alors qu'il se tassait dans un coin du sofa, aussi loin que possible de sa femme. Encore une fois, Hermione Granger l'emportait et c'était loin de faire du bien à l'égo de Drago. Non, peut-être n'était-il pas suffisamment résolu pour gagner...


	33. Au péril de sa vie

_Pairing: Drago/Hermione_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

_Thème: Panier, de la nuit du FOF de janvier 2013_

* * *

**Au péril de sa vie**

Drago s'était mis à courir, serrant fort contre lui son trésors. Il entendait des bruits de pas derrière lui, ou du moins, il croyait en entendre, mais il refusait de se retourner de peur de laisser ses poursuivants prendre du terrain. Si quelqu'un venait qu'à le rattraper et à découvrir qu'il était l'auteur de ce vol audacieux, il était certain qu'il terminerait ses jours à Azkaban.

Plus d'une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui, à bout de souffle. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour croiser le regard d'Hermione, assise au milieu de la cuisine probablement à travailler sur des dossiers du ministère, qui l'observait avec un air de curiosité.

Drago regarda par-dessus son épaule, certain que quelqu'un pouvait se trouver entre son corps et la porte. Et soudain, Hermione comprit.

-Tu es conscient, Drago, que ta paranoïa ne concerne pas une relique de l'antiquité, mais bien un stupide panier à couture qu'on trouve en quantité industriel dans les magasins moldus?

-Ce n'est pas un stupide panier à couture moldu, Granger! C'est celui que je viens de piquer à ma mère!

Drago serra possessivement le panier contre son torse, jetant à nouveau un regard derrière lui. Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête, découragé. Dire quel était marié avec quelqu'un d'aussi dément!


	34. Accepter la vérité

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de juin 2013, sur le thème 'pont'. N'hésitez pas à demander des informations ! :)_

* * *

_Pairing : Drago / Hermione_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

_Thème : Pont_

* * *

**Accepter la vérité **

La première fois, ses orteils effleurèrent à peine le pont. Ses mains posées sur les cordes qui l'entourait, Drago hésitait à y déposer tout son poids. Le pont lui semblait interminable. Il lui semblait pire encore lorsqu'il levait les yeux, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'autre extrémité. Il y voyait toujours le même homme aux traits sévères et à la posture trop rigide pour paraître naturelle, qui tapait du pied en signe d'impatience. Chaque fois, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, ramenant le pied qui s'était aventuré sur le pont sur la terre ferme.

Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui ? Qu'il se suicide en se jetant volontairement en bas de la falaise ? C'était mal connaître Drago Malefoy ! Il serra les dents, ramenant une nouvelle fois son pied vers l'avant, juste un peu plus loin sur la latte que la fois précédente.

- Bon sang, Hermione ! Je croyais que t'allais épouser un sorcier, pas un froussard qui n'ose même pas traverser un pont ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais donné mon approbation...

La tête de Drago se releva brusquement à l'entente de ses mots. Il ne pensa même pas à reculer d'un pas, tant bien même qu'il avait un pied toujours placé dans une position précaire sur le pont. Il n'aimait pas les mots qu'il entendait. Il aimait encore moins entendre Hermione y répondre.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, répondit-elle à son père agacée. On aurait pu croire que celui à qui on réservait autrefois une place spéciale aux côtés du Seigneur des ténèbres se seraient rappelés qu'il était un sorcier capable de jeter un sort de stabilisation ou d'utiliser un balais, mais j'ai bien l'impression que je vais épouser le pire idiot de la communauté sorcière ! Il faudra peut-être que je pense à annuler ces fiançailles après tout...

Et ce fut les mots dont Drago eut besoin pour s'élancer à la course droit devant lui, droit vers la femme qu'il aimait, sans plus se soucier de sa sécurité et du vide qui s'étalait sous lui. Il sentait la colère en lui qui se mêlait avec la douleur qu'on ait une opinion aussi piètre de lui. Ces fiançailles ne pouvaient être annulées. Il ne le supporterait pas. Perdre Hermione serait certainement pire encore que de chuter de plus d'une dizaine de mètres quand les lattes cèderaient sous son poids.

Ce fut que lorsqu'il atteignit l'autre côté du pont, parvenant enfin à Hermione en lui criant qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle n'avait point le droit de rompre leurs fiançailles, qu'il vit la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Elle n'avait voulu que le piéger. Et Drago, comme le dernier des idiots, s'était facilement laissé avoir...

- Et bien, mon garçon, dit le père de Hermione en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, pas vrai ?


	35. Madness Will Never Stop

_Écrit pour le thème 'retard' pour la nuit du FOF d'août 2013._

* * *

_Paring : Drago / Hermione_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, histoire et personnage sont à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Madness Will Never Stop**

Il était tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Et pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas là. N'avait toujours répondu à aucun de ses appels ou de ses messages. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis des heures.

Drago devenait fou.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard. Après tout, il s'agissait tout de même d'Hermione Granger. Et pire que tout, elle avait choisi la pire soirée pour être en retard : celle où il allait la demander en mariage.

Il avait tout planifié. Pourtant, il doutait que le repas qu'il avait préparé ne soir encore délicieux, que le vin qu'il avait déjà versé dans les coupes ne soit encore attirant, que les chandelles ne brulent encore à son arrivée.

Il devenait fou.

Quand on frappa à la porte, quand il découvrit que Harry se tenait de l'autre côté, la mine plus osmbre encore qu'au temps où il affrontait encore Voldemort, il sut.

Et la folie s'empara de lui.

Il devient incontrôlable. Hurlant pour couvrir les mots que Harry tentai t de lui dire, saccageant tout sur son passage. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un sort s'abbatit sur lui, l'obligeant à s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il ne la demanderait jamais en mariage.

Ne la serrait plus jamais contre lui.

Ne l'aimerait plus jamais.

Hermione serait à jamais en retard et même l'étreinte de Harry autour de lui ne pourrait empêcher la folie d'éclater en lui.

Il avait perdu Hermione.


	36. Rubans sur une peau de satin

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent 2013 sur la ficothèque ardente._

* * *

_Prompt : 15 décembre, ruban_

_Pairing : Drago/Hermione_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Résumé**

La vie récompense toujours ceux qui sont patients avec elle...

* * *

**Rubans sur une peau de satin **

Quatre ans qu'il attendait. Quatre longues années où elle l'avait torturé, le rejettant à chaque proposition, mais lui laissant chaque fois l'espoir que tout n'était pas perdu. Enfin, sa patience était récompensée, il tenait son prix.

Drago glissa ses doigts sur ses avant-bras, s'arrêtant à l'endroit où la robe recouvrait ses coudes. La peau était douce, plus satinée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il la sentait frissonner chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Il voulait la regarder, voir au fond de ses iris le moment où Hermione Granger succomberait enfin au prince des Serpentards, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'avant de sa robe et sur les dizaines de rubans qui la maintenait fermée. Prude Miss-je-sais tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver !

Pure torture. Il devenait fou sous l'effet du plaisir trop longtemps contenu. S'il ne se retenait pas, il arracherait la robe de soie qu'elle portait, n'éprouverait aucun remord à la déchirer malgré son pris. Mais il avait promis -s 'était promis. Avec elle, tout serai différent. Jamais il ne laisserait ses pulsions l'emporter. Ce serait son plaisir à elle qui passerait en premier. Même s'il devait y laisser sa santé mentale, il tiendrait la réputation qu'il lui vendait depuis des années.

Il laissa ses lèvres suivre une dernière fois le chemin emprunté par ses doigts avant qu'enfin il ne s'attaque au premier ruban qui depuis quatre années déjà lui pourrissaient la vie...


	37. Le grand ménage

_Écrit en une heure sur le thème 'poubelle' pour la nuit du FOF de juillet 2013. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_Pairing : Drago / Hermione _

_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Le grand ménage**

La pièce avait été saccagé. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il en avait. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel désordre. Tous les tiroirs de leur chambre avaient été vidés, leur contenu répandu sur le sol avec désinvolture. Les cadres - leurs photo, celles de leur mariage et de leur vie à deux - avaient été jetées sur le sol également, les cadres brisés et dépouillés de leurs photos. Il voyait ces dernières également parmi le reste - ou plutôt, les débris qui en restait tant elles avaient été déchiré. Tellement de hargne pesait dans l'air que Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. L'enfant, le lâche, qui sommeillait en lui, le poussait à fuir les lieux avant qu'il ne soit le prochain à subir le courroux.

Une inspiration plus tard, il prenait son courage à deux mains et entrait dans la chambre.

- Hermione ? dit-il lorsqu'il la découvrit penchée dans la penderie, en train de vider son contenu.

Il dut faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter le soulier qui vola à travers la pièce, terminant sa course contre le coin d'un bureau avant d'atterrir bruyant sur le sol. Et Drago réalisa. Ce n'était pas tout le contenu de la chambre qui avait été saccagé; c'était ses affaires. Ses affaires seulement. Son coeur s'accéléra.

- Hermione, mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il était prudent dans le choix de ses mots, incertain. Avec Hermione, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Cette fois, c'était encore pire. Surtout lorsqu'elle se releva, lui adressant un sourire. Son regard lançait des éclairs, aussi noir qu'une nuit d'orage. D'instinct, Drago recula d'un pas. Sa femme était possédée.

- Oh ! Drago ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Je fais du ménage, tu ne vois pas ? Cet endroit avait vraiment besoin d'être nettoyé !

Il déglutit.

- Hermione... ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais du ménage... Ce sont... ce sont toutes mes choses... nos souvenirs...

- Oui, et bien il commençait à y avoir des parasites dans cette chambre ! lui jeta-t-elle sèchement. Il était temps que je l'en débarrasse !

Et sans plus, elle se détournera, retournant à son « ménage ». Drago soupira, évitant cette fois la ceinture qui se dirigea cette fois vers sa tête. Qu'allait-il devoir faire pour se faire pardonner d'avoir oublier leur anniversaire de mariage ? Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de bien et vite.

Il allait quitter la chambre, la mine sombre, lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

- Drago ! Tant que tu y es, n'oublies pas de sortir les poubelles ! Ramasse bien tout ce qui est sur le sol, je ne voudrais pas que les parasites envahissent encore plus la maison !


	38. Untitled Drago and Hermione Trip - 1

_Écrit pour la nuit des drabbles d'août 2014 sur la ficothèque ardente. Le but était d'écrire un drabble d'environ 200 mots à partir du thème de la soirée, l'Amérique Latine, et d'une des cinq photos proposées chaque heures. N'hésitez pas à demander pour davantage d'informations, pour voir les photos en question ou, qui sait, vous joindre à nous ! :)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling_

_Rating : M_

* * *

**The Untitled Drago and Hermione trip to Argentina - partie 1 **

Plus que jamais, Drago regrettait d'avoir cédé à Hermione. Il aurait dut prévoir que ce soi-disant voyage en amoureux en Argentine - _Dis oui, Drago! On a besoin de temps pour nous! Je ne veux pas te perdre parce qu'on a tous les deux trop de travail! - N'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'il passe encore ses journées seul alors qu'Hermione passait ses journées à investiguer sur il ne savait quelle autre enquête à la con. _

_Ils n'étaient là que depuis une journée et Drago ne l'avait vu que cinq minutes : à l'aube, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le chalet. Il n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir, énervé, et il avait fini par passer sa journée assis sur le quai à grommeler, loin d'être d'humeur à visiter seul un pays dont il se fichait. _

_Deux mains couvrirent ses yeux et un souffle caressa son oreille. Hermione. Drago la repoussa. Elle lui manquait, mais il ne la laisserait pas se faire pardonner aussi afcilement. _

_- Oh! Allez! Ne joue pas les veuves éplorées, j'ai une surprise! _

_Il allait protester, mais les mains d'Hermione glissèrent sur son torse avec un but précis. Drago se jura qu'elle paierait pour sa propre faiblesse. _


	39. Untitled Drago and Hermione Trip - 2

_Écrit pour la nuit des drabbles d'août 2014 sur la ficothèque ardente. Le but était d'écrire un drabble d'environ 200 mots à partir du thème de la soirée, l'Amérique Latine, et d'une des cinq photos proposées chaque heures. N'hésitez pas à demander pour davantage d'informations, pour voir les photos en question ou, qui sait, vous joindre à nous ! :)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling_

_Rating : M_

* * *

**The Untitled Drago and Hermione trip to Argentina - partie 2 **

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées et les idées de vengeance de Drago étaient bien loin dans son esprit. Son corps était en sueur, ses muscles douloureux sous l'effort et son souffle court à force d'embrasser Hermione, mais il s'en fichait. L'Argentine était assurément son paradis.

- Drago, gémit Hermione en s'arquant contre lui.

l lui sourit, liant ses doigts aux siens et poussant leurs mains au-dessus de la tête de sa femme, cherchant appuie.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa encore.

Drago se laissa rouler sur le dos, ses doigts toujours liés à ceux d'Hermione, satisfait par son orgasme. Il n'y avait pas à die, le grand air de l'argentine faisait des merveilles

- Tu me pardonnes ?

Hermione se lova contre lui.

- Peut-être.

_Oui. _

Mais ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre. Il voulait profiter encore un peu.

- J'ai trouvé deux ou trois autres endroits tranquilles cet après-midi. T te sens d'attaque pour un deuxième tour ?

Drago haussa un sourcil. Qui aurait cru que les recherches d'Hermione seraient sources d'orgasmes dont les paysages d'Argentine seraient témoins ? Peut-être que ce voyage lui plairait après tout...


	40. Can't Erase My Love

_**Écrit pour la nuit des lemons de la ficothèque ardente (septembre 2014), avec pour thème, illusions en 1h. N'hésitez pas à demander pour plus d'informations ou pour vous joindre à nous !**_

* * *

_Chansons :  
Erase (Mika)  
So Far Away (Avenged Sevenfold) _

_Thème : Illusions_

* * *

_**Can't Erase My Love **_

_Oublie-moi Drago, oublie-moi et cesse de souffrir... _

Drago laissa le bout de ses doigts courir le long de son poignet, sentant les veines de Hermione saillir de sous sa peau. Il s'en fichait de savoir si c'était réel ou non. Il se fichait également d'être devenu dingue. Il avait de toute façon perdu sa dignité le jour où il était tombé amoureux - non, il l'avait gagné ce jour-là. Il porta le poignet de Hermione à ses lèvres. La douleur lui vrilla le coeur. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était là ? Enfermé dans une cage tel un animal, au fin fond d'une cave remplit d'un million d'autres prisonniers. L'ironie du sort. Encore un an plutôt, il était l'un de ceux qui enfermait les gens dans ces cages. Mais l'amour l'avait foudroyé et il n'avait pas hésiter à changer de camp, trahir les siens pour elle. Il avait joué les espions durant des mois avant que tout ne tourne mal. Quand ils avaient été surpris au cours d'une mission, il était resté derrière et son cher père n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour lui mettre la main dessus, lui promettant les pires tortures pour lui faire payer sa traitrise. Même la mort était trop douce pour lui.

Durant des heures, le corps de Drago supportait doloris sur doloris, tellement rapprochés les uns des autres qu'il était incapable de les compter. Tout ce qui le rattachait à la vie, c'était le sourire de Hermione qui dansait derrière ses paupières closes chaque fois qu'il les fermait dans un moment de répit. Elle n'était pas là, il savait qu'il devenait dingue. Mais il préféré être fou plutôt que de plier face à son père et de regretter son choix. Plus que jamais, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait prisonnier, il comprenait ce que leurs victimes ressentaient. S'il en avait encore été capable, s'il en avait eut la force et s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'eu quelque chose dans son estomac, Drago en aurait certainement été malade.

Il ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait. Et ça aussi, au fond, il s'en fichait. Lui l'aimait, c'était suffisant. Et elle était toujours là, à tenter de lui faire oublier ses blessures et à atténuer ses douleurs en le distrayant. Ça suffisait, ça suffisait amplement... Ses lèvres avaient tracées leur chemin jusque dans son cou, l'attirant contre son torse. C'était la magie de sa folie : lorsqu'il était avec elle, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, il n'avait jamais mal alors qu'en temps normal, seulement respirer lui donnait envie de mourir. Il entendait même Hermione gémir... Il pouvait le croire - _enfin presque, jusqu'au moment où la voix de son père le tirait invariablement de son cocon _; elle était prisonnière de la cellule avec lui.

Son père tentait à chaque fois de lui arracher les mots; Drago ne les disait jamais. Il ne lui donnerait jamais la satisfaction de détester Hermione. Ses mains glissèrent sous le chandail de cette dernière, remontant le long de sa peau douce, même sous ses doigts calleux et meurtri par des dizaines de coupures qu'il s'évertuait à oublier. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que ses doigts étaient si abîmés qui faisaient que c'était aussi doux.

Il entendait sa voix dans sa tête, même quand son père était là. Surtout quand son père était là. Ou peut-être était-ce sa raison. Dans sa folie, il n'était plus certain de rien. Il savait simplement que la voix était là, le suppliant de l'oublier et de cesser de souffrir. Drago continuait de s'accrocher, refusant d'abandonner. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son père gagner. S'il pouvait encore être utile d'une quelconque façon, alors il fallait qu'il restait en vie. Surtout en sachant à quel point il avait été lâche. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt avant de savoir si Hermione l'aimait ou non. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord brièvement, puis Drago ne résista pas : le baiser s'approfondit, devenant plus langoureux. C'était chaque fois la même sensation : comme un baume sur ses plaies. Meilleur qu'un baume même. Il pressa son bassin contre elle. Il voulait plus aujourd'hui, pas que des baisers. Il avait _besoin _de plus. Son esprit et sa langue l'avait presque trahis pendant la séance de torture. Il avait presque révélé quel était le plan quasi infaillible que Potter avait trouvé pour détruire Voldemort. Mais il devait tenir sa langue. Parce que sinon, ça voulait dire que Hermione allait souffrir. Et mieux valait que lui souffre des mains de son père - ou de n'importe quel autre Mangemort - que quiconque ne touche le moindre de ses cheveux à elle.

« _Je t'aime Hermione._ »

C'était le seul moment où Drago n'avait jamais osé laisser les mots s'échapper : lorsqu'il était vulnérable, au fin fond de sa prison. L'Hermione de sa folie ne lui répondait jamais, se contentant de lui sourire. Elle ne répondrait jamais. Tout simplement parce que Drago n'avait aucune idée de la réponse que lui donnerait la véritable Hermione. Autant l'avait-il souhaité, son esprit avait toujours refusé de lui faire vivre des choses qui n'auraient pu être réel - sauf pour le sexe. Ça il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer, même si Hermione ne parlait jamais dans ces moments-là.

Quand enfin elle fut nue sous ses yeux, une lueur de gêne brillant dans ses yeux comme ce serait sûrement le cas dans la réalité, il se répéta à nouveau à quel point il ne regrettait rien. S'il avait le droit à ça tous les jours, il attendait presque avec impatience le moment où son père reviendrait le torture. Il l'aimait et même l'orgueil des Malefoy ni pouvait rien. Non, qu'importe quelle torture son père lui infligerait, jamais il ne pourrait effacer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Hermione Granger, même si elle était née-moldue. Il ne pourrait pas non plus le regretter. Chaque doloris qui lui était lancé n'en était un de plus qui renforçait ses sentiments, qui lui faisait apprécier des moments comme celui-là où leurs corps se liaient dans un instant de pur bonheur.

Il eut l'impression qu'un poids glissait de ses épaules au moment où il entra en elle. Il essaya de fermer les yeux pour savourer le moment, mais ses paupières refusèrent de bouger. Il avait trop peur, comme chaque fois, qu'elle s'évapore et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau prisonnier de sa douleur. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais dans sa logique, Drago en était venu à la conclusion que mieux valait être égoïste avec une Hermione qui n'était même pas réel que de perdre l'esprit sous le coup de la douleur. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà perdu de toute façon.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du final, il savait son orgasme sur le point de poindre. Encore quelques efforts, encore quelques caresses. Et soudain, tout son bien-être s'envola. Hermione n'était plus là. La chaleur que dégageait sa peau ne le réconfortait plus. Il était de nouveau seul dans sa cellule froide et miteuse. Il entendait les gémissements de douleurs des autres prisonniers à nouveau. Il essaya, mais il ne parvient pas à les chasser. Il était de nouveau conscient de tout : de sa situation, de sa douleur, de sa frustration de ne pas avoir eut ce qu'il voulait.

La porte claqua. Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer et son sourire, plus sadique que tout ce que Drago lui avait connu du temps où il était encore de son côté, éclairait son visage, ne présageant rien de bon pour le traître.

- Alors Drago, dit-il en s'avançant d'une démarche menaçante. Est-ce que tu en as eut assez ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin commencer à regretter ta traîtrise ou est-ce que je vais encore pouvoir mettre mon imagination à profit aujourd'hui ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Lucius savait très bien ce qu'il avait à dire de toute façon.

- Allons, Drago, continua-t-il. Il commencerait à être temps d'être un peu plus raisonnable... Le Maîtrise sera bientôt de retour. On ne veut surtout pas qu'il soit au courant de ta traîtrise, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine, tout ce que je te fais subir ne sera qu'une partie de plaisir comparé à ce qu'il te fera une fois qu'il aura appris que tu nous as trahis pour une _sang-de-bourbe_.

Le dédain qu'il avait mis dans le dernier mot obligea Drago à sortir de sa stupeur. Il grinça des dents, siffla avec fureur et conviction les mots qui quittèrent sa bouche.

- Allez vous faire voir, Père !

Le premier coup de canne vient avec l'effet de la surprise, frappant si fort sur la mâchoire de Drago qu'il en vit des étoiles. Il jura entre ses dents, accusant le coup. Cette séance s'annonçait longue...

Lucius était partie depuis un moment. Ramassé en boule dans un coin, couvert de sang et de sueur, Drago était en piteuse état. Seul dans sa misère, il se surprit à espérer mourir. Juste un instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne. Il entendit la porte ouvrir. Hermione arrivait. Elle ne passait pas par la porte d'habitude. Drago essaya de froncer les sourcils, mais il n'en était pas capable. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changeait si aujourd'hui elle décidait de passer par la porte plutôt que de juste apparaître à ses côtés ? Tant qu'elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Merlin, Drago ! Souffla Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'_il _t'a fait!

- Hermione...

Drago sourit faiblement, peinant à rester assis. Réel ou pas réel, Hermione était toujours là quand il avait besoin d'elle, dans un recoin protégé de sa tête.

- On te sort d'ici, Drago. C'est terminé, il ne peut plus rien. Cette guerre a assez duré, il est grand temps qu'on y mette fin !

Son discours sonnait étrange aux oreilles de Drago, rien de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui dire, mais il s'en fichait. Elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Même si jamais il ne pourrait quitter cette cellule. Même si personne ne pouvait rien contre son père et Voldemort.

- Reste avec moi encore un moment, Hermione, souffla Drago suppliant alors qu'il la voyait se retourner. S'il te plaît, juste un petit moment... J'ai besoin de toi Hermione, ça fait mal...

Il s'était accroché à sa jupe, mais elle aurait fait un pas qu'il aurait lâché prise tant il était rendu faible. Hermione baissa la tête vers lui, confuse. N'avait-il pas compris qu'ils allaient le sortir de là ? Un moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne comprenne : il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'ils étaient là - qu'_elle _était là; il pensait halluciner. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, sentant son coeur se tordre. Il avait tellement mal qu'elle était son mécanisme de défense. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, caressant ses cheveux et la courbe de son visage. Elle n'essaya même pas de cacher ses larmes.

- Je ne vais nulle part, Drago... souffla-t-elle à son tour. C'est promis, je reste avec toi. Tu n'es plus seul. Tiens, prends ma main, tant que tu la tiens, tu sauras que je suis là.

Drago la saisit, liant brièvement leurs doigts avant de les faire remonter le long de sa paume. Il la sentit frissonner lorsqu'il atteignit son poignet. Ça aussi c'était nouveau; l'ancienne Hermione ne frissonnait jamais. Il l'entendait gémir, c'était tout. Ses lèvres touchèrent à leur tour sa peau. Encore un frisson. Drago sourit. Il aimait beaucoup la nouvelle Hermione. Surtout quand elle promettait de rester à ses côtés. Épuisé, il appuya sa tête contre elle, fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas là éternellement. Son père reviendrait et malgré ses promesses, elle devrait partir. Il s'en fichait. Dans l'immédiat, il voulait seulement profiter du moment et cesser d'avoir aussi mal.

Hermione était là.

La nouvelle Hermione commençait aussi à l'aimer.

* * *

_Quelqu'un se propose pour venir en aide à Drago ? Il est possible qu'il vous aime en retour ! :D _


End file.
